Twisted Fate
by Polarchica516
Summary: My version of what happens if Michael got kidnapped by Pierce. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

**Prologue: Opening My Eyes**

Michael POV

I was dead.

I could feel my body giving out. My knees were shaking from the weight of my upper body and in danger of giving out. My eyes felt heavy and my lids began to close.

I was somehow dead and dying at the same time.

"Michael, you have to keep your eyes open."

*Come on, Michael. Is that all you can take? Open your eyes and see what I'm doing to you.*

My panic rose and I began to thrash to escape from the nonexistent hands that were holding me down. Forcing my eyes to shut tighter, I gripped the nearest surface I could find and stifled my screams.

*Don't scream, boy. It only makes my job more fun.*

I was dead. I was in hell.

The sound of gunshots registered as I began to see past my disorientation.

"Dammit. They're shooting at us."

*I could shoot you right now, Michael, but unfortunately it's less painful that way.*

I felt someone grab my hand and immediately jerked away.

*But I could shoot some of your friends, Michael. I'd make you watch too.*

"Michael, we have to run. You have to wake up, OK?"

*Don't fall asleep, Michael. We were just beginning to have fun.*

Small hands began tugging on my shirt and I tried to fight them off but I was too weak.

I'm weak.

A fallen soldier.

I felt my body hit the hard ground and a strong burning sensation crept over my abdomen. Gasping for breath, my hands flew to the site of pain and a warm substance coated them.

Blood.

I was bleeding.

I was alive.

Open your eyes, Guerin, I demanded to myself.

*Don't close your eyes. Open them. That's right. I hope you aren't squeamish but then again that is an awful lot of blood. I'd scream too but you aren't like me, are you?*

The sound of screams echoed in my head.

My screams.

Forcing my eyes to open, the first thing I saw was Liz's face. Her brown eyes looked worriedly into mine and her face was covered in sweat. "Liz, what's going on?"

She shook her head and pulled my arms so I could stand upright. "No time, Michael. We have to found a way out of here."

Moving my head, I saw Maria's Jetta in the middle of a highway and the sound of another car approaching met my ears. Leaning on Liz, I stumbled to wherever she was leading me to. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't answer and simply tried to ignore the pain in my abdomen. Gritting my teeth, I clenched my fists. It hurt to walk. Liz cursed as two men in black suits got out of a car and began to chase us. Liz tugged on my sleeve harder, signaling me to go faster. Gun shots rang out in the air and Liz and I ducked from the bullets.

We had no where left to run. Behind us were the gun wielding men and in front of us was a bridge. Liz looked frantically around us and her eyes landed on the bridge. "Michael, we are going to have to jump."

I don't care what we do. I don't want to go back.

She took a step onto the bridge and helped me up also. I looked down at the dark water rushing beneath us. Liz clasped my hand tightly. "Michael, you have to hold on to me. You have to trust me."

My eyes searched her face.

I trusted no one.

In response, I squeezed her hand. Liz gave me a meek smile. "Ready?"

The ping of a bullet bounced off the bridge ledge. I took one last glance at the murky water.

And we jumped.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

Chapter One: No One To Catch You When You Fall

Liz POV

It felt like we were falling forever. Bracing myself for the impact of the water colliding with my body, I held on to Michael's hand tighter and found that his grip was just as strong as mine. With a loud popping sound in my head, the water engulfed my body. It was a strange sensation to feel myself plunging deeper while the water around me was trying to push up.

With all my strength, I tried to push up.

When I finally got my head above water, I began to panic.

Where was Michael?

"Michael!" I yelled hysterically. "Michael! Where are you?"

Holding my nose, I dove underwater to search for him there. Upon seeing no one, I resurfaced and I felt my heart skip a beat. The water was red.

"Oh god! Michael! Michael!"

I began to swim to locate the missing alien. When I caught sight of a dark head of hair about ten feet away from me, I frantically swam towards him. When I finally reached him, I turned him over so that he was face up.

I placed my head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat and felt relieved when I found one. Positioning myself so that I could swim onto the land, I struggled with his large body mass.

I pulled him onto the land and took in his pale complexion, wet hair and clothes, and slightly blue tinted lips. "Michael! Can you hear me?"

No answer.

Suddenly I remembered the red water. Where was his wound? My eyes grazed over his body to find any evidence of the blood and found it seeping through the middle of this shirt. Lifting his shirt up, I noticed the jagged series of cuts across his torso. They looked fresh and were bleeding profusely. Repulsed, my hand flew to my mouth when I also saw the other scars on his bare chest.

Two circular burn marks were at the top of his chest and under them were scars from some obviously deep cuts. A large colorful bruise was on his right side and other little bruises marred his pale skin.

With tears in my eyes, I wrapped his shirt around the middle of his torso to put pressure on the wounds. The remaining blood showed through the shirt.

His breathing was becoming more strong now.

The pale moon light offset the bruise on his cheek. How come I hadn't noticed that before?

With a trembling hand, I gently pulled his wet hair away from his face.

"Michael, how could they do this to you?"

I didn't expect an answer.

After all, evil has no logic.

Michael

The water hit my face and on instinct, I tried to pull back but the men behind me pushed my face in further. The coldness ran through my veins like poison and the rough ice scraped against my skin.

Then I was abruptly pulled out and the comparative warmth of the air around me felt like a kick in the stomach.

Then HE looked at me with a smug look on his face.

The face of evil.

The face of pain.

The clicking of his shoes echoed in the small room. He balanced his weight on his knees and kneeled down next to me. The mere smell of him made me want to vomit-medical supplies and blood.

He always smelled like medical supplies and blood.

His black eyes locked on to mine and he made a 'tsk' noise. "Michael, Michael, Michael. You know how this goes. All you have to do is tell me where the other orb is. Just tell me, Michael. You can't possibly be enjoying this."

Do I look like I'm enjoying it?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him give a small nod to a man behind me. He whispered in my ear with a sneer. "Tell me when you start to *enjoy* it, Michael. Please don't hold out just to make me happy."

Then I was roughly shoved back into the tub of ice cold water, the man's hand burning into my scalp as he held me in. I flailed my arms and kicked with all my might but my face stayed in the water. Next thing I knew I was being pulled out.

"Are you enjoying it, Michael?"

Back in.

Back out.

"Are you?"

Back in.

Back out.

"ARE YOU?"

Back in.

Back out.

"ARE YOU?"

Back in.

Back out.

No! I shouted in my mind.

No!

No!

"No! Get off of me! I'm not enjoying it! I'M NOT ENJOYING IT!" I yelped. My yelps turned into mumbles. My mumbles turned into whispers. My whispers turned into whimpers. My whimpers turned into tears.

...

Suddenly, I felt soft hand gently wipe away my tears from my face. "Shh," someone whispered. "It's alright, Michael. You're safe now."

My eyes flung open to see Liz sitting next to me, her hand still on my face. She pulled her hand away as if she was burnt and looked down at her feet. I was shocked that Liz had made such a gentle caring gesture towards me but I was comforted a bit too.

"Liz, where are we?"

Liz crossed her arms across her chest. "In a turned over car thing. When we jumped off the bridge you passed out. You were bleeding so I…uh…" and she gestured towards my chest.

Looking down, I saw that I was shirtless with my t-shirt wrapped around my middle. "Thanks, I guess. So how did we get here?"

"I basically had to carry you here. Those guys behind us were gone last time I checked but we should wait until morning to get out of here."

I nodded. Still a bit shaken from my dream, I ran my hand through my hair. Jumping in the water must of reminded me….

We stood in silence for a moment. "They looked fresh."

When I gave her a questioning look, she clarified. "The cuts. They looked fresh."

I looked down at the thin material covering my cuts and blushed shamefully at the fact that the rest of the marks were out for her to see. The feeling of being vulnerable to her upset me. I pushed the feeling away and I pinned her with a glare. "I don't want to talk about it."

Liz seemed to shrink back a bit and frowned deeply. "Michael, it's not like we didn't know where you were. Who you were with. I know it wasn't easy."

"You don't know anything, Parker."

"If you want to talk about it…"

"I don't," I growled, hoping she would stop now.

"Michael, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. Mind your own damn business," I said harshly.

Liz placed her hands on her hips and scowled at me. "The least you can do is be civil here, Michael."

"Why? Because you made me jump off a bridge? What do you want me to say? Thanks you, Liz Parker, for saving me from the hellhole you put me in."

Liz's eyes danced angrily.

Good. Anger I could deal with.

"Figures. I pull my ass all the way out here to *save* you and I even volunteer to drive you. I'm getting shot at my men with bazookas, I jump off a bridge, have to find your sorry drowning ass, and drag you all the way here to a turned over car. I'm sorry if I expect you to at least take your head out of your ass to be at least a bit grateful!"

Damn. The girl had spunk. And she wasn't finished either.

"All I do is help you guys! I don't even know why I do it anymore. I don't even…" and her mouth clammed shut. For a moment, her eyes flashed with pain.

"You don't what?" I asked softly.

Her eyes met mine. "I don't even belong anymore."

"Are you kidding me? You're Max's heart and soul-the reason for his existence," I chided with a sarcastic undertone.

Liz gave a stale laugh. "Do you think that I'm stupid, Michael? Max told me about the whole destiny thing. He and Tess were meant to be together."

The blank desolate look in her eyes had taken me two days in that hellhole to perfect. Her world had come crashing down. Maybe we did have something in common.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I know how much you love him."

Liz sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This is stupid. I mean my love life issues seems trivial next to your.. y'know."

"It's not as bad as it looks," I lied.

Liz grimaced. "It still looks pretty bad. Can you heal them?"

I shook my head. "I'm still too weak."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just…..do they hurt?" she asked carefully.

"No. Not the actual wounds," I slipped.

Liz was taken aback and stared at her feet. "Just how they got there."

I nodded and began to play with my hands. "What's your worst fear, Liz?"

"What?" she asked startled.

"That's what it feels like. Every single weakness and vulnerability you have is exposed to the one person who will use them against you. It was hell, Liz," I revealed to her.

Liz crossed over to me and hesitantly placed her hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly and felt a weird sensation in my head. Liz jerked her hand back and jumped back to her original spot. She wrapped her arms around her body protectively and refused to meet my gaze.

"You saw, didn't you?" I asked, dread lacing my face.

"I didn't mean to, Michael. I swear," she apologized profusely. "I've never seen you that…."

Vulnerable. Empty. Everything that I hid from the outside world.

I continued to pay with my hands and looked anywhere but her. She saw everything. Would she even look at me? Was I that repulsing?

The question briefly crossed my mind of why her opinion of me mattered of me that much.

I heard the sound of her walking over to me again but kept my eyes trained on my hands. She sat down next to me and placed her hands on mine. My head shot up and my eyes widened in surprise.

She smiled tenderly at me. "Max."

"What about him?" I asked slightly confused.

"That's my greatest fear. Losing him," she said as a distant look.

"Mine is going back," I confessed.

Liz took her hands off of mine and regarded me with a solemn expression. "They'll have to get through me first."

I couldn't decide whether or not to laugh at the pure insanity of little Liz Parker protecting me from the big bad or be touched and comforted by the underlying promise in her words.

I simply nodded my head and leaned into her small frame. I don't know why I began to seek comfort in the small slip of a woman next to me but it somehow felt right.

Liz leaned into me too, her small hand resting on my bicep.

I'll never understand what happened in that van at that moment. All I know is that two broken teenagers found peace within each other. That's how she fell asleep. With her hand still on my arm and her head resting near mine, I watched as her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow.

I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness for the girl. I knew that the worse was far from over.

I shifted my position and her eyes lazily opened again. I gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Liz."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started.

**Chapter Two: To Be Able To Love Me **

**Liz **

A dull light came into the van and my eyes began to flutter open. My hand came up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Trying to disentangle myself from Michael without waking him up, I finally stood up and stretched. Michael needed his rest.

A sigh escaped my lips when the flashes replayed in my head. No one should have to go through that Michael had to endure. Anger began to bubble in my veins. If I ever got my hands on Pierce…

Michael looked like a child when he slept. It was strange comparing Michael to a child. All I've ever seen is Michael being strong, defensive, and angry. But seeing him so open with his feelings was surreal.

I froze when I heard a sound in the distance. Oh no.

"Michael!" I yelled frantically. "Michael!"

His eyes snapped open. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"I hear cars! We have to get moving, Michael!"

His eyes filled with fear and he stood up quickly. He took one look out of the van and grabbed my hand. "You ready?"

Glancing briefly at his hand, I nodded.

We began to run to the right to the road, both of us pumping our legs. Michael was still weak so I pulled him along a bit. Just then, I heard the clinking sound of a car turning onto the road. It was same car from last night. The same guys and the same guns.

Dammit!

The gun shots starting firing off and Michael and I ran faster. We couldn't keep this up forever, I realized with a sense of dread.

Then everything went into slow motion. I felt my right foot slip and I stumbled. One of the men in the car aimed the gun at me directly. I saw Max's jeep come up the other side of the road with him and Valenti in it. My head whipped back to see the man's finger on the trigger of the gun.

I closed my eyes to prepare for the blow only not feel a thing at all.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the FBI car turn sharply and start spinning. Michael stood above me with his hand outstretched. He had saved my life.

"Michael," I choked out.

He kneeled down next to me and helped me get up. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes grazing over my body and checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Michael, but did you see Max's Jeep?"

"Yeah."

"Valenti…" I began.

Michael's expression turned sober. "I know, Liz."

He had just risked exposing his existence to Valenti for me. Before I could say anything back to him, I heard Max running towards me. "Liz!" he shouted.

Next thing I knew, Max had his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Are you OK? I was so scared," he whispered into my hair.

My eyes sought out Michael to find him looking at us with a dejected look on his face. Valenti stood by Max's Jeep, looking upon us with wide eyes.

Holding on to Max, I closed my eyes and told him that I was fine.

The car ride was silent. Max and I sat in the back while Michael sat shot gun and Sheriff Valenti drove. Max kept giving Michael glances filled with concern and Michael tried to ignore them. When we reached what looked like to be a mine of some kind, we began to get out of the car.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Valenti asked Max.

Glancing at Max, he gestured for me to go inside and I turned to leave. Michael's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Michael faced Valenti. "Whatever you can say to Max you can say to all of us."

Max seemed to glare at Michael for a moment but then nodded. Sheriff Valenti took a deep breath and began to pace. "I need an explanation. What I saw back there wasn't *normal*. It wasn't…"

"Human?" Michael offered.

Valenti's eyes grew wide. "I need to know everything. It's not just Max, is it? It's you too."

Michael nodded. Valenti ran a hand through his ruffled hair and adjusted his sunglasses. He pierced his lips together in a thin line. "And Isabel too?"

"Yes," Max said. "You have to trust us."

"You aren't giving me very much of an option here are you?" Valenti practically yelled.

"You were right about what you said in the car, Sheriff. We are on the good side but right now is not the best time to be doubting us," Max tried to reason.

Valenti raised his head towards the sky. "I'm just going to think out here for a while. I need to be alone."

Max nodded in understanding and he grasped my hand, leading me to the entrance of the mine. Michael trailed behind us.

"Are you sure we should leave him out here?" Michael asked, doubt lacing his voice.

"He can be trusted," Max simply said. "He just needs some time. We need a plan though. Meanwhile, we should be safe here."

"There is no such thing as safe," I heard Michael say from behind me.

Maybe he was right.

**Michael **

They all wore the same expressions on their faces. Isabel, Alex, Maria, Tess-all of them.

The same look of pity that Max had on his face when he saw me. Don't think that I didn't see it. They confuse it with concern and worry. But that's all it is-pity.

That's when I knew that they could never see.

They couldn't handle it.

Maria flung herself into my arms. "Oh my god, Michael. Are you OK? I was so afraid!"

Flinching as her outstretched arms closed around my body because of the injuries there, I pushed her back slightly. Maria jumped back as if I had shocked her and her eyes grew wide with pain. I looked down at my feet to ignore her gaze.

Isabel took one tentative step towards me. One look from me and she backed away again to her original spot. Alex put his arm around her shoulder in a reassuring manner and she blinked back tears.

I felt horrible but I quickly pushed the feelings away.

Max came up from behind me and said to the others. "We need a plan."

Isabel pinched her nose with her fingers and sighed heavily. "We could run," she suggested.

"No," Liz said. "They aren't going to give up."

"Maybe Valenti can help us find a way to leave town or something," Max added.

Maria turned to Max with accusatory eyes. "You told him?"

Isabel glared at Max also. "I thought we agreed…"

"To lie, Iz. I know," Max said as he held up a hand. "But he saw Michael use his powers. What was I supposed to do?"

"Lie," Tess stated as if were that simple.

"And what?" Liz protested. "Say it was a trick of the light? Valenti isn't stupid, Tess. He wouldn't buy that."

No one missed the glare that Tess sent at Liz.

Isabel began to pace. "Max, this is too out of control. Valenti knows about us *and* the FBI knows about us! We don't have many options. We can't run and we can't fight…"

"Who says we can't fight?" Max asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "A whole special unit against seven of us? That's smart," she quipped sarcastically.

"No," Alex said, shocking the rest of us. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Roswell is *our* town and *our* home. If we let them chase us out, they win. I may not have been with you guys that long but I do know that we don't give up. I say we fight."

"Or we could draw Pierce out," Max volunteered. "Interrogate him but we need a decoy."

"How about Valenti? We can sell it that Valenti found out about you guys and wants to report it. We can get Pierce to follow him to wherever we want him too."

Max considered this. "I'll have to convince Valenti to do it."

"Max, maybe we shouldn't push this on him right now," Liz tried to reason.

"I'll do it," Valenti said from behind us. "Now it's personal. They have agents watching Kyle. Is there anyway we can get the other agents out of the way so we can single Pierce out?"

Isabel turned to Tess. "Can you do that with a mind warp?"

Tess nodded.

Tess and Isabel went off to find a good place for Tess to mind warp the agents to meet at Hondo. Max had agreed to take care of the agents watching Kyle. Valenti was on his way to the police station to supposedly 'turn us in' to Pierce.

Liz and Alex were going to the UFOcenter to wait for Pierce and Valenti.

Maria and I were supposed to wait until we got the signal from Max to head to UFOcenter. But right now, we were alone in the mine.

I avoided Maria's gaze until she finally spoke. "Why are you being like this, Michael?"

"Being like what?" I asked.

"So distant. I just want to help."

"Well, you can't," I snapped.

"Why can't you let me in? Why do you *never* let me in?" she shouted, her arms flailing.

"Maria," I began, trying to calm her down.

"I can't get flashes from you. You won't let me!"

"Maria…"

"Is it because you're afraid?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"No!" I exploded. "Because I don't *want* to, Maria!"

"Is this about Isabel?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, Maria! This is about *me* or do you not understand that concept?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" and narrowed her eyes at me.

"It means that you are always making things about *you*. I just got back from *hell* and what do you worry about? How I'm acting towards *you*! I don't even know how to be within my own skin. Nothing you can do can change me. Because let's face it, Maria, you're still holding on to this idea that you'll mold me into Prince Charming. I don't let you in because you won't like what you see. You'll take one look at the *real* me and realize that I'm not a person you can just change to your every whim. You'll realize that you don't love the *real* me."

So I said it. It felt like a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

When she didn't say anything, I tried again. "Maria, you may not see it now but when you do, you'll understand."

"Really, Michael? I'm just trying to figure out where this is coming from. You've never even given me a chance!"

"Maybe not but this is how I feel," I said sadly.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "Michael, I love you."

I shuffled my feet. "Maria, I care about you very deeply but I can't love someone who doesn't truly love me. I'm sorry."

Maria closed her eyes and a sob escaped her lips. "Not as sorry as I am, Michael."


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started.

**Chapter Three: Fear **

**Liz **

"There they are," Alex informed me. We were sitting in the control room of the UFOcenter. I turned my head to see Valenti and Pierce walk into the building.

Max and Isabel cocked their guns by the door. Alex glanced worriedly at Isabel and she gave him a small smile.

"Be careful," he said to her.

Max loosely dangled the gun by his hip. "It's nothing difficult. We just have to pretend to bust Valenti and Pierce. Are Michael and Maria on their way?"

"They should be. Tess is picking them up," I replied.

"Are you sure that you should load those?" Alex asked, doubt clouding his face.

"We don't know what Pierce is capable of," Max pointed out.

I do, I thought.

Isabel flung her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get this over with, Max."

Max nodded and they both left. Alex and I watched while Isabel and Max pointed their guns at Valenti and Pierce. They both raised their hands in surrender and Isabel guided Valenti in one direction. Max dragged Pierce in front of the projector and used his powers to tie him to a chair.

Alex and I shared a look. Valenti and Isabel walked up the steps and entered our little hideaway. Valenti rubbed his hands together. "Is Kyle alright?"

"He's fine, Sheriff. Max had to lock him in a closet so he wouldn't see anything or get hurt though," I informed him.

Valenti nodded and pulled up a chair. He rested his chin on his arm and gazed at Pierce. "What do you suppose we do with him?"

"My first suggest would be to kill him," I said solemnly. When they all looked at me in surprise, I continued. "He's a monster."

"That may be," Valenti mused. "But maybe there is another way."

"How?"

"Well the government doesn't take very well to exposure. If we threaten to go to the media, Pierce will be taken care of."

"But that doesn't guarantee anything," I argued.

We all turned when he heard the back door open. Tess, Maria, and Michael filed in and came up.

"Where's Max?" Tess asked immediately.

Ignoring her, I focused on Maria who looked like she had been crying. I was going to ask Michael what was going on but his eyes were focused elsewhere. He crossed over to the window overlooking the facility and choked out, "Is that him?"

His gray eyes met mine. "Yes."

Michael braced his body weight and leaned against a wall. "I thought we just were going to draw him out," he said, rubbing his temples.

"And we did. We have to find out what happened to Nasedo, Michael. Pierce has to know something," Tess said.

"What happened to Nasedo?" Michael asked in curiosity.

"He never made it out of the building when we rescued you. We haven't heard from him since," Isabel informed him. "Maybe Pierce can tell us where he is."

Michael laughed dryly. "He isn't going to tell you anything."

"We don't know that," Isabel tried to reason.

"I know *him*, Isabel. He won't tell you anything. You made a mistake by bringing him here."

The coldness in Michael's voice made everyone stand still. I began to understand the logic behind Michael's cold demeanor. He was afraid that somehow Pierce would escape and take him back. But I was the only one who knew that and to everyone else, he masked his fear with anger.

"Well we can't just let him go, Michael," Tess argued.

His eyes narrowed and he began to pace. "I'm not saying that we should."

The implications of his words hit all of us. I, however, agreed with him. Just seeing what Pierce had done to him made me want to kill Pierce. Michael had to live it.

"Michael, we can't just *kill* him," Isabel said through gritted teeth.

"You're the one holding the damn gun, Isabel!" Michael shot back.

"That doesn't mean that we should use it. Valenti had an idea about letting the government take care of him. There has to be another way. We don't just kill people."

Michael scoffed. "Things changed."

"Look," I said as I stood between the two of them. "Right now, we have to get information out of Pierce about Nasedo. When we get that information, we'll figure out how to handle him. I don't think that Pierce will just *tell* us where Nasedo is. We have to find that out another way."

"I can dream walk him," Tess volunteered. "Once we figure out where he is, we can heal him with the healing stones. Isabel told me you guys have them."

Before anyone could reply, Max came in.

"Max? What are you doing up here?" Valenti asked.

"Pierce is pretty much incapable of escaping, guys. Don't worry. Actually I'm here because Pierce has a request."

"Since when do we take requests from our enemies?" Michael asked snidely.

Max turned to face Michael.

"He asked to talk to you."

Michael froze. "Let me think about it."

"He won't talk until he sees you, Michael. If we want this information…"

"I said I'll think about it dammit!" Michael wailed and turned angry eyes at Max.

"Look, we need him to talk," Max said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"And you need to let it go!" I shouted at Max. "You have no right to make Michael do this."

"I'm going outside to think," Michael said briskly. We heard the backdoor slam shut a minute later.

Max came over to me. "Liz, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. I'm going to go check on Michael."

"Dammit!" I heard Michael yelp and I watched as a trash can flew across the back alley.

"No trash can is safe from Michael Guerin," I joked. Leaning against the back door, I looked at him in concern. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. You already know what it is."

I looked down. "I'm really sorry about Max, Michael. He just doesn't understand."

"Of course he doesn't, Liz. Why would he?" he replied bitterly. "I know you love him or whatever but he never has understood. Why start now?"

I went over to stand next to him and frowned. "Because you need him to. I know what you're doing-pushing them away. Maybe you should let them in."

"Maybe you should stop trying to give me advice," he snapped.

I shrunk back into the door, hurt etched on my face. "You let *me* in, Michael," I pointed out.

"No, Liz. I didn't really have much of a choice," he growled.

Tears brimmed my eyes. Is that what I did? Force myself into his mind? Hurt washed over me so I decided to tread on safe territory.

"Are you going to talk to him or not?" came my tight reply. "Because we would like to know."

"Liz.." he began, a sad look passing over his face.

"No, Michael! What the hell do you want from me, Michael? I'm so sorry that I just barged into your life. So don't mind me. Just go back to brooding your ass off, alright?" I yelled.

"Liz, that wasn't what I meant," he tried to explain.

"Is this what you always do? Make people care about you and then just push them aside like it means nothing? Despite what you think, Michael, you need somebody. Especially now with what you've been through. I'm willing to be there, Michael, but if you think that I'm barging into your life then please let me know," I finished, my tears beginning to spill over.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm just upset and I wasn't thinking, Liz. I want you to be there. The thing is that you understand me. No one can understand like you do. You didn't barge into my life and even if you did, I'm happy that you're here. Why should I open up to them when I have *you*, Liz?"

I stood speechless.

"I'm sorry, Liz."

"Did you just apologize to me?" I asked in disbelief.

Michael smirked, "But don't mention it to anyone. I have a reputation to protect."

I grinned. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, too. I still can't believe this is happening. I mean we hardly got along before and know we understand each other."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

"Yes."

"I want to talk to Pierce but I can't do it alone."

"You mean me?" I asked in surprise.

His eyes met mine and he sighed deeply. "I need you to do this for me."

"Of course, Michael. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah. I think I am," came his haunted reply.

**Michael **

Two pairs of questioning eyes fell on Liz and I when we got back to the control room. I glanced at Liz by my side and couldn't help the sense of comfort that came over me.

"Where are Maria and Alex?" Liz asked.

"They are providing our families with alibis. Isabel and Tess are able to find out where Pierce has Nasedo's body so they went to get it and said we should meet them at the Pod Chamber later so we can use the healing stones," Max answered. His eyes darted between Liz and I. "So what are you going to do?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Valenti stood up from his chair. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. This is something I have do on my terms."

Valenti nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Michael."

I ran a hand through my hair in a nervous gesture. "I just want to get this over with."

With that said, I turned on my heel and began to descend down the stairs with Liz following behind me.

"Wait!" I heard Max yell. "Why are you taking Liz with you?"

Before I could answer, Liz responded, "He needs someone to go with him."

"Yeah. Someone with powers. Not you," Max argued, eyes ablaze.

I knew he was just trying to protect her but when I saw Liz cross her arms, I knew he was in for it.

"I'm not an invalid, Max. If it makes you feel better, I have Michael there to protect me."

With my eyes, I dared Max to question my abilities. He backed off and just said to Liz, "Watch out for anything strange. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Liz softened and gave him a small smile, "I'll be alright, Max."

With one last glance at Mat, she gestured for me to proceed down the stairs.

It felt like I was walking to the electrical chair or something. With every step, I began to grow more nervous. The smell of medical supplies and blood reached my noise. My nostrils flared and bile began to rise in my throat.

Suddenly the room began to feel a lot smaller and the walls turned white. The cold steel of the table shocked my bare back.

Then the room returned to normal. I must have been going crazy because I swear I saw movement in the back curtain by where Pierce was. I shook it off because I knew no one else was in the building besides the gang.

I began to panic but then I felt Liz's hand holding mine. Or had I grabbed hers?

She gave me a small knowing smile. "You alright?"

Before I could answer, HE spoke.

"Michael, how are you doing?" he asked in his usual taunting voice.

Anger and fear consumed me. Torn between running away and killing him with my bare hands, I stood still.

Sensing my conflict, he sneered. "Long time, no see. Miss me?"

Clenching my fists, I tried to ignore the energy building up in my hands. "I should kill you right now."

"But you can't, Michael, or you won't," he mocked. "Either way, you need me for something. Otherwise, you would have killed me by now."

"Are you *asking* me to kill you because that would be arranged," I growled, narrowing my eyes and bringing my lips to a tight line.

This bastard was making it too easy.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's only fair, Michael. That's the only reason why I didn't kill you-because you had information I wanted. I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you if you didn't have what I wanted. And I would have enjoyed every second of it. Let's be honest with each other here, Michael. If I didn't have what you wanted, would you kill me?"

I regarded him with a cold expression. "Yes. And I would have enjoyed every second of it," I admitted, playing on his words. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Pierce laughed with malice. "So you can see the irony in all this, dear Michael. *You're just like me*. You'd kill me just as fast as I'd kill you. How does that make you feel?"

I'm not going to lie to you, that hurt. I knew it wasn't true but just because the words came from him-it hurt.

"You're wrong," Liz said from next to me. "He's nothing like you. You're a cold heartless bastard. If he doesn't kill you, I *will*."

Shocked by the determination and hatred in her voice, I turned to her with wide eyes. So did Pierce.

Both Liz and I turned around when we heard Max and Valenti banging on the window in the control room. They both looked panicked and Max was pointing behind me.

By the time I turned around, it was too late.

Pierce was standing up and his chair was on the ground along with the rope. He stood still with a gun in his hand and his signature smirk on his face.

Fear ran through my veins. Not only for me but for Liz too.

I pulled her tense body closer to me and turned to Pierce.

"But how?" I asked in shock.

Pierce gave a evil half smile. "I had a little help, Michael," and he waved the gun carelessly. "It's good to have friends."

And then Kyle Valenti came out from the back curtains, holding a gun of his own.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Twisted fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: M

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

**A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started. Also I am resurrecting dark places as well. so look out for new chapters that soon :)**

**Chapter Four: One Down **

Liz

"Tell them to come down here!" Kyle commanded, waving the gun wildly and gesturing at the others in the control room. His eyes darted eccentrically around the room. "Now!"

I turned around and gestured for Max and Valenti to come to where we were.

"Kyle, just put the gun down," I said in a shaky voice.

I was terrified. Pierce and Kyle both had their guns aimed at Michael and I. Trust me, you'd be pretty damn scared too.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked Michael. "Tell me!"

Michael looked confused. Who was Kyle talking about? "Maybe this would go better if you weren't holding a gun, Valenti," Michael suggested.

"This would go better if you would *shut up*! Dad?"

Behind us, Max and Valenti had gathered. Kyle began to take a step forward to his father but Pierced stopped him. "Just remember what I told you, Kyle. We have to get him and Liz away from them."

"What? Son, what did he tell you?" Valenti asked Kyle, his eyes wide in confusion. "Kyle, where did you get that gun?"

"He told me everything, Dad! About the shooting! Everything! They've been controlling Liz for a year now. I won't let them take you too," Kyle ground out, his voice set in determination.

"No, Kyle," I tried to explain. "He's lying to you. Pierce is the bad guy here, not us."

"Don't listen," Pierce instructed him. "Now give me the guns! I know you have them. Drop them now!"

Valenti and Max slowly extracted their guns from their pockets and put them on the floor.

Pierce smirked in satisfaction and then gestured the gun at me. "Come here."

I stood frozen with fear and my eyes flew to Michael.

"No," Michael said. "It's not her you want."

"That is true, Michael. But I never was one for doing the sensible thing."

I took two steps towards Kyle because I'd be safer with him then with Pierce. Kyle reached out and pulled me to him. He kept one hand clasping my elbow and the other holding the gun.

Pierce gestured to the back curtain and gruffly said to Kyle, "Take her back there."

Kyle shook his head. "What about my dad?"

"Don't worry, Kyle."

"But you said.." Kyle began.

"GO!" Pierce exploded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Kyle reluctantly dragged me behind the back curtain and into the room behind it. The minute he let me go, I began to scream at him. "Kyle, you are making a big mistake!"

"Liz, once Pierce makes things better, you'll break out of the spell that Evans has you under," Kyle said.

"No! Kyle! Pierce lied to you! He is going to kill everything in that room! Including your father! And than he is going to come in here and kill *us*!"

"Liz, this is crazy. You are *talking* crazy!"

Seeing that convincing Kyle wasn't going work, I wracked my brain for another way to get out of here. I had seen Kyle wrestle before so there was no way I could fight him. Then I came up with an idea. I just hoped Kyle would fall for it. I took a deep breath and prayed this would work.

"If you're right, Kyle, how can Max do this to me? All this time I thought that he loved me," I lied, looking up at him with doe eyes. If Kyle had one weak spot, it was Max.

Bingo.

His eyes softened and he walked closer to me. "Liz, I know it's not fair the way he treated you."

I looked away from him and waited for him to take another step towards me. Time to go in for the kicker.

"Do you think he made us break up?"

Low blow. I know but…..

That did it. The second Kyle got within range, my foot whipped out and kicked him in the balls. He fell quickly and dropped his gun. I ran over and picked up the gun.

Before I opened the door, I apologized to Kyle. "I' m sure that Max can heal that for you. Sorry, Kyle."

I opened the door and pushed aside the curtain. The next minute or so will be forever burned into my brain. When Pierce shifted in my direction with a shocked expression on his face, Michael and Max used their powers to bring their guns to them. Pierce turned back in their direction and impulsively shot his gun off when he saw they were armed to protect himself.

The room sounded with gun shots from Pierce's gun.

Valenti fell to the ground with a thud and Max and Michael both diverted their attention to him. Pierce aimed the gun square at Michael's chest.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and my brain could only process was that Pierce was going to shoot Michael.

*Pierce was going to shoot Michael.*

Boom.

The room went silent. The metallic sound of Pierce dropping his gun echoed throughout the room. His eyes grew wide with fear and he opened his mouth but no words came out.

Then he dropped to the floor, his right hand clutching the bullet hole in his chest, coating it with blood.

His eyes closed shut.

Max cautiously walked over to his prone body and knelt down next to him. His hand snaked out and grasped Pierce's wrist.

With eyes full of trepidation, he stood up.

"He's dead," Max announced.

I could feel the room spinning and all breath escaping my lungs.

Max's eyes landed on me. Realizing I was still holding Kyle's gun, I dropped it as if it were burning my hands.

"I shot him," I whispered, the words barely reaching my ears. "I killed him."

**Michael **

My eyes stayed locked on Liz. I couldn't believe her words. Despite the body of Pierce on the floor and the gun laying by Liz's feet, I couldn't believe it.

Pierce was dead.

Liz had killed him.

Kyle emerged from behind the back curtain with a grimace of pain on his face. I had completely forgot about him. What had he seen?

Then Kyle's face went pale. "Dad?" he squeaked out. "Oh my god, someone help him."

Our attention returned to the wounded sheriff.

"Max," I said to him. "You have to heal him."

Max was still looking at Liz with a strange look on his face and didn't show any evidence that he had heard my words. "Maxwell!" I shouted and his head whipped towards my direction. "You need to heal Valenti!"

Max rushed to Valenti's side only to be pushed aside by Kyle. "No!" he shouted, his eyes moist. "You've done enough, don't you think?"

Max's eyes flashed with hurt but then he growled, "Kyle, I know we have our differences but you have to let me help him."

"You can help him?" Kyle asked, eyes wide.

"Like he helped me when I was shot, Kyle. He can heal people," Liz offered.

Obviously Pierce had left that out when he supposedly told Kyle what was going on. Kyle watched in amazement as Max healed Valenti. My attention was still on Liz, who was still standing in the same spot. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was shaking.

I know I should have been ecstatic that Pierce was dead but right now, Liz's emotional distress came first. It was a bittersweet moment knowing that the death of the one man I actually hated more than Hank had come at Liz's expense.

Concerned, I began to walk towards her. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in her own world. When I got within an arm's reach of her, she stepped away from me and put out a hand to keep me from getting any closer to her.

"Michael, don't," she pleaded, her voice thick with tears.

Understanding that maybe she needed some space, I took a step back. "Are you alright?"

Real smooth, Guerin. She just killed a man. I wouldn't even be alright after that.

She shook her head. "He's dead," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I took Kyle's gun from him and when I came out here, Pierce turned to me. Then you and Max started shooting at him. I saw Valenti go down and Pierce-" she stopped.

"Pierce what?" I prodded gently.

Liz's eyes searched my face as if she were thinking about something. "Nothing," she replied. "My finger slipped."

"Your finger slipped?" I asked incredulously. Something about the way she said it and how she didn't meet my eyes, gave away that something was wrong.

"Yes, Michael, it did," she snapped. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"I want answers now!" I heard Kyle shouting at Max from behind me. Valenti was holding Kyle back and Kyle was trying to kill Max.

"Son, you have to calm down," Valenti said in a soothing voice.

"No!" Kyle screamed as he extracted himself from his father.

"Fine," I heard Liz say from behind us in a cold voice. "Let's just tell him. He's seen enough. I'd want an explanation too if there was a dead body ten feet away from me."

"We don't have time, Liz," Max pleaded. "We have to meet Isabel and Tess at the Pod Chamber."

"I'll fill him in," Valenti volunteered. "That is, if that's alright with you."

Max and Valenti shared a look. "That's probably the easiest thing to do. The three of you stay here and make sure no one gets in."

"No," came Liz's protest. "I'm coming with you."

Max sent her a warning look. "Liz, can I talk to you privately?"

Liz frowned and followed Max behind the back curtain door. Max lightly closed the door behind him. So I was able to hear what they were saying because the door was still halfway open.

"Liz, all we are going to do is go to the Pod Chamber and revive Nasedo," Max was saying.

"So let me guess, it's no humans allowed, right?" came Liz's slightly hurt reply.

"It's not like that. If someone comes into the building…"

"Valenti and Kyle are here. He's the freaking *sheriff*. No one will ask him questions if he says the UFOcenter is closed!"

"Are you willing to take that chance, Liz? If someone comes in and sees the dead body, you'll be charged for murder!"

The room was silent.

Dammit, Maxwell. How could he be so insensitive?

"Murder?" came Liz's choked reply. I could *hear* her tears.

Damn him. He made her cry.

"Liz, that's not what I meant…"

"Do you think that I *meant* to kill him? I mean, yeah, he's a jackass but do you honestly think that I'm capable of *murder*?"

"No, Liz. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you didn't mean to kill him."

"I want to come with you, Max. Not because I need to so I can prove something to you but because I *want* to be with you. Isn't that what we talked about before? We make our own destinies. Don't make mine for me, Max."

I heard the sound of people moving. They must be hugging or something like that.

I backed away from the door.

For some reason, the thought of them touching in any way made my stomach feel funny. I went back over to Valenti and Kyle to find them talking in quiet tones.

Max and Liz came out holding hands.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: T

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

**A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started. Also I am resurrecting dark places as well. so look out for new chapters that soon :)**

**Chapter Five: Choices **

Michael

Isabel and Tess were already at the Pod Chamber when we got there. Isabel was pacing and Tess was sitting by Nasedo's body with a worried expression on her face. She stood up when she saw us and promptly handed Max and I a stone. It was strange to see Tess display any kind of human emotion. Despite whatever twisted sick father-daughter relationship Nasedo and Tess had going on, Tess obviously cared about him a great deal.

"Let's do this," Tess said impatiently.

"Are you sure that's him?" I asked, questionably looking over the short dark man on the floor.

"He shape-shifted when he saved you. That's the last form I saw him in," Max said, biting his bottom lip in worry. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It has to, Max," Tess replied. She looked at Max and said in a low voice, "We have to pair off for the stones to work."

I saw Liz cringe from the corner of my eyes as Max and Tess huddled together and closed their eyes. Isabel walked over to me and smiled. "It's now or never."

She placed her hand under mine and together we cupped the small stone.

I began to feel the stone pull the energy out of my body. It was a strange sensation because I didn't feel any weaker but I knew the energy was being extracted from me. I could actually feel my energy being gathered into the stone and then Isabel's soft energy joined it.

Opening my eyes a crack, I saw that the stone was glowing.

There was a crackle in the air and all the energy in the stones suddenly lashed out.

All the breath left my lungs at the sudden loss.

"Michael, look," I heard Isabel whisper in awe.

Nasedo's body was encased in a gold light. His body changed grotesquely from the dark man to the form of Ed Harding. Then it changed to a woman who didn't look familiar and that figure meshed into the familiar form of Max. Strangely enough, his next form was a gray specimen with a human shape.

Is that what we really looked like? I thought in wonder.

Then the light was gone and Nasedo opened his eyes in the form of Ed Harding. Tess's eyes grew wide with joy and she jumped up to greet him.

"You're alright," she said. "I was afraid you would leave me."

Nasedo pinned her with a cold look. "You aren't ready to be left alone yet, Tess." Then he looked at us all and added, "None of you are."

"How do the orbs work?" Isabel asked suddenly. "We have both of them and I want to know what they do."

Nasedo looked surprised but quickly composed himself. "I can't tell you that."

"You're our protector," I said simply. "Now tell us."

I wanted to know what they did. They must be important if they were calling to Max and Liz and the government wanted to know what they were.

Nasedo narrowed his eyes at me. "I am your protector. Not your personal instruction manual."

"You don't know how to do it, do you?" Max asked.

Nasedo looked angry but didn't deny it.

"How could you not know?" I yelled at him. "You're supposed to be our leader. These orbs are obviously important."

"I'm not the leader, Michael," Nasedo corrected me.

"What do you mean you aren't the leader?" Max asked incredulously.

"Figure out, Max."

"It's me, isn't it?" Max concluded with a scared expression on his face.

Nasedo didn't say anything.

There was silence in the room until Nasedo said, "I don't know how the orbs work. But I know that they communicate with someone. I don't know who-it could be your enemies and they could find you quickly if it is. We have bigger fish to fry right now. I want to go after Pierce."

My eyes caught Liz's and she looked down at the floor. "He's taken care of," Liz said softly.

"What do you mean, he's taken care of?"

"He's dead," I informed him, trying to take his focus off of Liz.

"He'll be replaced," Nasedo argued.

"Not if they don't know he's dead," Max suggested.

Nasedo smiled eerily and waved his hand over his face. Within seconds, Pierce was standing right in front of us. I tried to convince myself that it was just Nasedo but my body was reacting to his presence otherwise.

"I'll keep in contact with you as much as I can," he said and began to leave the chamber. "Use the orbs at our own risk."

Before he left, he looked at Liz. "Is something wrong, Liz? Why, you look like you've seen a ghost," he sneered. Liz paled and watched him leave.

Did Nasedo know that Liz was the one that killed Pierce?

Before I could think about that any further, Max walked past me and grabbed the two orbs. "Let's do this."

"We don't know how they work," Isabel reminded him.

"Let's just try to use them like we used the healing stones," Max suggested. "You ready?"

Looking back on that day, I realize that I probably should have said no to that question.

Max handed Isabel and I an orb and went over to Tess.

The next thing I knew, the orbs were glowing blue and a beeping sound filled the room. A bright blue light overtook the room and when it faded, a women with long blonde hair stood in front of us.

She looked like Isabel, I thought in awe.

The women looked lovingly at us and smiled. "If you are seeing me now, it means that you are alive and well. I take this form because it will be familiar to you, and it will help you to understand what I am about to say. You have lived before. You perished in the conflict that enslaves our planet but your essence was duplicated, cloned, and mixed with human genetic materials so that you might be recreated into human beings. My son, you were the beloved leader of our people. I have sent with you your young bride. My daughter, the man you were betrothed to, and your brother's second-in-command."

I felt my world turn upside down. I was engaged to Isabel, Max was a king, and Tess was his bride.

Oh my god.

"Our enemies have come to the Earth. You will know them only by the evil within. Learn enough to use your skills, your knowledge, your leadership to combat the enemy so that you can come back and free us. And that I may once again hold you both in my arms. I live for that moment. Help us. I love you"

Then she disappeared as if she were never there. The one link between us and what we really were dissipated before our very eyes. Isabel turned to Max with tears in her eyes.

"That's our mother, Max."

Max nodded numbly.

I took a deep breath. "I always knew there was something out there but I had no idea it would be so…"

"I know," Max finished. "We have to stick together now. It's the four of now. You heard what she said about our enemies."

Tess's eyes lit up and she ran over to embrace Max. "I know you'd understand," she cooed, clearly misunderstanding Max's words.

Liz looked more devastated than she did when she found out she had killed Pierce. Her eyes took in Max in Tess's arms and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying and began to leave the chamber.

I watched in relief as Max disentangled himself from Tess and grabbed Liz's retreating form. When she turned around and faced Max, I knew what she was about to do. Her eyes were filled with dread and she crossed her arms.

"Liz," Max protested. "Everything that I said to you is still true. I still love you."

"But Max, you have a destiny. One that I'm not a part of and I refuse to hold you back from it."

Max's back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face but I didn't have to. "But I don't love Tess, Liz. I love you."

Liz closed her eyes as if to drown his words out. "It's not enough anymore, Max. I'm sorry."

Liz leaned forward and gave him a short kiss. He held on her tightly because we all he didn't want to let her go. Liz gently pulled away and left the Pod Chamber. Max immediately began to run after her and I followed after him.

I caught his arm and he turned on me with angry anguished eyes. When he saw that he wasn't going anywhere, he shouted Liz's name. She froze and turned around slowly. I waited for Max to say something-anything.

But they didn't have to speak.

Their pain spoke volumes.

Liz sent me a grateful look before she turned back around and ran down the rocks. Max stood frozen.

"I love her, Michael," he whispered, his voice cracking.

I took a deep breath. "I know you do, Max, and she loves you too. That's why she let you go."

**Liz **

By time I reached my apartment, my brain had finally began to function. I refused to even remotely think about what I had just done. As long as I didn't think about what I had walked away from, my feet would keep moving. As long as I didn't think about the life I had taken today, I'd continue with mine.

I had walked around Roswell for a while like a zombie, detached from the outside world.

I numbly read the note from my parents on the fridge about how they'd be in Dexter until tomorrow night and then dragged my feet upstairs to my room. I turned the light on and wasn't surprised when I saw Michael leaning against my window.

"I was worried about you," he said, his dark eyes taking me in.

"I went for a walk," I explained.

Instead of challenging me, he walked closer to me. "How are you holding up?" he asked as he lightly touched my arm.

"Well I found out that the man I love is practically married to someone else *and* a king of a foreign planet. That and I killed someone today. It's like one big happy party going on in my head right now, Michael. What do you want me to tell you?" I quipped sarcastically.

Michael raised an eyebrow at me. "I can wait."

"For what?"

"For you to break," he replied as his stubborn gaze met mine.

I looked down and shifted my feet. How did he see right through me?

"I'm waiting to wake up. I'm kind of just hoping that all of this is just a terrible dream and tomorrow I'm going to wake up like none of this ever happened," I admitted. "But then there is this terrifying possibility that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and still be here."

"Why did you do it?" Michael asked suddenly. "If your greatest fear is losing him, why did you let him go?"

I hesitated. Was I ready to go there? To begin to accept that I had walked away?

Talking about it made it real.

And real…it *hurt*.

Making my decision, I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. "Because, Michael, when I heard his mother say those words, I came to the shocking realization that I could never lose Max Evans if I tried. The thing is…I never had him."

Feeling the anguish rising in my throat, I closed my eyes and basked in it for a moment.

"Do you love him?" Michael asked.

"Does it matter?" I immediately replied.

Michael crossed the room and sat next to me on the bed. "I guess it doesn't."

"So what happened with Maria?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him to change the subject.

Michael pinched his nose and dipped his head forward. "We broke up."

I had a feeling that was what it was. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Because she could never understand the real me. I'm not perfect and Maria just wants to constantly change that. I'd like to believe that I deserve someone who can see the real me and *still* love me."

Strangely enough, I completely understood. Maria *was* always trying to change him.

"I hear what you're saying, Michael, but you can't hide the real you. Even though this might bruise your manly ego, the real you is beautiful."

He scratched his head nervously at my candid words. "Don't call me beautiful ever again, Parker. But thanks."

I laughed and gave him a small smile. "The past couple of days has really sucked for us, haven't they?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That they have," Michael agreed. "But I guess you have to see the bright side of things."

"Are you kidding me? I'm missing anything good about this whole situation," I skeptically said.

"I guess you really have to look . You see me and somehow you aren't running away screaming but you're here *with me*. You're my hope in all this disaster."

Taken aback by his announcement, I began to replay the past two days in my mind. I didn't go through any of it alone because Michael was there.

He was my hope too.

I shifted my position on the bed so I was facing him completely. "I guess I never got to thank you for being my hope."

Michael gave a deep chuckle. "I think we're even."

Suddenly, his warm gray eyes locked on mine like they had so many times before. My eyes trailed from his eyes down his face and resting on his full lips. I knew it was wrong-I did but there was something so right about it.

His large hand came up to cup my cheek and I leaned into his hand, sighing gently. Michael scooted closer and brought his lips a mere millimeter away from mine. His eyes searched mine for approval and despite the whirling emotions in my head, I knew they shone with my desire for him to kiss me.

If either of us leaned any closer, our lips would meet. My breath began to speed up and I could feel his breath tickling my face. I filled the last place between them, our lips almost touching and then….

The light tapping on my window took us out of our stupor.

Michael and I sprung apart like we were both electrocuted. His eyes barely met mine as I went to my window to see who was there.

"Max?"

The sheer awkwardness in the room was unbearable. I heard Michael jump off the bed as I opened the window for Max to come in. Max hopped in and said immediately, "Liz, we have to talk. What's Michael doing here?"

Oh boy.

I could feel Michael's eyes boring holes into my back. What was I supposed to say? He's here because he checked up on me. And oh yeah! We almost KISSED?!

Max's eyes searched mine for an explanation. I sent Michael an apologetic look. "He wanted to ask me how Maria was doing," I lied.

"What's wrong with Maria?" Max asked Michael.

Michael looked at me with an amused look on his face and his eyebrow was raised. With Max's attention on Michael, I mouthed 'please' to Michael. Michael frowned and a look of -dejection?- crossed his face. "We broke up earlier today. I didn't want Maria overdosing on cedar oil or something," and then shrugged.

Max seemed to accept that and then looked at me. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Finding my voice, I nodded. "Michael was just leaving. Weren't you, Michael?"

Michael's eyes sparked and he crossed his arms. "I just got here."

"Michael, this is kind of important," Max pleaded with him.

"Liz and I were just having an equally important conversation before you interrupted, Maxwell."

I could tell Michael was angry because he was calling him Maxwell. An angry Michael was never a good thing. I had to stop him before he said something to Max that he'd regret later.

Angry Michael deflated and his face went blank. I hadn't seen Michael look at me like that since before the van-before the past two days. How had Michael's attitude completely transformed in a split second?

Michael waved a dismissive hand. "You know what, Parker, forget it. Sorry for the inconvenience, Maxwell, I was just under the impression that Liz and I were having an important conversation." He sent a cold stare my way. "But I guess you're more important. Good night."

My heart constricted as he stumped out of my room.

Parker.

He said as if it were an indifference to him.

Parker.

Just some face in a crowd of people.

What had I done?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 or polarchica516 depending of the forum that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: T

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started.

**Chapter Six: Dreams of Heaven **

Liz

Max let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad we're alone, Liz. I want to talk to you about today."

Pain came over in waves as if I remembered the events of the evening-walking away from Max. My eyes took in the King standing before me.

The King with a *Queen*, Liz, I reminded myself.

I suddenly became aware of that feeling I got when Michael left my room. A reaction to the fact that my comfort was gone. When Michael was with me, I totally forgot about Max. I felt comfort and safety.

Happy.

And I had let him walk out of my room, angry to the point where he was shut down completely on me. I must be the biggest idiot in the world.

"Max, there's nothing left to say. I stand by my decision," I said firmly and began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm going after Michael," I replied and I began to open the door.

"Why?" Max asked, slightly hurt.

I took a deep breath and closed the door. Turning around to face Max, I looked him in the eye. "Because he needs me, Max."

And I needed *him*.

Max would have to wait.

I turned the doorknob but stopped when Max grabbed my arm to stop me. "I need you too, Liz. I refuse to let you walk away from me again," he said, tears glistening in his eyes.

His words stuck a cord inside of me. "That's wasn't your choice. It was mine to walk away."

"So why did you?"

"Because Max, I can't get in the way of your destiny…."

"Liz, you are my destiny," he vowed, his eyes gazing into mine. "After everything we've been through…"

I moved away from Max to give myself some distance. "After everything we've went through Max, it's not worth it. You are the only person who can break my heart and make it soar with joy at the same time, Max. We are either happy or miserable together and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being hurt by you. We both would be lying to ourselves if we say that this is the last time you are going to hurt me but that's not true. One day, Max, you'll find out that you remember Tess and your past together and it is going to hurt like hell. So I'm making the choice to stop the heartbreak before it begins."

"But Liz, I love you. If anything our relation is beyond complicated. We've risked so much for each other. *We* are one risk after another. But what we have is special and beautiful. Isn't that worth taking *this* risk for?"

I looked into Max's hazel eyes and felt my heart break all over again. He saved my life and destroyed at the same time. He was my joy and my pain.

"No, Max. Not anymore."

Max froze and the tears fell freely from his eyes. He took a step towards me and I stepped back.

"No, Max! I don't want another proclamation of love right now, alright?"

"Then what do you want, Liz?" he asked in a wounded voice.

"I want you to leave, Max."

Max held my gaze for a while and he turned on his heel and started towards my window. He had one leg outside when I heard him ask me softly, "Do you still love me?"

My throat closed up and my sobs began to echo in the small room. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears. "Does it matter?"

When I opened my eyes, Max was gone.

Walking over to my bed, I cried myself to sleep.

I was lost Max and Michael in the exact same night.

And the saddest part of all is that I missed Michael.

Michael

"Hello, Michael."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room with white walls. Blinking several times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I rubbed my eyes.

Where was I?

"Tell me where you're from."

I searched the room trying to find where were the voice was coming from. Where I'm from?

"Who are you?" I shouted.

A loud sadistic chuckle filled the room. "I could ask you the same question, Michael."

"How do you know my name?"

"Now, now, Michael. I ask the questions around here-not you. Are we clear?"

Laughing cockily, I crossed my arms. "I don't listen to anyone and I sure as hell don't want to start now."

"Cocky, aren't we? That will change, Michael. Tell me where are you from?"

Trying to buy time so I could evaluate an escape, I tried to find a door anywhere in the room. "Roswell, New Mexico. So where are you from?"

There was no reply and then I heard a loud beeping noise. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Well I never was one for taking the easy way out."

Suddenly, the room went dark and I heard a door open. I began to run frantically trying to find the door when I heard footsteps coming into the room. I raised my hand ready to blast at anything or anyone that came in.

But I couldn't feel any energy. I focused harder but no energy was building in my hands.

What had happened to my powers?

A butt of a gun slammed into the side of head and dots exploded in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground clutching my head, feeling blood beginning to coat my fingers. A foot kicked my ribs and I grunted and rolled over.

The lights came on and I saw a man in a black suit standing over me wiping off his gun. Racking my brain to place this face because I knew I had seen him before, I tried to ignore the pain in my head.

He kneeled down next to me. "That was the easy way, Michael. Don't push me."

"Deputy Fisher?" I asked in confusion.

"No, Michael, that was just a cover. My real name is Pierce. You're probably wondering why your powers aren't working. I injected a serum that will disable the part of your brain energy is generated from."

The alien hunter….

Masking my fear, I struggled to stand up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pierce stood up also and sighed. "Don't lie, Michael. We have test results of your body. You aren't human, are you?"

Gathering all my energy, I charged at Pierce full force. His gun dropped on the floor and I had him against the wall, my hand around his throat. Even now, his eyes were mocking.

"Killing me won't do any good, Michael."

Squeezing tighter, I glared at him. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back and I stumbled onto the floor. Four men stood over me with stunners. Electrical currents ran agonizingly up and down my body for what seemed like a lifetime. Curling up into a fetal position, I began to scream.

"Michael?"

"Michael?"

"Michael!"

I tore my eyes open to find that the men and Pierce were gone. The pain was gone also. My heart soared to find that I was looking into Liz's chocolate eyes.

"Liz?"

"Shh…Michael. It's alright now. You're safe," she cooed.

"Oh god, Liz. It was just a dream. I thought I was back there again," I choked out as the white room transformed into my apartment.

Liz cradled my face with her hands. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Michael. I'm right here."

I pulled her into a tight embrace and she softly began to rock me. She slightly pulled away and I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft, I thought blissfully. Liz ran her hands over my back and opened her mouth so I could deepen the kiss.

Heaven. She was heaven.

Heaven through all the hell.

Then she was roughly pulled away from me.

Pierce stood over her while she laid on the floor, her eyes filled with fear.

"Liz!" I shouted frantically.

Pierce's cold eyes met mine. "I'm just returning the favor to your little girlfriend here, Michael. Care to watch?"

He raised the gun with his finger on the trigger.

"No!"

"NO!" I shouted and shot upright. Shocked to find myself lying in my bed, the covers tangled around my sweaty body. My eyes darted around the room, looking for Pierce. The sound of creaky metal met my ears and I saw that the bed was shaking. Peeling the wet covers off of my body, I realized that my hand was trembling.

The bed wasn't shaking.

I was.

"Get a grip, Michael," I lectured myself. "It was just a nightmare."

It started out as a nightmare-or a recollection of my first day at the white room-and then somehow Liz got there.

"Oh my god, Liz."

What if it wasn't a dream? What if something had really happened to her? I jerked out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. I pulled them on quickly and was out the door in under than ten seconds. My legs felt like rubber but I kept running until I saw Liz's ladder leading up to her balcony.

I quickly climbed up and flung her window open.

My breath caught in my throat.

Liz was gone. Her bed was ruffled but she was *gone*.

Mental pictures of Liz lying dead somewhere popped uninvited into my head. My breath came in short puffs as I tried to think beyond the staggering possibility that I had lost Liz.

Pierce couldn't have gotten her. He was *dead* and besides, it was just a dream…

Wasn't it?

I stopped pacing and plopped on Liz's bed, trying to think clearly.

Max.

She was with Max.

The realization brought forth relief and pain at the same time.

They were probably back together again and somewhere confessing their undying love for each other. Than again after that way I exploded on her earlier, why wouldn't she?

Truth be told, I was angry that I was simply dismissed as soon as Max came into the room. Angry and dejected. Maybe jealous. I was so pent up, I basically destroyed everything in my apartment when I got there. I didn't have time to take in that it was the first time I had been there since the white room. All I could think about was Max and Liz together.

Well as long as I'm being honest, I also wanted to kiss Liz earlier too.

With our new found understanding, I began to see Liz in a different light. One where she was wasn't just Liz Parker but she was this beautiful angel. Had the almost kiss meant nothing to her? Was it just a moment was weakness to her?

I didn't even know where these feelings were coming from. Is it possible to fall in love with someone in just two days? Then again, not too many people can see into the other person's soul. I didn't want to scare Liz at the time but when she got flashes of me, I got flashes of her too.

I saw everything just like she did.

Felt everything she did.

Yet I had lost her before I even had her.

I was so deep in my thinking that I didn't see the window open. Next thing I knew, Liz had her arms wrapped around me. "Oh my god, Michael. You're alright. I was so scared."

I was too wrapped up in the fact that I was holding her again that it took me a while to process her words. Reluctantly pulling away, I realized she was in her same clothes from earlier. "I'm alright? I came over here because I thought you were in danger."

Liz shook her head. "I can over to your apartment, Michael. I had this really bad dream that you were in the white room and I thought they had taken you."

She wasn't with Max!

Wait. She had a dream that…?

"Liz, in your dream, what else happened?"

"Why?"

"Because I think we may have had the same dream."

Liz looked at me with wide eyes. "You were in the white room with Pierce and you attacked him. Then these men started attacking you and I went to go help you. It was so strange, Michael. I was watching and then I was just *there* telling you everything was alright."

"You dream walked me," I said in amazement.

Liz immediately shook her head, "That's impossible. I'm human."

"But that feeling you described, Liz-when you *want* to do something and then you are there doing it-that's what it feels like to enter a dream."

Liz took a step back. "Michael, this is crazy."

"What was the last thing you thought about before you went to sleep?"

Liz froze and looked away from me.

"Liz, please," I pleaded.

"You," she whispered. "You were the last thing I thought about."

I took a step closer to her and touched her arm lightly. Looking into her eyes for some kind of hope, I swallowed nervously. "If it was actually *you* in the dream, Liz, then you kissed me."

Liz blushed and stepped away from her, her arms hugging her body. "Look, Michael…"

I waited for her to continue, my heart stopping.

"I love Max," came her heart-shattering words. "And I do have some amount of feelings for you that are beginning to blossom but I love Max. Not only do you deserve to have someone love you for the real you but also to have someone love you with their entire heart. Right now, I can't give you that. It's over with Max, Michael, I swear it is. But if and when I do promise you my heart, I want you to have all of it."

Her tear-filled eyes met mine. I didn't know whether to be heartbroken or humbled by her consideration. She did have feelings for me but she wanted me to have all of her- not just Max's leftovers.

"I don't want to lose you, Liz. So we stay friends and see what happens from there."

Liz smiled. "I don't want to lose you either, Michael. But I don't want you to have to wait and miss out…"

"I'd wait forever. I'm kind of hoping you'll be worth it," I lightly joked.

Liz hugged me lightly. "Are you going to be alright for the rest of the night?" she asked in concern.

I looked at her in confusion. "The nightmares, Michael," she clarified.

Funny how I forgot all about them.

"I think it's going to be a while before I'm going to be able to not have them," I said truthfully.

Liz frowned and than seemed to be debating something. "Why don't you just stay here tonight? That way if you have a nightmare, I'm right here."

We both fell asleep that night on her bed the same way we had in the van-her leaning into me and I leaning into her. Both of us knew tomorrow would be a tough day. Tomorrow we had to deal with her dream walking powers and try to figure what they meant, deal with the group, deal with Max, and face the world.

But tonight, we didn't have to.

Tonight, it was just us.

Heaven.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. Also this is a re-write of a fiction I wrote in 2003 under the pen name polarchica77 or polarchica516 depending of the forum that I never finished. * Indicates italics

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: T

Summary: My version of what happens during "Max to the Max". Michael gets captured instead...and things start to change

A/N: I very much appreciate reviews! The more I get, the more frequently I will revamp these chapters and get new ones started.

**Chapter Seven: Keeping Me in Roswell **

**Liz **

Groggily extracting myself from sleep, I instinctively pulled my pillow closer to me and sighed contently. Imagine my surprise when my pillow made a low groaning noise. My eyes snapped open and I couldn't help the small smile when I realized Michael was next to me. Somehow, we had shifted positions. His arm was draped around my waist protectively and my head was buried in the nook of his neck. His other hand was hanging off his side of the bed while our legs were tangled together.

The happy mood was quickly replaced by one of doubt. Was it fair to Michael to hold on to him like this? Biting my lip from thinking so hard, I felt Michael turn a bit. The small movement took me out of my bad mood and I focused on Michael.

He looked like a child when he slept. I knew it would take a long time for Michael to deal with his experience. With all the activity going on the past couple of days, I think he had to put it on the back burner. But now, it was inevitable to have to cope with it.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Michael had woken up. When I snapped back to reality, he was gazing down at me gently. "Morning."

A warm feeling swept over my body. "Good morning, Michael. Any nightmares?"

Michael's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "No, no nightmares but no dreams either."

I nodded, understanding. "How about you?" he asked in concern.

"Well besides my own dreams, no."

"We really should talk about this," Michael began.

I sighed heavily and rolled off the bed. Standing by the foot of the bed, I held up a hand. "No, Michael. Now really isn't a good time."

"We have to figure out what this means," he reasoned.

"I have an idea. Let's not dwell on it until it's a problem," I said, a bit irritated. "It's not that I'm repulsed or anything that I'm showing signs of alien powers. It's just that right now, a bit of dream walking isn't going to hurt anybody. I have other things to deal with right now."

"It's a *problem* as long as the Special Unit is out there. If they found out that you have powers, they could come after you," Michael yelled.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, Michael, but the Special Unit isn't a threat anymore. Pierce is *dead*, remember?" I couldn't help the twinge of guilt that crept into my voice.

Michael softened and reached out for me. "It was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I turned away from him. "My finger didn't slip," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"When Valenti went down, you and Max both turned towards him and you weren't paying attention to Pierce. He aimed at you, Michael. All I could think about was that he was going to shoot you. And then I shot him, Michael," I confessed, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Michael looked at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this when I asked?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel responsible, Michael. You don't need any added stress right now. I also didn't want you to think less of me, Michael."

"Liz? Are you kidding me? If anything, you killing Pierce was because of me. Because you saw what he did to me, you felt compelled to hate him. I have but the tiniest pang that Pierce is dead and that's only because you have to hurt because of it."

Happy in the fact that Michael's opinion hadn't changed of me, I sat on the edge of the bed. "I know Pierce was like this monstrosity. I mean, I saw what he did to you but this small part of me is very aware of the fact he deserved it. What he if had kids or had a wife? Someone has to tell his family that he's dead and there is no doubt in my mind that it had to be done, but it doesn't help any."

Michael placed his hand on mine. "We both know that you aren't a killer or murderer. Normal people aren't under the pressure that we were under yesterday. You did what you had to in that situation. You'll find a way past this but you need to heal first. And about your powers, we'll let them go for now but if anything else strange happens then we have to deal with it."

I stared intently at the wall. "How long was I gone?" Michael asked suddenly.

"What?"

He scratched his head. "Well, I didn't exactly have a calendar where I was."

"A week. You were taken on Monday and I found you on the next Monday. Today is Wednesday. I mean, do you remember everything?"

"I remember Monday…."

**Michael **

**~~~~Last Monday~~~ **

"Here's your milk, Isabel," I said as I plopped a large cup of milk in front of her.

Isabel looked at me questionably and pushed the glass away from her. We are sitting at a Crashdown booth waiting for Max and Tess to get here. "I am not drinking *milk*, Michael. Why don't you just slap a label across my forehead that says 'expectant mother'? You've been hovering all day!"

I knew she was getting fed up with me but I had to be extra careful. Until we knew exactly what was going on with this whole baby situation, she wasn't going anywhere without me.

I wasn't ready to be a father and I prayed to God that she wasn't with child. I had always pictured my kid to be with someone that I loved. I loved Isabel-just not in *that* way.

"I wasn't exactly *offering* you the milk. It was more of a you have to do it kind of thing."

Isabel leaned closer so no one would hear her. "I'm possibly pregnant, not dying. Leave me alone or I'll blast you to insure that this is your last child *ever*."

And this was Isabel *without* hormones?

Damn. Please don't let her be pregnant.

Unfortunately, Isabel's words raised an octave and the ears of the one and only Maria caught them as she was approached our table. Maria's face was pale and her hand were shaking. "What did she just say?" Maria asked, her eyes glued on me.

Not wanting to make a scene, I quickly got up and grabbed Maria by the elbow. I dragged her to the back room where the lockers were and she immediately shoved me back.

"What the hell was that, Michael? Where do you get off sleeping with Isabel?" she screamed angrily.

"Look, Maria, it isn't like that," I tried to explain.

"She just woke up pregnant one day, right?" Maria sarcastically shot back.

Deciding not to comment on that, I held back a laugh. "She may not even be pregnant. Max and Tess are trying to figure it out."

Maria's eyes bugged out of her head. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know. Isabel and I started having these dreams and in these dreams, she was pregnant. She started getting symptoms of pregnancy in real life so we have no idea what's going on. Maria, you have to believe me, nothing happened between Isabel and I!"

Before she could respond, Max poked his head in. "Do you guys know where Liz is?"

"Do I care?" I snapped at him but Max ignored me. Maria rolled her eyes and told him she was in the supply closet. Max scurried off.

Maria glared daggers at me. "*Max* would have told Liz if Tess was pregnant. Oh no, wait! MAX WOULD NEVER GET TESS PREGNANT BECAUSE HE LOVES HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

I tried. I really did but she was beginning to infuriate me. "Maria, are you deaf? I just told you, Isabel may not be pregnant!"

The door swung open again and Liz came in. "Maria, can you cover for me? Max wants to take me somewhere."

Maria nodded and Liz looked at both of us. "Is everything alright?"

"NO!" Maria and I shouted at the same time.

"Ok, I'll just go then," and Liz left the room.

"How come you never take me anywhere?" Maria screeched.

"Because that would mean spending time with you and then I would have to kill myself."

"You know what? I hope you and Isabel are happy with your little family," and she stormed out.

I angrily stomped back to Isabel's booth and sat back down, ignoring the glares Maria was giving me as she waited on the customers.

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"I have no idea. She's so difficult and way too loud. Not a good combination," I complained as I slammed my head on the table.

Isabel laughed. "She is a handful, isn't she?"

The little door bell rung as Max came back in the restaurant. Was he here to show me up again because I can't talk another one of Maria's why-can't-you-be-more-like-Max speeches. He slid in the seat across from me.

"You aren't pregnant," he said.

It felt like the world was lifted off of my shoulders. Isabel audibly let out a breath and she smiled at me.

"You can't get pregnant from dreams but they point to our destinies. That's why we are having them," he finished.

"So Isabel and I are still paired off? You and Tess too?" I asked.

Max sighed. "That's our choice to make."

"Not when it's etched into a metal alien book, Maxwell. Maria is already freaking out about the baby thing!"

Max ignored me. "So where's Liz?" he asked as his eyes searched the room.

What? "What do you mean where's Liz? You came in here five minutes ago and took her out someplace."

"No, I didn't," Max argued.

Isabel looked at him strangely. "Yes, you did. I saw you."

Max's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh my god, Nasedo has Liz."

**Present **

"Then you know what happened next. We followed you and Nasedo to the carnival and we all went searching for you. I got stuck going into the room full of mirrors."

Liz nodded and then frowned deeply. "I saw them take you. With all the mirrors in that damn room, it seemed like you were looking right at me. By time I saw the two men drag you away, I didn't know where you were. Then Nasedo grabbed me and pulled out of there. I have to admit, I feel like it's kind of my fault that they took you."

I shook my head. "No, Liz, it wasn't. It was a lot of things-not just you."

"When we got back to Roswell, we were all so afraid for you. Tess, Max, and Isabel found out where you were and said they were going after you. Tess told me, Maria, and Alex to stay there because we'd be a liability and would do more harm than good. We got restless and Maria brought up going to Valenti. So the three of us took the Jetta and followed Valenti to Eagle Rock.

Valenti tells us to wait in the car and next thing you know, Max, Tess, Isabel, and you are rushing out of the building with Valenti not too far behind you. We ran out to help you guys and I grabbed you. Then somehow we are in a car being chased by the FBI," Liz filled in the blanks for me.

"I don't remember much of that night, it's still kind of fuzzy," I admitted.

"You were drugged, Michael."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "I remember someone talking to me and Pierce was talking to me in my head at the same time. I heard guns going off and someone was pulling at me. Then I hit the ground and I started bleeding. All I remember after that is jumping off the bridge and next thing I knew, I'm waking up in an overturned van with you."

Liz's eyes met mine. "I wanted to protect you that night. I guess I still kind of do."

Amazed that the notion of someone protecting *me* for once didn't freak me out, I just smiled at her. "You did."

Liz looked at me nervously for a second. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Yeah."

"In your dream, that first part in the white room-was that your first day there?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows and looked at her quizzically. "You saw the flashes, Liz."

"Well yeah, but I couldn't really….."

"Yeah, it was my first day. After that it was all one day melting into another," I said absently. "How much did you see exactly?"

Liz seemed to think about it for a moment. "Everything."

"The whole week?"

"Your whole life, Michael. I saw *everything*."

I wasn't expecting to her to see my whole damn life. That meant she saw Hank and the various foster homes-everything I kept hidden. I couldn't help the insecurities that sprouted inside of me.

I didn't like sharing that scared, shaking, and beaten little boy inside of me.

It made me weak. It made me human.

"I saw you, too," I confessed.

Liz nodded as if she already knew. "I wanted you to."

Ding dong.

Liz quizzically looked at me. "Don't ask me. I'm not expecting anyone."

"Well it's not my parents because they wouldn't use the doorbell. I'll be right back."

Liz

I was surprised to see Maria standing at my door. She flung herself at me and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Honey, I heard about Max. Are you alright?"

When she pulled away, I found myself grappling for oxygen. "Wait. How did you know? Don't tell me Tess is throwing a victory party already."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I heard Isabel and Alex talking about it at the Crash while I was looking for you. I also heard Max isn't doing so well."

"Well I wasn't exactly all Romeo and Juliet to him last night. It's over between us, Maria. It's time for me to move on."

Maria's face lit up. "Exactly what I'm thinking. What better place to move on in than in beautiful sunny California?"

Now I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My mom is going to this arts and crafts thing there and asked me to come with her. Apparently, my mom's friend has a condo we can stay in for the summer. I want you to come with us."

I stood there shocked. Leave Roswell?

Leave Michael?

"Maria, can I have some time to think about this?"

Maria glanced her watch. "You have ten minutes. We already called your parents and they said they'd go along with whatever you decided. Now we have some serious packing to do, chica."

I watched numbly as she pushed her away inside and chattered about what she was going to pack me. My hands went out and stopped her from stepping up the stairs. "I'm not going, Maria."

Maria looked crestfallen. "Liz, are you serious?"

"Yes, Maria. I am. I'm needed in Roswell right now. I want to be here."

She put her hand on my forehead. "Are you crazy? This town is nothing but alien themed hell. It would be nice to get away from the aliens and be around *humans* for once. What could possibly be keeping you here?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I replied the only way I knew how. "Hope."

Maria looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Hope?" she repeated skeptically. "Liz, darling, do the men in white jackets need to take you away? Because maybe you need a door less cushioned room right now."

"I know you think that you have nothing left her because you and Michael broke up but *I* do," I tried to explain.

Maria remained silent and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"I never told you about Michael and I breaking up."

"Umm…" I stumbled for a excuse.

Her eyes narrowed. "Have you been talking to Michael?"

"Yes, Maria, but it's a long story. Michael and I are friends now."

Maria scoffed. "Yeah right. You and Michael?"

"When we rescued Michael, Michael and I talked about some things," I said, trying to shorten the story of that night.

Maria continued to laugh. "About what? Hockey and Metallica?"

Beginning to grow angry, I placed my hands on my hips. "There is more to Michael besides hockey and Metallica," I defended.

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw it," I slipped.

Maria stopped laughing and her eyes searched my face. "What do you mean you saw it?"

Knowing that flashes were a big issue between Michael and Maria, I kept quiet. "I mean what you think I mean."

I knew she was hurt so I reached out to comfort her but she jerked back. "No! This isn't fair. I've been working for a freaking year to get him to show me anything about him. And then you just waltz along and he gives *you* the flashes. How come you get the part of him and I didn't?"

Growing sick and tired of Maria's foul attitude, I exploded. "Because I can accept the whole package!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maria yelled.

"What do you think, Maria? Could it be your overwhelming desire to make him something he's not? Or could it be your rejection of the mere thought that *maybe* Michael Guerin runs deeper then hockey and Metallica?"

Maria looked at me stunned. I didn't regret anything I said. I was right and I knew it.

"So this is how it's going to be. You choose *them* over me?"

"What?"

"Alex is staying here because of Isabel and *you* are staying for *Michael* of all people!"

"This isn't about humans versus aliens, Maria," I argued.

"Isn't it? All we ever talk about is how much pain they cause us. We are all stuck in the alien abyss. Aren't those your exact words? But when it finally is the time to get out of it, you don't have the balls to do it."

When I looked at Maria, I found that it was like I didn't know her at all.

"No, Maria. It comes down to the fact that I have the balls to *stay* and you are the one looking for the easy way out. Now, I want you the hell out of my house."

Maria stormed out and slammed the door loudly.

Then I heard the Jetta loudly pull out and drive away.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Twisted Fate

Rating:T

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**Chapter Eight: Who You Are **

Michael

When I heard shouting downstairs, I couldn't help but go and check on Liz. I cracked the door open and quietly snuck out of the room. Once I peeked my head around the corner of the stairwell, I saw Maria and Liz screaming at each other.

"Alex is staying here because of Isabel and *you* are staying for *Michael* of all people!" I heard Maria scream at Liz in her usual whiney grating voice.

Liz's face was already flushed with anger and Maria looked like she was ready to pounce.

Wait. Maria was leaving?

Liz was staying for me?

I pressed my back against the wall and took a deep calming breath but my smile couldn't be contained.

My thoughts began to drift at all the possibilities that statement meant. Was it possible that maybe Liz cared about me than she let on?

The sound of the door being slammed brought me back to Earth. Liz was staring at the door with a blank look on her face. I don't think she knew I was standing on the steps until I cleared my throat. Her head snapped in my direction and her hands flew to immediately wipe the tears off of her face.

I hated it when Liz cried. I really did.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to control myself from running to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Maria wanted me to go to California with her for the summer," she explained. "I said no and she got angry. That was her that just left."

"Are you alright?"

"She's my best friend, Michael," she simply said.

I knew what it felt like to have your best friend shut down on you in your time of need. Max hasn't even asked me if I was alright or anything. Stupid prick.

"What hurts the most is that I felt like I didn't even know her," she finished, her voice low. "I guess I never realized how wrapped up I've been lately in this whole Tess and Max thing, along with the general alien clutter."

She had walked over to me and sat down on the step in front of me. I sighed and sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I wish I could think of something insightful to tell you."

Liz rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed out, "I know. I can't help but feel like I'm lost. My best friend just zoomed out of here at one hundred miles per hour, Max is just….Max, and I shot somebody. It's like I have to find out who I am all over again now."

I shook my head. "I don't think you never knew who you were to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that the way I see it, a journal is supposed to represent the essence of the person it belongs to. When I read your journal, the one thing that….you love him," I said, referring to Max. Liz looked away guiltily and I used my other arm to gently pull her chin so she was looking at me. "You don't have to apologize for that. Max is a part of your life. I guess you've engrossed yourself in this life that revolves around Max Evans. There are people in their forties who don't know who they are. You may still be searching but what you need to do is found out who Liz Parker is *without* Max Evans."

"Is that why I feel so weird? Because for once I don't have Max?" she asked me.

"That's my theory but you need to find the real answer to that question. And I'm lost too. As much as you hurt, I hurt with you. You aren't alone and despite how you might feel sometimes, you have me. We both need to find something but I can't help but hope that maybe we find each other along the way."

Liz was silent. "That's why I didn't go. I wouldn't have been able to find myself in California but let's face it, that's not the real reason why. I can't find *you* in any other place than Roswell, New Mexico."

I kissed Liz on the forehead and she closed her eyes, stray tears falling down her face. "What are we going to do, Michael?"

"About Maria?"

Liz looked full on into my eyes. "No. About us."

"Can we try to figure that out one day at a time? Because I am just as confused as you are," I offered.

"Yeah. That's sounds good," she said. Her gaze flickered over my face and she bit her lip, as if she were deciding something.

"What?"

"You're kind of cute," she said, a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Cute?" I asked indignantly. "I'm not a teddy bear, Parker."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're like one big teddy bear with a bad hair cut, Guerin. I'm just the only one who gets to see it."

So maybe she was right. But I wasn't just going to back down. I was being called 'cute' of all things!

"How about manly or stunningly handsome? Or ruggedly handsome?"

Liz looked over me and scrunched her nose. "I think I'll stick with cute," she concluded, a large grin spreading across her face.

I smiled back at her-the girl had an infectious smile. Without warning, I began to tickle her ribs. Liz writhed and made small snorting sounds. I began to laugh at her strange noises and continued to tickle her.

"Uncle!" she screamed. "Now stop tickling me!"

I removed my fingers from her stomach and began to get up. "I should probably get going home. Someone might notice if I'm gone."

Liz frowned. "So, we have to hide?" she asked tentatively.

"No, just be careful with our actions."

"You know what? I have work in about an hour. Besides, you need to shower because you smell like dung," she half-joked.

"Thanks, Parker," I scowled as I headed towards the front door.

"Later, Guerin," she teased back.

I was about to open the door and leave but turned around. "Is it alright if I come by later?"

"Well the Crashdown is a public place," Liz remarked with a smirk.

"You know, I don't like my influence on you. You're getting too smart for your own good."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, you can come by later. That is once you've showered. You should probably talk to Isabel, Max, and Tess about everything. I mean, you are part of a four square after all."

I was really hoping she wouldn't bring that up. "Maybe when I'm ready. Not now though."

Liz nodded. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Yeah! Right, of course! Leaving….bye," and I walked out only to find myself staring longingly at door after I closed it.

What the hell was happening to me?

**Liz**

"Liz, table two is ready!" Jose yelled at me.

Groaning audibly as I drudgingly returned to the grill window, I adjusted my bouncing alien antennae. "Do I look like your slave?" I snapped at Jose.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said as he handed me the Will Smith Burger Platter.

"Actually, Jose, I woke up just fine. I started working and the day just got shot to hell."

Jose laughed good-naturedly. "The day can only get better."

Then with the usual great timing that Max seems to possess, he entered the Crashdown. His eyes immediately searched the room and when he saw me, he began to walk over. "I highly doubt that," I muttered under my breath.

Ignoring Max's gaze, I went over to table two and handed the man his burger. I smiled and then headed towards the back room. I threw my apron against a locker angrily.

Why did Max have to be so damn persistent?

Michael was right.

I needed a life outside of Max Evans.

Taking deep calming breaths, I went back out there and went over to his table. Isabel, Tess, and Michael were sitting with him now. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey, guys. What do you want?"

Isabel gave me a gentle smile and glanced at the menu. "I'll have an alien blast."

Why was Isabel being *nice*? Have I entered the twilight zone?

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Michael said quietly, not meeting my gaze.

"Uh yeah, sure," I said absently. "What about you, Max?"

Max's eyes locked with mine and I immediately looked at my order pad. "I'll have a cherry coke."

Tess sent me a glare. "I'm not very hungry," she sneered. "I don't trust the service around here."

"Says the whore who's unemployed. Besides we're all out of arsenic today," I shot back, surprised by my own words. Did I just say that? Isabel's jaw dropped and I saw Michael smirk and try to hold back a laugh. Max looked at me in shock. "I'll be right back," I said sweetly and turned on my heel to retrieve their drinks.

While I was making Michael's chocolate milkshake, I still couldn't shake the satisfied smile on my face. Maybe I did think too much and should just say what's on my mind.

"Here you guys," I said when I gave them their drinks. I was about to leave when Max grabbed my elbow.

"Valenti wanted to talk to you today," he said.

"About what?"

Max looked around and lowered his voice. "The body. He wants to burn it to get rid of the evidence."

Hugging myself slightly, I looked down. Oh! That body. "So why does he want me?"

"Because he wants to catch you up on the alibi incase someone does go looking. We should all have the same stories. I didn't know if you wanted to be there when he burned the body or not…."

Did I? "I'll think about it," I said quietly.

Tess leaned over Max and her icy blue eyes narrowed. "Liz just kills them, Max, what happens with the body afterwards really isn't that important."

I froze. I knew I shouldn't have let Tess get the best of me but….

"I must say I was shocked when I found out that you were the only that killed Pierce. Didn't know you had it in you," she continued.

My hands began to shake.

"But I guess anybody is capable of murder. Even you."

Tears began to well in my eyes. "I have to go," I said quickly and rushed to the back room.

By time I reached the back room, the tears were coming full force. I didn't mean to murder him, I chanted in my head. I'm not a murderer.

When someone's hand touched my shoulder, I whirled around. Michael stood behind me, his eyes clouded with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

Michael guided me to the couch and sat down next to me. "I was almost tempted to rip her blond curls out for you."

I allowed myself a smile. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I figured you'd enjoy it more if you did it yourself."

I laughed. "I probably would have," I said as I wiped the tears off my face.

Michael always made it better. But her words still stung and rung true.

"She was just saying those things to upset you."

"It worked," I sniffled. "Aren't you worried the others will wonder where you are?"

"Well Max yelled at Tess and they left. Isabel is out there with Alex. I doubt she'll miss me," he said with a smile.

"Well at least your acknowledging my presence now. I could have been invisible to you out there," I said, slightly hurt.

He sighed. "Don't take it personally, Parker. They would have known something was up. When I see you, I smile or show some kind of outward display of happiness. I *never* smile. They'd think I've gone insane. Which by the way, congratulations on the crack on Tess. You made me proud."

I laughed. "It did feel kind of good."

When he looked at me questionably, I rolled my eyes. "Alright, *really* good. She just gets on my nerves. She's probably already planning a victory party as we speak."

Michael gave me a strange look and then Isabel poked her head in. "Kyle's looking for you, Liz."

Michael and I exchanged a glance.

Isabel eyed us with question. "What are you two doing back here anyway?"

"Nothing," we both said at the same time and jumped off the couch.

Isabel still looked unconvinced. "Well I'm going to head home. If you need any help with Kyle, you can give me a call. By the way, he's outside in a booth."

This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Twisted Fate

Rating:T

Pairing: Mi/L

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**A/N: The only chapters I'll be able to get up for this week are these and two new Dark Places chapters later this week. I'll be going away for the holidays so I will be taking a break next week. Happy Holidays everyone.**

**Chapter Nine: Building Bridges and Burning Them Down **

**Michael **

Liz and I left the back room and she went towards Kyle's booth. I sat in a chair outside and watched as they talked quietly for a bit. She directed him to the back room, probably so Kyle wouldn't cause a scene. Wondering if it was safe to leave Liz with Kyle, I didn't even hear Alex pull a chair up next to me.

"She'll be fine," Alex said to me.

My head whipped around. "What?"

He gestured towards the back room. "Liz. She'll be fine. Kyle wouldn't hurt her."

"I wasn't…uh…" I stumbled with my words.

Alex waved a hand dismissively. "Sure you weren't. You have it written all over your face."

Slipping into stonewall mode, I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair. How could I had let my façade slip in front of Alex of all people? "Drop it, Whitman."

Alex shrugged. "I meant to ask you how you've been doing after everything…y'know?" he asked with genuine in his voice.

I hadn't thought that Alex could actually show concern in my condition when Max hadn't even shown any real interest. "I'm going fine…considering what I've been through."

"That's good. If you ever need someone other than Liz to talk to, you can talk to me. You probably won't but I'm just putting it out there."

Deciding that Alex wasn't going to buy my lies, I sighed. "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding me? Michael stonewall-take-no-crap Guerin actually showing some resemblance of emotion over my little Lizzie throws up a warning flag. As much as I would like to know more, all I know is that something is going on here."

"Do you think Max noticed anything?"

"Nope. Max has a tendency to see only what he wants to see," Alex mused. He glanced at his watch. "Oh crap, I got to go. Look, I may not know exactly what's going on but Liz is like a sister to me. Don't hurt her."

I began to protest but Alex held up a hand to silence me. "I don't care. Just don't hurt her."

**Liz **

"I need answers and I need them now," Kyle said as he paced around the room. He was beginning to make me nervous.

"Are you sure, Kyle? Because you once you get answers, you're in this too. No one can know about Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael," I said, trying to get him to understand the danger of this situation. "What did your dad tell you?"

Kyle stopped pacing and gave me an opportunity to take in his appearance. His hair was unkempt and flying in various directions; his clothes were wrinkly and Kyle looked like he had gotten no sleep last night. "He told me that there was never a weather balloon in 1947. I mean you would think that living in Roswell all my life would make be at least half-way believed that *something* otherworldly happened that night. I just didn't think that they'd be so damn close."

His wild eyes met mine. "I mean was I really that blind? All the hints….my dad going after you guys, all the weird occurrences-why didn't I see it?"

Kyle loudly plopped down on the couch. "Kyle, don't beat yourself up over this. I didn't see it either and I had to have answers for everything. No one saw it because they didn't want to. I sucked that you found out the way you did but…"

"No really? I'm getting kicked in the balls, seeing my dad getting shot and then *healed*, and then you shot Pierce! Not exactly the way I pictured my evening to go."

I sat down next to Kyle. "What did Pierce tell you?"

"Well I was already worked up because Evans locked me in a closet. I finally got out and I'm thinking that Evans did something to my father so I grabbed two guns from my dad's case-y'know just in case something happened to the first one. I guess I caught a lucky break when I saw Maria and Alex leaving the UFOcenter. I knew something was up because the UFOcenter was supposed to be closed so I snuck in. I almost got caught by Tess and Isabel but I saw Pierce in the chair tied up. See, I thought he was still Deputy Fisher so I went over to him and he told me that Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were aliens and they were going to kill you and my dad. I helped him get out of the ropes and gave him a gun and hid behind the curtain. You know the rest."

I sighed heavily. "I can't say I wasn't surprised when you burst all gun happy."

Kyle laughed. "That's what I was going for."

We sat in silence until Kyle spoke again. "Did Max really heal you?"

I knew that was coming. "Yeah. Kyle, Max didn't do anything to me that day besides heal me. Max didn't even want me involved with all this alien stuff but I pushed my way in. I was just as confused as you are. I even had a whole list of questions for Max. My whole world changed but I understand that you didn't ask for that."

"Can I ask you something, Liz?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Why'd you shoot him?"

When I didn't answer, he continued. "It's just that you don't strike me as the kind of girl who would shoot someone for no reason."

"I shot Pierce to protect someone I cared for very deeply. Pierce is the kind of people who can't find out about them. He works for the FBI and they had Michael, Kyle. They did things to him that you would never imagine. You can't tell anyone about what you saw that day," I pleaded with him. "If you don't do it for them, do it for me."

Kyle's eyes searched my face. "I'm leaving a couple of weeks for football camp. I just need sometime to think, Liz, about all this. It's kind of overwhelming."

I nodded in understanding. "You don't have any more questions?"

Kyle stood up and dusted off his jeans. "Yeah, I do. But I don't know if I can handle the answers right now."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm going to go now. I'll see you when I get back, Liz."

"I'm sorry you've been dragged into this," I said as he was about to leave.

Kyle kind of just nodded his head. "One more question."

"What?"

"Was it Max or Michael?"

Startled by his question, I did a double take. "Wha..what?"

"It's just that I was hiding behind the curtain and I saw you and Michael holding hands. Max and Michael were the only ones who were standing before you shot Pierce," he said, his eyes searching mine.

"It uh…." I said, trying to find an answer.

Kyle smirked knowingly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. Love makes you do the wacky."

"I don't love Michael," I protested eagerly. "You wouldn't understand. Go to your testosterone camp and find enlightenment or something. Just leave me alone," I joked.

Kyle just gave me a look and then left, the swinging door swaying gently.

I buried my face in my hands. This day wasn't going so well.

Well time to face the outside world again, I thought bitterly as I got back to work. After scrubbing tables and waiting on customers for two hours, I began to grow restless. The Crash wasn't that busy today.

I was sitting in a chair resting my feet and rubbing my temples when I heard the annoying ring of the front door bell. Groaning, I stood up ready to cheerfully attend to the customer only to find Isabel coming in with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Iz. Alex went home a while ago," I said as I sat back down.

Isabel didn't reply and when I looked closer, I could see that she had been crying. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's Michael."

Oh no. "Jose, I'm taking a break! Don't wait up!" I shouted. I grabbed Isabel's elbow. "Bring me to him."

Isabel lead the way to the Jeep and we both got in. "Where is he?" I asked.

"At the apartment. I went over to talk to him and he was on the floor shaking and he lashes out with his powers if anyone goes near him. Max and Tess have no idea what's going on with him. Then Alex told me to get you."

Briefly wondering why Alex would want me to be there, I quickly pushed it aside as we neared the apartment. I got out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran to Michael's apartment.

"Oh my god," I gasped. Isabel closed the door from behind me.

Michael was laying on the couch, his body covered his sweat and shaking terribly. Around him was a large green sphere that crackled with electric energy. Alex went over to Isabel and embraced her. Max saw me and came over. "He isn't doing so well," he said, concern seeping into his voice. "We can't get him to put the shield down."

"We tried shouting at him but it's like he's in his own world," Isabel sniffled.

Dread was filling every cavity in my body. I had to find a way to help him. Then Michael's words from a couple days ago rang into my head.

*Why should I let them in when I have you?*

"Let me try," I said.

Max looked at me with wide eyes. "No way, Liz. It's dangerous."

"We can' t just leave him like this!" I shouted, beginning to grow frantic.

"Let her try," Alex said from behind me. I looked at Alex and made a mental note to ask him how much he knew later.

"I don't like this," Max said.

"Deal with it," I snapped. I took a couple steps forward and reached out to touch the green bubble surrounding him. My hand went right through and a small shock went through my body. I glanced back at the group and I stepped all the way through.

From this side, the shield wasn't transparent but it looked thick. Green currents of energy raced through the shell. I rushed towards Michael's side. I kneeled down and took his sweaty face in my hands.

"Michael, you have to talk to me!" I said frantically.

In response, his head thrashed back and forth and he moaned in pain. His hand flew to his chest and clutched at his soaked shirt. Michael was dreaming and was reacting to the dream.

I had to get in.

Racking my brain to figure out how I got into Michael's dream the first time, I came to a dead end. I had to fall asleep for that to happen and with all the panic swimming in my head, there was no way I could sleep now.

What had Michael said? You want to do something and then you're there doing it?

Sounds easy enough. All I had to do was focus on Michael.

Placing my hands over his, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in a white corridor with several closed doors in it. It was silent except for the sounds of fans twirling on the ceiling. Then the sound of several footsteps reached my ears.

I saw Michael running towards me in a pair of scrub pants. He kept looking behind him and he looked panicked. His speed increased as he approached me and he was showing no signs that he knew was I there and he wasn't slowing down either. I braced myself for the impact of Michael running into but instead he ran *through* me.

I watched his retreating back in awe as he kept running. Men in white lab coats turned the corner and began to pursue him. "NO!" I shouted, *willing* the men to leave him alone.

A surge of energy went through me and I watched as a huge ripple ripped through the hallway. When it reached the men in suits, they disappeared. The sound of footsteps faded out the hallway and silence claimed it again.

"Michael?" I shouted and an echo proceeded. "It's me, Liz. You have to come out please. I can help you."

I began to walk down the seemingly endless hall. I stopped when I heard someone whimpering. Following the sound, I slowly opened the door.

Michael was huddled in a fetal position in the corner. "Michael?"

No response.

I took a step closer and touched his bare shoulder. "Michael?"

He flinched and pressed his back closer against the wall. His eyes, wild and filled with fears, met mine. "Liz?" he asked softly.

I kneeled down and got closer to him. "It's me, Michael. You have to wake up, please."

Michael shook his head with fervor. "What are you talking about? How did you get here?"

Then his eyes narrowed with anger. "You're just another hallucination. Pierce sent you, didn't he?"

I was about to protest when he launched himself on me, clasping his hands around my neck. "Michael, let me go!" I choked out. Beginning to grow light headed, I placed my hands weakly on Michael's shoulders. "It's me, Michael! A part of you knows that! Why else would you have let me into your dream?"

The room began to spin and then Michael let me down. "Liz?"

Regaining my composure and taking in large gulps of air, I tipped my head back. "It's me, Michael, I swear it."

He took one tentative step closer to me, his eyes filled with doubt. Knowing that he needed reassurance, I smiled gently at him. "I won't hurt you."

Michael stepped back to his original position. Standing up on shaky legs, I walked over to him and slowly reached out my hand. When I touched his cheek, he flinched but stayed where he was. "See, Michael, I'm real."

He closed his eyes and I took another step closer to wrap my arms around him. "I'm real."

Michael basically collapsed upon me and to keep him from falling on me, I brought us both to the floor. Both of us were kneeling and he was now holding me just as tightly as I was holding him. I realized that he was crying and his light sobs echoed in the room.

He pulled away from me and placed his hand on my neck. I winced at the pain and his eyes filled with dread. "I did that," he said in a whisper. "I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to, Michael. I doesn't even hurt that much," I lied.

Instead of answering, Michael bent forward and placed a light kiss on each side of my neck. "Better?" he asked like a little child.

"Yes, Michael, but we have to get you out of here. You're so wrapped up in the dream that your powers are going haywire. You have to wake up," I said gently, holding his hand in both of mine to comfort him. "Close your eyes and pull yourself out, Michael."

I repeated the mantra while Michael and I closed our eyes tightly.

"Close your eyes and pull yourself out."

My words began to echo and then fade.

My eyes snapped open to see Michael and I inside the green bubble. I turned to check on Michael and he was laying on the couch with his eyes open also, looking at me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"You dream walked me again," he said in a raspy voice.

I placed my finger on his lips. "Shh, later. Right now you need to get this shield down."

Michael gently kissed my fingertip and stood up. He waved a hand and the shield dissipated.

Max, Tess, Isabel, and Alex looked at us with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked.

Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Twisted Fate

Rating:T

Pairing: Mi/L

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.

**A/N: The only chapters I'll be able to get up for this week are these and two new Dark Places chapters later this week. I'll be going away for the holidays so I will be taking a break next week. Happy Holidays everyone.**

**Chapter Ten: Throwing Rocks in a Glass House **

**Michael **

"Liz!" Max and I shouted at the same time. I grabbed her before she hit the ground, her limp body weightless in my arms. Max rushed over and snatched her away from me.

I was *this* close to ripping his head off.

He placed her on the couch. "What did you do to her?" he asked me angrily.

"Me?" I yelped. "Are you shitting me, Maxwell?"

My hands began to itch with energy as Max pushed Liz's hair behind her ear. I was doing all I could to not rip him away from her. To stop him from touching *my* Liz. Max gave Liz one last longing glance and stood up to face me. "What did you do to her?" he asked, advancing on me.

"I didn't do anything!" I argued. "Maybe the energy was too much for her."

"What energy?" Tess asked from behind me.

I found myself biting my lip because I knew it was up to Liz if she wanted to reveal her new power or not. "The energy of the shield," I covered quickly. "Is she alright?" I asked Max.

Max narrowed his eyes. "As if you cared," he huffed.

If you only knew.

"I asked you a question, Maxwell. Is she OK?" I growled out, trying to contain my anger.

Max crossed his arms and a smug smile crossed his lips. "You don't give me orders, Michael."

"God, Maxwell, you're King for a freakin' day and you're already barking out orders? At this rate, your head is going to inflate."

"Watch it, Michael," Max warned.

His warning only spurring me on, I snapped. Let's face it, we all knew Maxwell and I had serious issues beyond Liz. That's when I realized that maybe Liz wasn't the only one who needed to live a life without Max Evans. Maybe I was more trapped in his world than she was. So I snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do, Maxwell. You never could."

"Right. You just never listened!"

"Is that what you think? I've been protecting you since I've known you, Max. I don't listen to you because all you want is to live on this little crap of a planet with your perfect life! Unlike you, I want to get off of this planet!"

"Why must you constantly fling that at me? It's not my fault that the Evan's found me. Don't blame me for your misfortune! We are also human and this is our home too. And I never asked you to protect me!"

My energy was beginning to spiral out of control. A nearby lamp exploded, plaster flying everywhere. "You didn't have to, Max! That's what brothers are supposed to do, look out for each other. Sure, we have our problems but I thought that maybe when I came back from *hell* that you would at least ask how I was doing. Your perfect life doesn't bother me nearly as much as the fact that in your eyes, I'm not a part of it! I've always been one step lower than you in your eyes!"

Max froze and his eyes glazed over in fury. "That's not true, Michael. Right now your upset and you're saying things you don't mean…."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Max. Am I damaging the delicate balance of your life? Am I making your life something other can perfect? Anyone can pretend to live in a fairy tale, Max, but it takes a real man to face the real world."

"I thought we were friends," Max began.

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it."

"Michael, please," Isabel pleaded from behind me. "What's happening to us? Why can't we just go back?"

"Because *I* can't go back, Iz. I'm sick and tired of this."

"Fine," Max said. "I'll just leave," he said and bent to get Liz.

"She stays here with me," I bit out.

Max and Tess looked at me in surprise. "Are you kidding me?" Max asked incredulously.

Alex stood behind in a show of support. "She'll be safer here," Alex said. "Michael won't hurt her."

Isabel was silent and Tess just looked at Max. Max stepped away from Liz and glared at me. "This isn't over. Come on, Isabel," he said as he and Tess trailed to the door. "Isabel?"

Isabel stood next to Alex with a sad expression on her face. Max and her locked eyes but didn't speak.

Max turned and left the apartment.

As much as I hated the delicate balance Max had, I knew that once it was broken there would be hell to pay.

"I want answers now," Isabel said. "Why would Alex tell me to get Liz? Why would Liz be able to help? And why the hell is Liz passed out right now? This is getting *very* confusing, *very quickly."

I looked at Alex, silently asking him to help me out but he just held my gaze. "Look, Michael, I don't care about whatever the two of you do in the backroom of the Crashdown but now would be a good time to start explaining," he said as he placed an arm around Isabel.

I took a deep breath. "Liz saw what happened to me in the white room. That night when you guys helped me escape Liz and I saw flashes of each other's lives. And I know this sounds absolutely insane but Liz and I have a friendship now. I trust her and that's why I let her in my shield. It's like she calms me down."

Alex looked at me questionably. "Is it more than a friendship?"

My eyes darted around the room, not wanting to deal with this right now. "How could you do this to Max? He *loves* her, Michael," Isabel accused.

"This has nothing to do with Max, Iz. And if Max loves her so much, he wouldn't treat her the way he does. Liz still loves him that why she and I aren't together."

"So is this some kind of rebellion against Max? Were you just going to pine secretly after Liz until he found out?"

"I'm not *pining*, alright? She has feelings for me, too. It's complicated!"

Isabel gave me a look. "Well it doesn't get any more complicated than you and Liz, now does it, Michael?"

Isabel was beginning to get on my nerves. Before I say something smart back, I heard Liz softly call out, "Michael?"

I looked over to see her trying to sit herself up on the couch. "Michael, what happened? Where did everyone go?"

Forgetting Isabel and Alex, I rushed over to kneel by the couch and helped her sit up. "Are you alright, Liz? It was the energy, wasn't it? You used too much," I began to ramble.

Liz gave me an amused smile. "You worry too much. You'll get wrinkles."

"How about you stop passing out unexpectedly and then we'll talk about my stress levels," I lightly joked as I absently stroked her arm.

"Michael, what are Isabel and Alex doing here?" she asked, looking behind me.

"It's OK, Liz. They kind of know about us," I tried to explain and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"You told them, Michael? Are you insane?"

"Now isn't the time. You need to rest now and get your energy back," I advised.

Liz opened her mouth to protest but then her eyes drifted shut. I put a blanket over her and she watched as he clutched the blanket in her small hands, snuggling into the soft fabric.

Reluctantly walking back to Isabel and Alex I gestured to the door and we filed into the hallway.

"Can you tell Max that Liz is staying with Alex overnight, Iz, if Max asks?" I asked, while scratching my head nervously. "He'll freak if he founds out she's staying her overnight."

Isabel shook her head. "No way, Michael. I'm not going to lie to Max about your little love affair, alright? Maybe she *should* stay with Alex."

"No," I said strongly. "I want to keep an eye on her."

Isabel's vein began to throb as it usually did when she was angry but Alex just a hand on her shoulder. "He'll take care of her."

She turned on Alex, her arms flailing. "This has nothing to do with *her, Michael! I don't want you doing something stupid like kissing her or something! You can't take this any farther then you've already have."

Taken aback by her demanding voice, my anger flared. "You have *no* right to tell me what to do with my life, Isabel."

"The two of you are getting way too close…"

"Why is that a bad thing? I'm finally somewhat happy with my life and right now, I need that!"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be happy…" Isabel began.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "You're just saying that you should be able to choose who I'm happy *with*." Isabel said nothing and just looked down. "I'm sorry, Isabel, but I'm not going to allow you to dictate my life. You can tell Max whatever you want. See if I care. Just get out of my face now before I say something I regret."

Isabel huffed and turned on her heel and angrily stomped down the hall. Alex watched her retreating form.

"Call me if Liz needs anything," he said quietly and ran after Isabel.

**Liz **

When I woke up the next morning, it took me awhile to remember where I was. Closing my eyes, I pressed my face into the blanket. It smelled like Michael.

My head shot up.

Wait. Was I just *smelling* Michael's blanket?

Groaning loudly at the absurdity of it all, I lifted my head up only to be assaulted with a sharp pain. I yelped and my head hit the couch and I decided it was best if I kept it there. I heard a pair of feet pattering on Michael's floor and couldn't help but smile.

Ignoring the pain, I stood up and wrapped the blanket around myself. "What time is it?"

Michael crossed his arms and leaned against his kitchen counter. "How do you feel?" he asked, ignoring my question.

Wouldn't you like to know, I thought as I took in Michael's boxer clad body.

As in *only* boxers and a wife beater.

"Liz?" he asked, taking me out of my stupor. Blushing furiously, I pulled the blanket over my head to hide it from him.

I sunk back into the couch. "I feel fine," I lied.

"Good. You know it's kind of weird talking to you with a blanket over your head," he said and before I could stop him, he yanked the blanket off of my head. I patted my hair down to get the flyways to stay straight but froze when I realized we wasn't staring at my hair.

"Michael, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His face was pale and he didn't look very happy.

He slowly placed both of his hands on either side of my neck. I winced at the pain and began to make excuses. "It's just from the way I slept last night. And I know you asked me if I was fine or not but…"

Michael wasn't even paying attention to my words. His eyes were trained on his hands that were on my neck. "What's wrong, Michael? You're scaring me."

Michael looked down. "They're handprints."

"What do you mean there are handprints? How would I get… oh god," I gasped. When Michael was choking me in his dream…..his hands…the size of the bruises were *his* hands.

Michael's eyes met mine for a brief second and then he jumped off the couch. "I'm so sorry," he said, disgust in his voice.

"Michael, you didn't mean to," I began and took a step towards him.

"But I did!" he yelled loudly, causing me to jump.

"Let's just try to figure out how this even happened. Has this ever happened before? Having the actions of the dreams reflected in reality?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

It's not that I wanted to sweep it under the carpet or anything but I knew nothing I could say would ease Michael's nerves about this.

"No, it hasn't," he said, still not meeting my gaze.

"What if it wasn't a normal dream?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The dream was just so vivid and you were in it with me. Not just dream-Michael but real Michael was there. Michael, I think these dreams are like posttraumatic stress or something like that. You're subconscious is reliving the experience for some reason. Maybe when two *real* people are in the same dream, the effects remain in reality."

Michael scratched his eyebrow and frowned. "Maybe. Not everything comes with a deep emotional answer."

I raised an eyebrow. "That may be but this isn't any normal situation."

"Just leave it, Liz. I'm having nightmares for the sake of having them, let's just leave it at that," he said impatiently, his lips pursing into a tight line. "Those are the least of my problems right now."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Isabel. She's freaking out on us," he said.

"Well what did you expect her to do, Michael?"

Michael gave me a blank look. "I don't know! Be happy for me?" he quipped, running his hand through his hair roughly. "I thought she'd back me up on this."

I looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

"I was at least *hoping*…" he said with a broken expression on his face. "But she kind of just turned on me and told me to stop all of this."

I looked down at my hands. "So we have no one."

"Alex but that's about it."

We were silent for a moment.

Michael crossed the room and sat down next to me on the couch again. "We have to figure out what's going on with your powers, Liz. They're getting stronger. You controlled them long enough to get into my head," he said as he eyes swept over mine looking for a reaction.

Knowing I couldn't put this off any longer, I sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can deal with this right now," I mumbled truthfully.

"I know but it becomes a priority when it's draining your energy the way it does. We just have to find a way to control it, that's all."

Burying my face in my hands, it was like I could feel the world closing in on me. I was comforted instantly when Michael threw his arm over my shoulders and held my hand. "I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said in a small voice.

"I know," I exhaled, my heart melting. "I just…"

Michael turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "I know. Me too."

Noticing that he was allowing himself to touch me, I couldn't help but smile. "You didn't mean to," I said softly, referring to the bruises.

Michael nodded. "I know. It just freaked me out."

I closed my eyes, taking in Michael's warmth. "I thought it would be harder," I said, my eyes meeting his.

"What?"

"Getting over Max. When I'm with you.." I stumbled to find the words. How do I explain that falling out of love with Max is easier when I'm falling in love with *him*?

Michael held my gaze, waiting for me to continue. "When I'm with you, it just makes it easier-less complicated."

He swallowed hard. "It's hard to *not* love someone," he mused, looking past me.

I tipped my head back and looked at the ceiling absently. "I'll never understand why it's easier to fall in love then to get out of it. It must be God's idea of a very sick joke."

Michael laughed. "I know what you mean. You can't choose who you fall in love with, Liz. Sometimes it's the last thing you see coming."

I gave him a sly look. "Since when did you become so insightful?"

Without warning, someone was knocking on the door. Michael and I shared a look. Who could quite possibly be at the door? Everyone was mad at us.

Michael reluctantly opened the door and Alex stepped in. Michael and I both let out a relieved sigh and Alex noticed this, laughing softly. "You guys look like you were expecting death to be at the door."

Michael shrugged. "Death-Isabel, same thing. What brings you back?"

Alex looked at me. "Just checking on my Lizzie bear. How you doing, sweetie?"

I smiled and went over to him. Giving him a huge hug, I told him I was doing fine.

Michael said he was going to take a shower so Alex and I could talk alone.

Alex regarded me with a serious expression. "The way I hear it, you've had an interesting couple of days."

"That is a understatement," I replied as we both sat on the couch, facing each other.

"Tell me about it," he said gently.

"It's complicated," I warned him.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I must admit, complicated has been the theme for the past week."

I looked him solidly in the eye. "I have powers."

His eyes grew wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

Michael

Throwing a towel over my waist, I sauntered out of the bathroom and into my room. From my room, I could hear Liz and Alex talking in animated tones. Pressing my ear to the door, I realized she was talking about her powers.

Running a hand through my wet hair and drying it in the process, I reached for a shirt.

I really hoped that Alex would support us through this. It didn't bother me that much because I usually had to do a lot by myself but with Maria gone, Liz needed Alex.

I had to admire Alex for directly disagreeing with Isabel. The sad part was that Isabel was probably the easiest one out of the three. Max would blow a gasket and Tess would just ramble about how we were going against *destiny*. Then again, I doubted that Tess cared about anybody's destiny but hers.

When I was completely dressed, I went to the kitchen to grab a drink. Liz was sitting cross legged on the couch with her hands folded on her lap as she and Alex talked about Maria. I walked over and stood behind the couch.

"By the way, Michael, Isabel told Max that Liz stayed with me last night," he said.

Before I could say anything, the phone rang. I rushed over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is she still there?" came the reply.

"Good morning to you too, Isabel," I quipped, growing angry at her obvious coldness.

"I asked you if she was still there."

"Yes, Isabel. She's here and she's doing much better- as if you cared."

"Max, Tess, and I are leaving Roswell for a week. My dad offered us this internship in Washington DC. Get packed, Michael."

I couldn't believe this. "I'm not leaving. Why is Tess coming anyway?"

"Because the god damn four square needs to stick together and despite what you think you are a part of it," she growled.

"I know that!" I shouted into the phone. How dare she think that I didn't see that? I was in this four square when it was a *three* square. Just because I do something they don't like I have to prove myself to them?

"Then start acting like it! This whole thing with Liz is tearing the group apart," Isabel said, her voice softening a bit.

"Have fun in Washington DC, Isabel," I said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

The other line was silent but then Isabel spoke again. "I want it over when we get back, Michael. I mean it or I'm telling Max," she demanded in a low voice. Then she hung up.

Liz and Alex were looking at me expectantly, wanting to know what happened. "She, Max, and Tess are going to Washington DC for a while. She asked me to come with them."

Liz's face fell and she looked at me with sad eyes. "When do you leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I told them to go without me," I informed her.

"Are you serious?" she asked, happiness evident in her voice.

"Well I can't very well leave you here. Too much is going on with your powers and everything," I explained as I sat down to her.

Liz nodded. "What else did Isabel say?"

"Nothing important," I lied. Or at least nothing I intend to do.

Silently thanking the gods for having everyone out of Roswell at the same time, I knew that things were going to blow up when everyone returned.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: Twisted Fate**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing: Mi/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.**

**Chapter Eleven: Stars **

**Michael **

~~A week later~~

"How can you even think that Spiderman could beat Batman?" I demanded of Alex incredulously.

Alex tore his eyes from the television and waved the remote at me. "Are you kidding me, Michael? It's so obvious that Batman doesn't stand a chance against him. Can you say 'spider sense'?"

"Can you say 'watching a movie'?" Liz complained, placing the popcorn on the table in front of her. "I've been hearing you two bicker about this since the beginning of this movie."

Alex, Liz, and I were at my apartment watching 'The Sandlot', Alex's favorite movie. For the past week, the three of us had stuck together. Alex and I had even become friends and the three of had our nightly movie night. The week had been nothing but carefree fun. Liz had shown no more advancement in her powers.

Isabel had called once in the past week. Turns out that she wasn't even talking to Alex and was still upset with me.

The nightmares had mellowed for the time being but that was mostly Liz's doing. She was constantly asking me how I was doing and we would talk on the phone until I fell asleep. It kept me calm and sane.

Alex and I froze and looked at Liz with wide eyes. "This is not just *any* conversation," Alex said.

Liz raised an amused eyebrow and held back a laugh.

I crossed my arms and glared. "This is not to be taken lightly. This is *Batman* versus *Spiderman*!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I get that, Michael. The point is that there is no argument. Spiderman all the way," she said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped.

So this was how it was going to be.

Alex gave Liz and high five and stood next to her. "Two against one, Guerin. It's over."

"I have five dollars," I said to Liz. "Change your opinion and I'll make it worth your while."

Liz looked at Alex but Alex didn't budge. "Bribe her all you want but she already said Spiderman. It's the ethics of the situation, Michael, not how much you pay her that matter."

Liz held up her hands. "I doubt there are any ethics in this inane conversation," she said skeptically. "I'm going to watch the movie now," and she turned her attention back to the television.

Alex and I sighed in defeat and plopped on the couch, groaning loudly. Liz looked at both of us and laughed. "You guys are acting like babies."

"Spiderman," Alex said quickly.

"Batman," I said right back.

"Shut up!" she yelped, chewing on popcorn. "Why don't the two of you make more popcorn and occupy your childish minds."

"Well if you weren't shoving it down your throat like a cow," I began, teasing.

Liz tossed me a death glare. "Popcorn *now*."

Getting up and tossing another popcorn bag in the microwave, I caught of whiff of vanilla in the air. Liz was over here so much that my apartment was beginning to smell like her.

To be honest, this whole *waiting* thing was starting to frustrate me. Seeing Liz and not being to able to *be* with her was driving me insane. All the little small things that I were once grateful for, like the little caresses and chaste pecks on the cheek, were like Chinese torture.

Every time I was near her, I wanted to kiss her or hold her completely. But I couldn't.

Letting my gaze wander to her watching the movie, I sighed deeply. I didn't know how much longer I could do this.

The microwave beeped and the aroma of prepared popcorn filled the room. I poured it into a bowl and gave it to Liz who greedily began to eat it. "Cow," I muttered under my breath as I sat down.

She flicked a popcorn at my face in response and Alex smirked.

The lanky boy had spunk. I guess Maria's outspoken nature had overshadowed Alex's witty commentary all the time.

I could see why Liz was so fond of him. He was trustworthy and a very supportive friend; maybe one day I would open up to him more about the White Room. We had talked briefly about it before.

Liz had gone up to go to the bathroom and my gaze lingered on her retreating back.

"You OK?" Alex asked me, his words bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?"

Alex gave me a knowing look. "You spaced out there for a minute."

"I was thinking."

"About?" he asked imploringly.

"What do you think?" I replied. "I'm going insane over here, Alex. This has been the longest week of my life. I want to give her time but.."

Alex nodded knowingly. "But you want to get in her pants."

"What? No!" I immediately protested.

Alex chuckled. "Just kidding. You love her."

He eyed me carefully.

I didn't deny it.

I swear Alex smiled a bit but then continued. "Thought so."

Waiting for Alex to say something more, I was slightly surprised when he frowned deeply. "What's wrong?"

"Just don't lose her," he said in a sad voice.

"She hasn't called you yet, has she?" I asked, referring to Isabel.

"No, but it's given me time to think about everything. I thought that just maybe she could love me, y'know?"

"She does," I said, wanting to cheer up Alex.

"She hasn't called me in a week and even before that, she was always somewhere else. Isabel *cares* for me but she'll never care like I do. Maybe it's time I gave up the false hope and face reality."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to her when she gets back but I don't think I can hold on to something that isn't there."

Patting Alex briefly on the back, I smiled at him. "You're doing the right thing, Alex."

Just then Liz came out of the bathroom. "Still engrossed in your battle of testosterone?"

Alex shook his head. "I going to break up with Isabel."

Liz softened and rushed over to Alex, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Alex nodded. "Can you be there with me when I do it?"

"Of course."

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea," I said, scratching my ear. "Isabel isn't very happy with us right now."

"I got that point when she decided to cut all contact with us," Liz quipped, anger in her voice.

I should have told her earlier, I scolded myself. Now she's going to be mad that I lied to her. "She wanted us over, Liz. She said that when she came back, we had to be over or she'd tell Max," I admitted, not meeting her gaze.

When I finally managed to look at her, her face was flushed with anger. "Then let her tell him," came her unexpected reply. "Why dare she think she can blackmail us? She can't just order us around like that!"

"She said that?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Well you saw how pissed she was that night," I said to Alex. "She lied to Max once. I don't think she'll do it again."

"I can't believe Isabel said that to you," Liz said, shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, slightly hurt.

I bit my lip, not wanting to discuss this in front of Alex.

Thankfully, Liz turned to Alex and said in a soft voice, "Alex, do you mind if Michael and I talk alone?"

Alex gave me a sympathetic look at he left after saying goodbye to Liz. Once the door was shut, I began to explain. "Liz, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't see the point in telling you."

"Didn't see the point in telling me?" Liz yelled crossly.

"That came out wrong. What I meant was that I wasn't going to do it. I didn't care if Isabel forbade me to not see you again but the truth is, I didn't care. She can't keep me away from you. No one can."

Liz looked down. "Michael, I'm so happy that you feel that way because I feel that way too but I don't want to tear you guys apart."

"You won't, Liz."

"I mean it's not the same thing as Maria, Alex, and I. You, Max, Isabel, and Tess need each other to some degree."

"I know what you're saying. Because of who the four of us are, we do need each other but right now, none of them have shown any interest in me other than for that reason. As much as I may have disappointed Isabel, she and Max has disappointed me a million times more," I said, my hurt finally showing.

"Oh Michael," Liz cooed.

"I try not to think about it too much, you know?"

Liz sighed. "You needed their support but instead they turned their backs on you. Real friends don't do that."

"Which is exactly why this pisses me off. I have *you* and right now, it's the only thing I've got. They can't take you away from me," I said solemnly.

Liz gave me a small smile. "We won't let them. I'm not going anywhere, Michael. I promise."

"You say that as if I'd let you go."

Ring…. Ring…

Damn the cell phone and it's bad timing.

"Hello?"

The person replied and I frowned immediately.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Liz asked from behind me.

I hung up the phone. "Max. There's a group meeting tomorrow at twelve. They're back"

**Liz **

"Do we have to do this meeting tomorrow?" I complained to Michael later that night. Me and him were talking on the phone, discussing the impending doom of tomorrow's meeting.

I heard Michael sigh. "Group meetings are mandatory, Liz. You know that."

"I'm just trying to forget it that's all. What are we going to do about Isabel?" I asked, pushing my face into my pillow.

Michael didn't answer for a while and I could practically see him pacing around the room as he tried to think of something. "Let's go somewhere," he said suddenly.

Sitting up, I glanced at the clock. "It's eleven at night, Michael. My parents are going to freak out if I just leave."

"So don't tell them," he said immediately.

"You know how much trouble I got in last week when they found out I wasn't home that night. I barely escaped being grounded. There is no way I'm sneaking out."

"What if I promise to take all the blame if you get caught?" he tried to persuade me.

"What if I not sneak out at all, Michael Guerin?" I threw back.

"Look, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I have way too many thoughts running in my head. Be honest, Liz, do you truly think you'll sleep at all tonight?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over. "Probably not."

"Thought so. Instead of me spending my sleepless night watching late night shows, I'd rather spend them with you. Is that such a crime?"

Groaning as I got off the bed, I masterfully pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of cotton shorts as I cradled the phone. "Why must you be so charming as you try to corrupt me?" I teased, with a smile.

"Try to corrupt you? You were evil to begin with, Parker. You didn't fool me for a second."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. Stuffing a couple of stuffed animals in my covers so it looked like I was lying in bed, I turned the lights off. "When are you coming to pick me up, Michael?"

"I'm already here."

"What?" and when I turned around to face my window, Michael was waving at me from my balcony. I hung up the phone and locked my door. Michael let himself in. "Stalk much?"

Michael shrugged. "I knew you'd give in."

"So where are we going?"

"The observatory on Schiffer Hill," he said with a secret smile on his face.

"Isn't it closed?" I asked as I climbed out the window, following after Michael. "Because I'd prefer that we don't do anything illegal."

Michael chuckled. "We won't. That's tomorrow night."

Turns out the observatory was open late tonight and since it only took about fifteen minutes to walk there, we were there in no time. Michael peeked in first and gestured for me to follow him in. "No one's here," he said.

"I haven't been here in years," I said as I took in the familiar sight of the large telescope in the center of the room. I ran my hand over the side of it.

"I come here every once in a while," Michael confessed.

I nodded and then looked through the telescope. "Wow. The stars are beautiful."

Michael grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "Up."

"Up where?" I asked in small voice as he guided me up a flight of stairs. He let go of my hand to open the door.

"Up here."

Apparently there was an upper level that had no ceiling and was open to the sky. Just then a shooting star dashed across the sky and another one quickly followed until the whole sky was lit up with them. It was amazing. "Michael, this is…." I began turning to face him.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw that he was already staring at me intently with this cute little smile on his face. "Beautiful," he said. I blushed, realized he was referring to me.

I looked down and cleared my throat so I could start breathing normally again. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Michael blushed. God, he looked adorable when he did that. "Well I knew there was meteor shower tonight."

"This is amazing, Michael. Thank you for bringing me here."

I frowned and regarded him cautiously. "Does this have anything to do with Max coming back tomorrow?"

Michael didn't reply for a moment. "I know it's only been a week-"

"Stop. How I feel about you isn't going to change just because he's back, Michael."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I want to take the next step with you because not being with you feels-"

"Wrong."

His gaze was intense- a mixture of fear and hope. "But," I continued. "I walked away from Max because it was what was right for the group. We aren't even together yet and we're causing problems. They are going to come back and it's going to get worse. You know that."

"You aren't our keeper. Our problems are _our_ problems," he growled at me.

It had only been a week. While it had been a very eventful one, the truth was I still had feelings for Max. They lessened every day and every day I would realize they were based on memories from when we first starting seeing each other. Ever since Tess had come into the picture, he had hidden things from me. The truth was that Max was starting or trying to fill his role as a leader. As a King, really. He was changing.

We all were.

"Michael," I breathed. "We need to-"

"Let us be happy."

It was plea. Before I could protest, Michael was kissing me.

I knew we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into and for once, I didn't care. This was perfect.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: Twisted Fate**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing: Mi/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.**

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome Home **

**Liz **

"You can do this. You can do this," I repeated to myself.

I was in front of the Evan's residence waiting for someone to answer the door. This was it. The big group meeting.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to think to calming thoughts.

Like last night.

We almost got caught for sneaking out but Michael made his getaway quick. A quick peck on the cheek and he bolted down the ladder just as my parents were coming in to check on me. Alright, a quick five minute kissing session.

I was so deep in my 'calming' thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. "Hey, Liz," Max said, not quite meeting my gaze. Isabel stood behind him with a passive look on her face. I inwardly smiled at the fact that seeing Max gave no reaction out of me.

Giving them a fake smile, I said hello and Max ushered me inside. Tess was sitting on the couch paying no attention to me as I walked in. "Where's Michael?" Isabel asked with a sneer.

She had no idea how much I wanted to rip her blond hair out. "He should be getting off work soon and Alex is coming with him," I replied, clenching my teeth.

I waited for some kind of reaction to Alex's name but she gave nothing. I brushed past her and leaned against a wall, crossing my arms. "Liz, do you want a drink?" Max asked politely.

"Yeah. A soda would be fine."

When he left to go into the kitchen, Isabel came next to me. "Is it over?" she asked.

"That's none of your damn business," I shot back coldly.

"Look, I'm sure Michael told you about what I told him. Do you want me to tell Max?" and she towered over me, trying to intimidate me. I had to clench my fists so I wouldn't hit her. She had no right to blackmail us like that. "And I'm damn sure that it *is* my business."

Lucky for her the doorbell rang just then and I turned to her with sugary sweet smile. "Shouldn't you be getting the door?"

Isabel huffed and opened the door to reveal Alex and Michael. I straightened up, seriously ready to kick her ass if she said anything so much as slightly hurtful to Alex. But Michael was there first, staring Isabel down.

Max emerged from the kitchen and handed me my soda. "Thanks," I said absently, trying to hear what they were saying.

The tension in the room was thick. Finally I spoke up. "What's this meeting about?"

"We have to figure out what we do from here," Max said in an voice full of conviction. "If those orbs contacted our enemies, we have to learn how to deal with them."

"I say we work on our powers," Tess suggested. "Your powers are barely developed."

"I agree," Isabel said. "We aren't ready for them to attack."

"We can't just go to the local mall and start blowing stuff up. Where do you suppose we practice?" Michael argued. I held back a smile when Isabel began to get irritated.

"We'll find someplace," Max said. "Liz, do you know any places?"

Everyone turned to me. "Uh…"

Isabel stood up. "Why is she even here, Max?"

The animosity in her voice even alerted Max who looked at her in surprise. "Isabel," Michael growled in warning.

Isabel whirled on Michael. "Don't you start."

Alex began to fidget, sensing the fight that was about to erupt. "Look, Isabel," I began, trying to be civil about this. "Right now we need a solution, not another problem."

"Right! *I'm* the one causing the problems."

"You're the only one yelling," I pointed out coolly.

Isabel threw her hands up. "I can't do this," she yelped and stomped off towards the stairs. Alex went over her and I watched in worry.

Max looked at me apologetically. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Me neither," I lied, still worried about Alex.

I felt Max staring at me for a while and I began to grow uncomfortable. Max cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Tess got up. "I'll go with you."

Max gave Tess a strange look but then the two of them went upstairs after Isabel. Michael and I locked gazes. Before I knew what was happening, Michael was kissing me with my back up against the wall.

Once I was past my shock, I moaned lightly and kissed him back, plunging my tongue into his mouth and running my hands up and down his muscular back. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled back, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"I missed you this morning," I said, grabbing bunches of his shirt in my hands, so I wouldn't collapse from lack of oxygen.

"Uh uh," he muttered and closed in for another kiss.

"They could see us you know," I argued, but failed to care when his lips attacked my neck.

Ha. Attacked? As if I wanted him to stop.

"Mmm, do I care?" he mumbled. He looked into my eyes waiting for my answer.

Growing bold, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards me. "No, you don't," I said between kissing his amazing godly lips.

Michael made nothing short of a grunting noise and I laughed. "You're a man of many words."

He gave a smile that made my heart stop. "That I am, Parker."

I leaned in for one last kiss and Michael placed his hands on the wall over my head, taking deep breaths. "We should check on them," he said. "I really *really* don't want too."

"But we should. I don't want the Ice Bitch to rip apart poor unsuspecting Alex."

Michael's eyes flashed with concern. "I know what you mean. Come on, let's go."

He tugged my hand gently and led me towards Isabel's room. "Isabel?" he asked while knocking on the door.

No one answered.

Michael opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Isabel and Alex weren't in the room but Max and Tess were.

They pulled apart from their make-out session.

Max jumped like twenty feet and I tried not to laugh at the situation. It really didn't bother me. I found it horribly funny that I had caught them like this. Max held out his hands. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? I must have misread the whole part with her tongue down your mouth and your hand up her shirt," I replied, holding back a smile.

Max blushed and Tess kept quiet. Since when was Tess quiet? Shouldn't she be rubbing it in my face right now?

"She doesn't mean anything to me. I still love you."

Well then….

I froze and Tess's mouth dropped open. Michael clenched his fist from behind me.

"I was lonely and she was just there," Max said, digging himself deeper.

Then the strangest thing happened, Tess actually displayed a human emotion. Her whole face screamed of dejection and pain. I almost *kind of * felt bad for the girl. "How long?" I asked, sensing there was something more.

Max looked down and Tess said in a small voice. "A week. Since we left for the internship."

No smugness or a hint of a sneer. Just the truth.

Max glared at her. "She's lying, Liz. I love *you*. Only you."

"I'm not lying!" Tess shouted at Max, her face flushed with anger. "You told me not to tell her about us and now you want to pull this crap? I can't believe you, Max."

Max looked at me, his eyes pleading. "It was a mistake and I didn't want it to affect us."

"There is no *us*, Max. And I cannot believe I'm saying this but you have no right to play with people like this. You tell me one night that you love me and two days later you get with Tess?"

Max looked down at his feet with shame. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"That is one pitiful excuse, Max."

Max began to walk towards me but when he got close, Michael stepped in front of me. "You don't touch her," he growled out.

Max took a step back, intimidated by Michael's demeanor. I caught Tess's gaze from across the room and her eyes were wide. I knew she was piecing it together. I closed my eyes, knowing this was only going to get worse.

When Max recovered, he pleaded with me again. "I don't want to lose you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Isabel and Alex were behind Michael and I. They probably heard all the yelling. I placed my hand on Michael's bicep and his gaze met mine. I gave him a small nod.

"You already have, Max," I said softly, looking him square in the eyes.

Michael allowed me to step in front of him but he stayed close. Isabel stepped more in the room and I could feel her glaring alien death rays into my back. Alex leaned against the doorframe and Tess had an indifferent expression on her face.

"What?" Max asked confused. "Liz, what are you talking about?"

I was about to answer when Isabel did it for me. "She's with Michael, Max."

I stared at her in annoyance and she placed her hands on her hips. "Isn't that what you wanted to tell him, Liz? About your little affair with his best friend?"

"How dare you?" I hissed.

"How dare *I*?" Isabel shot back.

Then all hell went loose. Alex jumped to my defense and was yelling at Isabel along with Michael. All I was hearing as arguing.

"Stop!" Max shouted.

We all went silent. Max's eyes darted over to me. "Is this true?"

"Yes," I said solidly.

Max's face resembled stone as he brushed past us and left the room. A few seconds later, we heard the front door slam.

"Didn't I tell you?" Isabel said to Michael in a harsh voice. "I told you this would only make things *worse*, Michael!"

"How could you just blurt it out to Max like that, Iz?" Michael argued. "You had no right whatsoever to do that!"

Isabel crossed her arms, her eyes flashing with fire. "I told you to leave her alone-to just let it *go*! No girl is worth all this. Those were your exact words when Max healed Liz. So why is this any different?"

"Because this *girl* has shown more interest in me the past week when my supposed family hasn't! Maybe you don't understand, Isabel, and I'm not asking you to because it won't make a difference at this point. It doesn't matter how you look at it, you and Max left me high and dry. Do you know that I've been having nightmares mostly every night about the white room? Do you know that I wake up terrified? Do you even *care*?"

Isabel just looked at him.

"And as pissed off as I am right now, I want you to care. I *needed* you and Max to care but you didn't. So I'm returning the favor. Now, I suggest you follow Max. Because right now he's all you got left."

I stood next to Michael and squeezed his hand in support. Isabel's eyes flickered over Alex and then us.

She turned on her heel and left.

"You alright, Alex?" I asked.

He nodded.

I realized Tess was still in the room. "Look, I'm really sorry about Max," I began but she held up a hand.

"No. Spare me the talk, Liz. I don't *need* Max," she said as she began for the door. She paused at the door, her back facing us. "I don't need any of you."

Then, she too left.

"Want a lift home?" I offered Alex.

Alex shook his head. "I'll walk. I need to think anyway."

That day, it hit me that my once tight knit group of friends had fallen apart at the seams.

Max, Isabel, and Tess were drifting by themselves and Michael, Alex, and I were the only ones still unified out of this mess. Not to mention, Maria was a thousand miles away.

I leaned into Michael, trying to get the comfort I needed to chase away the feeling of uneasiness that was collecting in the pit of my stomach.

It didn't work.

**Michael **

"I'll drop off some ice cream tomorrow, babe. Don't worry-everything will work itself out," Liz said. She was finishing her conversation on the phone with Alex. She hung up the phone and sat next to me.

We were in the backroom of the Crashdown during our break. "How is he?"

Liz rubbed her eyes. "Pretty good considering how today went down."

"How are you holding up?" I asked in concern.

"I'm worried about how everything is going to play out. I'm still a little bit angry at Isabel and I'm pissed at Max," she admitted.

"Why? Because of the whole Tess thing?" I asked, my insecurities beginning to show.

As much as I trusted Liz, I had a very annoying doubt in my head that she'd see Max again and run back to him.

"No. Because he was trying to play both of us. I didn't think Max had that in him," she said softly. "I was perfectly fine with the fact that he and Tess were together but then he had to lie to me. He looked me right in the face and *lied* to me. It makes you wonder what he could really do, y'know?"

I nodded, understanding what she was saying. Liz took my hand in hers and looked me in the eye. "But I did realize something today. You, Isabel, and Max have to work whatever issues you have out, Michael. You guys need each other and even if you can just establish something where you can just *work* together, then that works too. If your enemies attacked and something happened to you, Michael…"

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I can be sure of that if you are the four square to protect you," she said. "They're your family, Michael. Families have their arguments but they get back on their feet after a while. Someone has to make the first move. You hate fighting with them, Michael. I could see it all over your face today."

I looked down. "Sometimes certain things can't be forgiven."

Liz smiled at me gently. "Sometimes you just have to try a little bit harder. Don't get me wrong. I'm totally on your side in all this and you know that."

"I know, baby," I said as I kissed the tip of her nose. "Isabel just pushed me too far today."

"She was pushing my buttons too, Michael. Hell, she was pissing everybody off," and I chuckled lightly. Liz's face turned serious and she bore her eyes into mine. "But she's your sister, Michael."

Sighing deeply, I buried my face into her shoulder and breathed in her scent. "I don't need them. I need you," I said pitifully.

Liz laughed and her body moved with her laughter. "You are a very insightful man, Michael Guerin. However, you have failed to see the most obvious fact in all of this."

"What would that be?" I mumbled.

"They need you just as much as you need them," she said gently.

I began to protest but she placed her fingers on my lips, preventing me from talking. "Don't argue, Michael. In case you haven't noticed, Isabel and Max are just as lost as you are. In their own way of course but lost none the less."

"I'm just tried of all the problems. They expect me to be their personal lapdog or something."

"Then tell them that. I'm sure they have some things they'd like to say to you too."

I just looked at her for a while, taking in her words. "Just not today," I compromised.

Liz giggled. "I doubt anyone is in the mood for talking today. I'm glad everyone knows about us. It's kind of like a whole world being lifted off your shoulders," she said.

I, however, was becoming very quickly distracted by the way she kept playing with the collar of my shirt. The heat of her fingers lingered on my chest and her words blurred.

I was a goner.

Just then Jose popped his head in from the kitchen. "Break's over, people."

"One more minute, Jose," I said and as soon as he went back into the kitchen, I pressed my lips to Liz's. Liz instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I was just about to deepen the kiss when Jose popped his head back in.

"I said that break's…" he began and took in Liz and mine position. He raised an eyebrow and held back a smile. "The boss man's daughter and the chef. Of all people…" I swear I heard him mumble as he went back manned the kitchen again.

Liz was blushing, her face red in embarrassment. I laughed. "Let's get back to work before your dad finds us."

Liz rolled her eyes. "This is Roswell, Michael. News spreads fast here. You're as good as dead," she joked.

I gulped loudly. Liz lightly punched my arm before she stood up. "Don't tell me the big bad alien is afraid of a mere mortal."

I ignored her and we both got back to work.

I spent the rest of that day looking over my shoulder.


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: Twisted Fate**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing: Mi/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Emotions **

**Liz **

Closing my eyes, I tipped my head back letting it rest on the top of the booth. I took deep even breaths and my fatigue began to creep up on me. Working a full day shift at the Crash was tiring after all. At least everyone was gone now and Michael and I were finally closing up.

The back door swung open gently and I opened one eye to see Michael putting the broom in a closet. "You still cleaning?" I asked as I closed my eyes again.

I could hear his Doc Martens hitting the ground as he walked towards me. "No sleeping on the job, Parker. Take a dish towel and help."

I laughed and lolled my head to the side. "I'm the boss' daughter, Michael. I can do whatever I please."

I shrieked when Michael effortlessly picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. Then again, I got a perfect view of his butt from back here.

Michael interrupted my beautiful sight seeing when he put me down in the kitchen and threw a dishtowel at me. "Time to clean, Parker."

I rolled my eyes and threw the towel back at him. "Time to get over yourself, Guerin. I already cleaned the kitchen."

He wiped his finger across a counter and held it up. "You call this clean?"

"For someone who has a dirty apartment," I began. Michael crossed his arms and frowned.

"What's wrong with my apartment? You said you liked my apartment."

"I love your apartment, baby. That's why Alex and I put some air freshener things in it."

His eyes practically bugged out of his head. "You what?"

"It was just some simple lemon-scented stuff."

They bugged out even more and I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. "I knew it smelled funny."

"You did not! Just because your apartment doesn't smell like *ass* anymore, you have a melt down."

Michael raised his chin. "But it was *my* ass that *my* apartment has every right to smell like!"

I laughed even harder upon hearing that insane group of words in the same sentence. My dad peeked his head into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Michael froze in fear, which caused me to laugh even harder. "Inside joke," I choked out and my father gave me a strange look.

"I'm sure it is. Well anyway, I'm going to the supermarket to pick up some more burgers for tomorrow. I trust the two of you to lock up. You can handle that, right?"

"Yeah," I said when I calmed down.

My dad turned to Michael. "You too, Michael?"

Michael began to fiddle with his hands and I could see the sweat beginning to grow on his brow. My dad gave me questioning look and I just shrugged. I leaned back on the counter and watched the show.

"Yeah, Mr. Parker. I've got everything under control," Michael squeaked out, his voice cracking.

My dad nodded and seemed to be satisfied with his answer. When we heard the door close, Michael let out the breath he was holding.

I regarded him with an amused _expression. "Those evil aliens better beware. The fear you inflicted upon the heart of my father just now, very manly-I applaud you."

Michael laughed dryly. "Laugh it up, Parker. Those damn lemon-scented things are my next victims."

"You don't know where they are," I stated simply.

"I'll find them," Michael threatened.

The small ring of the bell sounded in the cafe`. "Hold on," I said to Michael. I walked around the corner. "Dad, what did you..."

But it wasn't my dad. It was Max.

"Forget," I finished meekly. "Max, what are you doing here?"

"If I said I was in the neighborhood, would you believe me?" he lightly joked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look, I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to talk about, Max."

"Then don't talk. Just listen to me, alright?" he pleaded, his eyes desperate.

I shifted my weight to my right foot, considering his offer. "Now isn't a good time, Max."

Max began to speak but then he pressed his lips together in a tight line and his jaw clenched. His eyes were focused over my head. I didn't have to turn around to know Michael was there.

However, when I did turn around, I saw him standing by the counter with his arms crossed.

"We are closed, Maxwell," he said in a clipped voice.

The little muscle in Max's face convulsed and he clenched his fists. "Not exactly here for the food."

Fighting wasn't going to get us anywhere so I stepped in. "Max, can you just wait out here for a sec?"

He held his glare with Michael as I grabbed Michael by the elbow and led him into the back room. Michael jerked away from me. "Why is *he* here?" he hissed, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Well the Crashdown is a public place."

"We're closed," he countered.

"Why are you overreacting?" I asked, beginning to get fed up.

Michael's face grew crimson with anger and he threw his hands up. "Because you aren't! You were saying before how you mad you were at him!"

"I was.." I began.

"And you think that for some reason, whatever he says will justify what he did.." he said sarcastically.

"Michael, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you'll forgive him, Liz. You always do," and he turned his back and began for the door.

"Why do you always run?" I asked. He froze and I continued. "Why can't you just stay and talk about this with me?"

"What's there to talk about?" he said as he turned to face me. "The point is that no matter what Max does, Liz, you'll forgive him. On some level, you'll *believe* that he's a good person. On some level, maybe he is. But, Liz, if you look deep down inside of him, he isn't the saint you make him out to be. That's why I don't understand why you have so much faith in the *one person* who has done nothing but let you down. He doesn't deserve it."

Licking my lips and contemplating his words, I frowned. "Maybe he doesn't, Michael. Either way, Max and I need to finish this. We have some serious unresolved issues we have to work out."

At Michael's crest fallen _expression, I sighed. "Can you stay?" I asked him.

He nodded. I gripped his hand gently and smiled at him. Michael relaxed at my gesture and together we went outside to talk to Max.

Max eyed our joined hands. "I thought we were talking alone."

Then out of nowhere, the glass door imploded. I ducked and covered my head, my hand still holding Michael's tightly. The sound of shattering glass filled my ears and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, a small pre-teen boy stood outside with his hand raised. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, he was gone. The night air entered the cafe` without the barrier of the windows to stop it. Max slowly stood up from his crouching position. "What the hell was that?" he asked, as he approached Michael and I, glass crunching noisily under his sneakers.

"There was a boy," I said once I got my breath back. "He was outside."

Michael scratched his head. "I'm not making the connection here."

"Wait. Do you think the boy outside did this?" Max asked.

"I know it sounds strange. I may have just seen things but..."

"No. That boy was sitting outside when I was coming over. I thought he was waiting for someone."

"Are you trying to say that a little boy blew the glass off?" Michael asked.

"He wasn't little so much as he was *younger*," Max began.

"We should try to find him," I said. "He couldn't have gotten that far," and I stepped over the glass, my eyes scanning the outside area. Michael came up from behind me and began to walk towards the benches across the street. Max was running around the corner to see if he was there.

"Hey guys?" Michael called out. "You don't suppose the kid was a lizard do you?"

Max came back from the corner and shook his head to signal he didn't find anything. "A lizard?"

Max asked. "Where would you get that from?"

"Because last time I checked, humans don't shed their skin," and he held up the flaky object that in all actuality did look like a snake shed skin.

"We should call Nasedo," Max suggested. "Maybe he knows what's going on here."

"I think before we call anyone, we as a group need a course of action. How about you, Michael, Isabel, and Tess meet up tonight," I said.

Michael glared at me. He knew what I was trying to do.

Max gave Michael a strange look and didn't say anything for a while. "Alright. Meet me in my room in an hour," he said to Michael. Then he turned to me. "We'll talk later."

Michael watched at Max walked towards his house. My dad was coming up the street and ran towards us, grocery bags in his arms. "What happened to the door?"

Michael and I shared a glance. "Some kid was messing around and threw a ball, Daddy. Don't worry about it. The sheriff can look into it if you'd like."

I made a mental note to check in on Valenti tomorrow and tell him about the situation. My dad groaned. "I hope insurance covers this."

**Michael **

Liz shooed me away when she and her father went in to call the police. I knew Liz had the best intentions, I really did. But I didn't know if I was ready to face the group again.

The only reason I was considering this was because these snake people were attacking us. I had to keep Liz safe and I wasn't that powerful. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Max's windowpane. Max pulled the curtains apart and opened his window.

"Hey, I saw Liz's dad when I left. Is everything alright?"

I climbed into his room. "Yeah, Max."

Isabel was sitting on Max's bed and she refused to meet my gaze. Tess was leaning against Max's bedroom door and Max was still staring at me. "What?" I barked, the tension in the room getting to me.

Isabel stood up off the bed. "We don't have any time to prepare. Our enemies are already in Roswell making *public* attacks. We have to do something."

Max nodded and rose to his full height. Like a king.

"We have to work on our powers first off. I should call Nasedo to figure out who we're dealing with."

"No," Tess said suddenly. "The FBI will be watching Nasedo just as much as they watched Pierce. They keep a tight leash. We can't be calling him for something as minor as this."

"You call this minor?" I shot back. "What do you consider major? The invasion?"

Tess pinned the three of us with a stare. "A public attack by our enemies is minor if we can't fight it. Not one of us is strong enough to fight this war alone. We need the four square. And right now, we are as dysfunctional as it can get."

Isabel and I immediately looked at each other. Tess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? The two of you need to work out your issues and fast."

"It's not that simple," Isabel said.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well let me try. Just humor me here. Isabel is upset because she's afraid that Liz that going to take you away from her. She's also afraid that Liz will hurt you and she doesn't want that for you. Michael is upset because Isabel isn't happy that he's happy. Then there's the resentment that no one even bothers to ask about Michael's well being. Michael is also sick and tired of being pushed around, so when Isabel told him not to see Liz anymore, he got pissed. He doesn't want Isabel to take Liz away from him. Because I don't know if you guys see it, but Michael loves her. That's what you do when you're in love. You don't want that person you love to leave you. Am I wrong so far?"

I was speechless.

Tess smiled, knowingly. "Any thing I'm missing?"

That's when we all figured it out. Tess could see what we couldn't because she was on the outside. She wasn't confused with all the emotions running in her head like we were. It was easier to see other people's problems but not your own.

Isabel looked at her feet and began to speak softly at first. "Michael and I aren't the only ones here who are dysfunctional. You and Max are too."

Tess frowned. "So are Michael and Max. We all have issues with somebody."

"Since when did you get so insightful?" Max asked her.

"Since I've been on the outside. I know I may not be the poster child for human emotions here but someone has to tell you guys. You guys are so far gone that I am forced to be the voice of reason. The four of us-we aren't friends. We are a four square. We have enough problems to drive a shrink up the wall."

And so help me God, I almost laughed.

Who knew Tess had a sense of humor?

Isabel bit back a smile and Max frowned deeply.

Tess watched the three of us. Tess could be a bitch sometimes, but she wasn't *that* bad.

I decided to give in.

"We're stuck here on this planet. We might as well get along. After we defeat these lizard bastards we can pull out all the stops and cry like babies as we talk out our issues."

I looked at Isabel and her eyes revealed no emotions. Finally, she sighed and spoke. "Nasedo wouldn't have left us alone if he thought we couldn't handle it."

I chuckled. "He just wants to be the big macho alien leader. He looks down on us just because it makes him cooler."

Tess made the strangest noise just then. She laughed. As in full-out human laughing.

Tess turned to Max and the room went silent.

The three of us had made some sort of reconciliation. Max was the only one left. Isabel and I were looking at him too now.

Max looked at each of us separately. Then he uncrossed his arms and tilted his head a bit. "I bet you he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time."

I think it was that moment that we actually had a real four square.

"Do you think he gets paid for being Pierce?" Tess asked with a smile. "Because I've been wanting some new shoes."

"I could go for a pool," I volunteered.

Isabel shook her head. "I agree with Tess. A good pair of Jimmy Choo's can do no wrong."

"On your big feet, I think they can," I mumbled.

"Michael!"

Max held up his hands. "It's almost eleven and my parents are gong to be back from that dinner soon. Maybe you guys should go now."

Isabel said goodnight and left to go to her room. Tess and I climbed out the window. "You gonna get home alright?" I asked.

Tess nodded. "I'm right down the street. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress."

When we were supposed to go to different streets, she walked in the opposite direction as me. "Tess!" I called out and ran over to her.

"What?"

"Thanks. For being the sense of reason back there."

Tess regarded with me a strange look and touched my shoulder lightly. "Let me tell you something, Michael. Human emotions can tear people apart and they suck. I never realized how it can bring people together though until tonight."

"Good night, Tess."

"Good night, Michael."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Empty Confession **

**Liz **

"And some kids just threw a rock into your window?" Valenti ask once more. My dad nodded.

"Well, Sheriff, as I told you, Liz and Michael were there when it happened. I wouldn't disturb you so late but I can't have a broken door through the night," my dad explained.

Valenti tapped his pen against his desk. He held up a hand and smiled at my father. "I completely understand. I'll have some guys out there in mere minutes."

My dad stood up and shook Valenti's hand. "I guess we'll be going now."

I didn't move from my seat. "Actually, I wanted to ask the Sheriff something privately, if you don't mind."

My dad gave me a questioning look but then shrugged. "I'll be waiting outside."

Once my dad closed the door behind him, Valenti leaned forward on his elbows and wiped his brow. "This wasn't a stray baseball through the window, was it?"

I sighed and yawned at the same time. "More like an attack on us by our enemies. Is there anyway you can ID a boy who was outside the Crashdown at around ten?"

"You think this is your guy?"

"I think it's a start. Right now, we need all the help we can get."

"I'll see what I can do, Liz. I must admit, all of this is still a bit surreal."

I regarded the Sheriff solemnly. "I know it must be. How's Kyle holding up?"

A look of wariness passed over his face. "He hasn't written in a couple of days. He's dealing with it the best he can."

"I talked to him before he left," I informed him. "It's a lot to deal with."

"But I can't even begin to believe what you kids have gone through. I mean I was just there for one day and…"

Pain ripped through my heart. "That's the first time it's ever happened. We've never actually *took care* of someone. I've never…"

Valenti gave me a small smile. "I believe you. Just so you know, I am trying to protect you from…"

"Murder charges?" I spat out bitterly and looked away.

"No," he said firmly. "The body is taken care of and no one should be able to find it. No one will ever know."

But I will, I thought to myself. I'll always know.

"Thank you, Sheriff," I said and rose from my chair.

My dad was waiting outside and together we got into the car. The ride was silent. He looked over at me. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He glanced at me and then put his eyes back on the road. "If anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

I nodded absently.

"Isn't that Michael?" he asked suddenly. My ears perked up and I followed his gaze to a near street corner.

"Yeah," I said, my stomach dropping. "With Tess."

And she was touching him.

I know what you're thinking. It was stupid to even consider *that*.

But right now, I was irrational. Not to mention the lingering insecurities surrounding Tess. All I could see was Tess touching *my* Michael. I clenched my teeth and tore my eyes away from the burning sight.

"Isabel's friend?" My dad inquired.

"Yeah. Apparently she's Michael's friend too."

I could hardly sleep that night and when I did, it was restless fits filled with tossing and turning. For some reason, I couldn't get Pierce off of my mind. For some reason the death of that asinine man haunted me more than I thought it would. I never told Michael because I knew what he'd say. I needed to do this by myself.

Just like Michael needed to deal with his White Room issues. Our issues were our own-we were just there for each other to help sort them out.

I don't know why I snapped at Valenti.

Most of all, I felt horrible about lying to my father.

Technically, he never asked. But then again, who asks their daughter if they killed someone in the recent past? It was horrible lying to them. It was horrible creating scenarios in my head about what they'd do if they found out. I know my parents would love me no matter what but *murder*?

That's another thing. I would never consider myself a murderer but I did consider Pierce's death a murder. It wasn't self-defense-not really. Even it was to save Michael, it wasn't. I wanted to kill Pierce.

I just didn't want to deal with the consequences of my actions.

The next day, I headed over to Michael's immediately. I needed to see him.

I knocked on the door gently when I got there and waited impatiently for him to answer. When he finally opened the door, it was obvious he had just woken up. "It's ten in the morning," he grumbled.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see me," I said, giving him a pointed look.

Michael laughed and pulled me into a bear hug, planting kisses all over my face. I was feeling better already.

"How did it go last night with Valenti?" he asked once we went into the apartment.

"I asked if he could get an ID on our guy. He said he'd try."

Michael poured himself a cup of orange juice and looked up. "I think you're better off staying out of this."

I could only stare at him in disbelief. "What? I'm a part of this too."

He rubbed his forehead-a sure sign he was nervous. "I know that but I don't want you to be a casualty too. We don't know anything about these guys."

I stood up from my sitting position on the couch. "So let me help you figure it out."

"It's too dangerous," he said, giving me a stern look.

I threw my hands up. "Are you taking idiot lessons from Max now?"

"What?"

"I am so sick and tired about hearing how dangerous it is. I'm not asking to go into battle. I just want to help."

I was so caught up in my ranting that I didn't notice Michael was walking towards me until his arms were around my waist and he bent his neck so that his face was pressed into my shoulder. "I just can't lose you."

My resolve weakened immediately upon hearing his words. Not to mention his lips were pressed against my bare skin where my tank top ended.

What were we talking about? I thought foggily. My hands went around his neck.

The conversation forgotten, his hands flexed at my waist and glided down to my hips. I let a slow hiss when Michael began to move his lips over my shoulder, his teeth nipping gently.

"Michael," I sighed involuntarily. Then his lips were fused to mine and I immediately opened up to him, swirling my tongue with his.

Suddenly the door was being knocked. Michael groaned and pulled away. Not quite ready to let go yet, my hand snaked out and grabbed his shirt collar. I pressed my lips to his briefly.

"Door," I mumbled.

Michael opened his eyes heavily. "Door can wait," he growled.

I reluctantly pushed him away and went to open the door. "Tease," he mumbled from behind me.

"Man-whore," I tossed back. His jaw dropped and I opened the door before he could say anything.

"Isabel," came my dry response to Isabel standing at the door. She looked away from me. "I'm going to leave you guys alone," I excused. I was about to brush past her but she gripped my elbow.

"No. I want you to hear this too."

I jerked out of her grasp. "If this is an apology, save it. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Her eyes met mine and I saw regret there. Maybe she was for real this time. "I'm going to see Alex after this but I really owe you an apology, Liz. I was just afraid that you'd take Michael away from me too. I was afraid that I wouldn't be as important to Max and Michael because of you. That was wrong and selfish of me. You and Michael are happy. I get that. I just didn't want to see it."

"It isn't enough," I said. "You know that Michael needed you."

"Not as much as he needs you. Don't you get it? Michael was laying on a couch dying for all I knew. No one could get through to him, Liz. Max couldn't, Tess couldn't, and *I* couldn't. But somehow you did. Michael never lets anyone in. He has been spent all of his life pushing Max and I away to some extent and it just didn't seem fair that when he does open up, it was to you. I was jealous that you meant more to him than I did in that moment. I couldn't stand by and watch you take Michael away from me too. The thought of losing my family put me on autopilot. A very bitchy autopilot."

Searching her face to see if she was being sincere, I gave her a small nod. "I understand what you're saying. I thought we established I wasn't going to take anyone away from you before all of this. With Max, remember?"

She smiled weakly. "I know that. I wasn't thinking clearly. Michael was right. I don't have anybody now. I'm trying to fix that."

Upon seeing genuine regret in her eyes, I put my guard down. But Isabel wasn't done talking yet. "I should have been there for you, Michael. I shouldn't have tried to tear you and Liz apart."

Michael's face remained impassive. Slowly, but surely a small lopsided smile crossed his face. "It's good to have you back, Isabel."

Michael embraced Isabel tightly and when they pulled apart, Isabel frowned. "I shouldn't have left. And as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I have to go find Alex."

She may have apologized and I wasn't very happy about her going to Alex. I held my tongue as she walked out. Michael watched me watch Isabel as she left.

"He's going to be alright. You know he isn't going to take her back. She's put him through too much. Alex sounded very resolved when he talked about it," Michael reasoned.

"I love Alex, but he always follows his heart. Maybe it's leading him to the wrong place this time," I said, biting my lip.

Michael put his arms around my shoulder and held me close to him. "I know you're trying to look out for him, Liz, but you have to let him make his decision."

"I know," I said with defeat. "I just don't want Isabel to break his heart."

"Hey, are you alright with Isabel now?"

I played with the collar of his shirt. "You and Isabel are alright and I'm happy for you. Really I am but I can't just let it go, Michael. She had no right to treat us like she did despite her reasons. She hurt Alex and I can barely see past that. But like I said, you need them. The important thing is that you guys worked things out between you."

Michael frowned. "We're getting there. The three of us have more issues between us than we'd like to admit. Hopefully we can resolve them all."

"Michael, I hate to bring this up but there is another member of the Evans family that you should also try to talk with," I said in a small voice.

Michael jerked away from me as if I burned him and began to pace. It was somewhat awakening upon seeing his reaction to even Max's name. How had he held all this in until recently?

He turned to face me. "It's a bit more complicated than an 'I'm sorry' can fix, Liz."

"I know, Michael," I began.

"You just don't get it do you?" he spit out.

I winced at his tone and tried to push back my hurt. "Michael.."

"I mean, why would you? You think Max can do no wrong."

"Why are we back to this? You can't use me as a reason to hate Max. You two have issues beyond that," I said, beginning to get angry and frustrated. "Can't we just get past Max?"

It seemed surreal how quickly Michael's attitude changed. The subject of Max got both of us heated.

"No, Liz, we can't. No matter how many issues I work out with Max, it doesn't change the fact that you loved Max before me! He was your sun and universe. I am pissed off at him because of the way he treated you. I'm pissed off because he had you first."

"My God, Michael, could you be any more childish? I'm with you now!"

Michael scoffed. "Only because Max let you down and you went to the second best thing."

Tears immediately filled my eyes at his hurtful words. I turned my head away from him. When I forced myself to look at him again, his eyes were filled with regret.

"Liz, I'm sorry.."

"How could you even think that, Michael? You aren't the second best thing to me. You're the one and only. You are my sun and universe now-not Max."

Michael reached out for me. "I didn't mean it, Liz. I was angry and …"

I took a step back and wrapped my arms around myself. "You wouldn't say it unless you didn't mean it. Do you really doubt us that much, Michael?"

"It's not that," he pleaded. "It's the situation. It's just a lot to deal with."

It didn't change the fact that he said it.

"I've had a lot to deal with too, Michael. These past two weeks have been hell for both of us but we made it. You said it yourself, Michael, what we have is our hope in all of this. Why can you doubt that? How can you doubt that I love you?" came my choked reply.

It never occurred to me until after I said that that I had just told Michael I loved him after a couple days of dating. The questions of whether or not I would scare him off were temporarily gone and replaced by the certainty that no matter what the consequences were, what I had just stated was the one thing that I didn't doubt these days.

Michael looked at me with wide eyes. He made no movement, just the harsh rise and fall of his chest. The room was silent. "Liz, my insecurities are speaking for me. I'm so sorry," he said, not meeting my gaze.

Whatever pain Max may have caused me in the past, didn't hold a candle to the moment when I realized he didn't say he loved me back. I bent my head slightly and went for the door.

"That's the problem, Michael. I was under the impression that we were the one thing you felt secure in. Felt safe in-and maybe I was wrong."

I waited for a moment, hoping for him to say it.

Dammit, Michael, say you love me.

The only thing heard in the small apartment was the door closing.

**Michael **

I wasn't prepared for it.

The rushing myriad of emotions that filled my head when Liz said she loved me was too overwhelming. God knows I loved her too. I had even told Alex before we got together. But hearing them was….

Wow.

So I panicked. I could speak the words to everyone but her but suddenly here it was: action time. The moment when all the words spoken when Liz wasn't there should have come out. I should have told her that I loved her too.

Dammit.

How could I have been so stupid?

I didn't know what came over me. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't.

I was upset and wasn't thinking straight.

I don't know why the subject of Max pissed me off so much. Well maybe I did. I was mad because if Isabel could apologize to me then Max could to if he wanted to.

But he didn't. It never occurred to me that Max maybe just didn't *care* at all.

And once again, Maxwell had screwed it up for me. Here I was standing alone and I had let Liz run out of my apartment.

Dammit.

I glanced at the clock and noticed I had been standing here doing nothing for fifteen minutes.

I went into action, sprinting out the door.

I had to find Liz.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Mind Games **

**Liz **

I walked blindly back to Crashdown. I had been running my brain ragged looking for something-anything, really- to explain what had just happened.

My arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. Had I done something wrong? I thought, my heart breaking.

Maybe I said it too early. Dammit. I knew Michael had commitment issues.

Maybe he just froze up.

Then why didn't he run after me?

I wouldn't even consider the other possibility. It was impossible that he didn't love me. I saw it everyday in his eyes. I see it because it's the exact same thing that I feel.

When I lifted my head and saw the familiar Crashdown entrance, I barely noticed that we were closed due to the window incident last night. I just took out my key and opened the door.

I numbly entered the restaurant. My eyes were trained at the back door, focusing on curling into my bed and wallowing in my self pity.

"Liz?"

I spun around to see Max sitting in a booth. "Max?"

He stood up and looked at me sheepishly. "Your dad said you went out and I could wait for you here. We really need to talk."

I held up a hand. "Now really isn't a good time. Maybe if you come down later…"

Max shook his head. "I'm here now. You can't avoid this forever."

"I'm not avoiding this!" I yelled. "Now is not a good time, Max. I'm just…" I began, my resolve dissipating.

Max's face furrowed in concern. "Liz, are you alright?" he asked reaching out for me.

I jerked away from his grasp and tightened the grip on myself. I didn't want to cry in front of Max, I really didn't. But all I could think about was the events from earlier. All I could even register in my brain was the very dark fact that there was a possibility that Michael didn't love me like I loved him. Without Michael, I had nothing.

Who was I fooling this entire time?

I was more dependent on Michael then he was on me.

Either way, the fact that maybe Michael didn't..y'know…was suffocating.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was crying until Max reached out to wipe my tears away. I jerked away from his touch again and I watched in fascination as his entire face darkened. "Sorry. I just.."

Max looked down at his feet. "Don't want me to touch you," he finished. "It's alright. I understand. I'm just so used to.."

"Touching me," I said solemnly.

His eyes met mine but then they darted away quickly. "I'll go if you need to be alone."

"Actually, could you not?" I asked, not wanted to be alone to stew in my thoughts.

Max smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, I went behind the counter. "Do you want a soda or something?"

He said yes and sat down in a chair on the other side of the counter. "These past two weeks have been hectic," he drawled as he took a sip of his cherry coke.

"That's a huge understatement," I agreed and leaned on my elbows on the counter.

"So we should clear the air between us," Max proposed, sparing me a glance.

Silence resided in the empty café.

We both began at the same time and laughed nervously. Max scratched the tip of his nose. "You can go first, Max."

"I just want to start off my saying that no matter what you say or who you're with; it doesn't change the fact that I love you and nothing can change that. I screwed up by being with Tess. I'm not going to lie to you. I am attracted to her but I know what we can overcome that. Once you realize that you are just attracted to Michael and not in love with him.."

"What?" I yelped, springing up. "I do love Michael. This isn't just infatuation or one night stand like with you and Tess!"

Max rubbed his forehead roughly. "Why do you always go back to Tess?"

"Because everything changed when Tess came here, Max! *We* changed and for the first time since you healed me, I began to lose grip on us."

"I still believe in us," Max said sincerely. "I haven't given up hope since that day in the cave."

"Well, Max, maybe you should. I don't love you anymore," I boldly said. "You can be with Tess for all I care."

Max gave me a look filled with devastation. "Don't give up on us, Liz. I can make this right."

"That's the problem, Max. You can't and I wanted to believe that you could but for the first time, I'm beginning to realize that you can make mistakes. I don't have to forgive you, Max. I'm not obligated to and now I'm seeing you for who you were are, I see that you don't deserve my forgiveness."

Max stood up quickly sending the stool he was sitting on flying across the floor. "Don't say that! Don't say that you don't love me when I know that you do. You may play pretend with Michael but *I'm* the real thing. Not some left over trailer trash!" he yelled furiously.

"Michael is so much more then that," I defended immediately.

Max's eyes narrowed. "No he isn't, Liz."

He reached across the counter and gripped my wrist. I winced in slight pain and met his dangerous gaze. "So this is how it is, Max? Have you really pushed yourself so far into delusion that you *believe* the words you are saying? Look at yourself, Max. You're hurting me and you don't even care. Do you?"

Max ignored me. "You know how Michael is. He can't stay in a relationship. You've been dating him for -what?- three days. He isn't capable of love. You can't lie to me and tell me he isn't the reason why you're crying."

I winced as if I were hit. Before I could say anything, Max was thrown up against the wall. I looked over by the door to see Michael standing there with his hand outstretched. "I am not left over trailer trash and I sure as hell am capable of love, Maxwell."

Michael hopped over the counter and placed his hands over my smaller ones. "I love *you*," he said searching my face.

My heart melted at his confession. "But before.."

"I was being stupid. I don't doubt us and I don't doubt you, Liz. You have to believe me."

The sound of Max grunted alerted me back to the real world. Michael gripped my hand tightly and regarded Max with a tight lipped expression. "Get out," he growled at him.

Max laughed eerily. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to give orders."

"Not. Any. More."

"It's the way it is, Michael."

Michael just started for him but I gripped his forearm to stop him. Michael glanced at me and then went back to his stop next to me. Max held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll leave. Think about what I said, Liz. When you're done your little affair with my brother," Max began but Michael quickly cut him off.

"You are hardly any brother of mine. If you are, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I don't exactly consider stealing my girlfriend a shining example of sibling comradity," Max shot back and then stormed out of the café. I released the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I bit my lip and looked at Michael.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Michael's eyes were still trained on the door.

Michael slowly nodded and looked at me. "How about you? He didn't hurt you, did he? Why was he touching you? I *told* him not to touch you."

I laughed a bit when I realized he was checking my body with is eyes to see for him self. "I'm fine, Michael."

Finally accepting my answer, he leaned against the counter. "I wish I had gotten here sooner."

"And have me miss out on that greatly timed dramatic entry of yours? I think not," I teased lightly as I leaned next to him. When Michael didn't give me that half-smile of his, I lowered my eyes to the floor. "I'm really sorry about pushing the whole Max issue."

Michael frowned. "I'm sorry that there even is a Max issue."

Sensing his inner turmoil, I interlaced my fingers with his. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" I asked in a soft voice.

He just pulled me closer to his side and kissed my forehead. "Not today. Someday."

I basked in his body heat for a moment and averted my eyes to our hands. "Max really messes you up, doesn't he? I mean, earlier…was that?"

"Yeah. It doesn't excuse how I acted. I shouldn't have let you walk out of the apartment."

"Is that an apology?" I asked with an amused smile.

Michael gave me a look. "Am I forgiven?"

I pretended to think about it and then wrapped my arms around his waist, standing in front of him. "Say it again."

Michael used his hands to smooth back my hair and smiled against my cheek. "I love you."

I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're forgiven. Am I ever going to be an actual apology out of you?"

"I don't do apologies, Parker."

I laughed and kissed his lips again. "One of the many things I love about you," I whispered, relishing in the fact that I could say it aloud.

The sound of the phone ringing in the back room made me reluctantly pull away from him. "I should go get that."

"Seeing as I free range of this lovely fine facility, I'm going to make myself a milkshake on the house," Michael said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the back, taking one last glance at Michael before I couldn't see him from where the phone was. I sighed before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

A shriek died in my throat when someone grabbed me from behind and placed their hand over my mouth. I flailed to fling my assailant off of me but with no avail. When they took their hand off of my mouth, a cold thick substance was replaced by it. The unwelcome taste made my throat burn instantly and I wrentched away from my captor, my back hitting the wall as an unexpected wave of nauseau passed through my body.

My head felt like lead but I looked up to see Tess frowned at me as she stood above me. "Tess?" I mumbled, my tongue heavy.

Tess kneeled down next to me. "I'm sorry, Liz. Really I am."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, my muscles aching.

Tess shook her head sadly. "Nothing you'll remember."

The last thing I saw was her hand about to cover my head before the world went pitch black.

"Liz? Liz!" someone was yelling at me as they shook me.

I opened my eyes to see Michael looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a couple times and took a second to recall the events of the last couple minutes. "I just fell. I don't even know how I did it," I explained.

Michael helped me up. "As long are you're alright. Who was on the phone?"

I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of the strange feeling. "Wrong number."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

A sharp pain jolted through my body when I opened my eyes the next morning. The room's once mellow colors seemed abusive and violent as they burned my eyes. When I tried to bring my hands up to shield them, I realized the dull ache in my joints..

That was quickly forgotten as I saw my arms. They were coursing with green streaks as if it were running through my veins.

Nevertheless, I had to keep my eyes from hurting so I ignored the pain and went to cover my eyes. When I raised my arms, the door of the bathroom exploded, sending jagged pieces of wood flying around the room. My hand flew to my mouth in amazement and terror, and the explosion of the window jerked me off the bed.

I pressed my back against the edge of the bed and listened to my heart beating wildly. I began to panic.

Had I done that? What was going on here?

Before I could think about it more, a rush of nauseau swept over me. I ran to the bathroom, stepping over the wood that used to be my door. I kneeled over the toilet and began to vomit violently. My head was throbbing when I finally stopped and I wiped my mouth with the hand, careful to not make fast movements with it.

I watched in horror as my hand started shaking. It got even more confusing as the dull throb in my head, turned to voices.

*I'm sorry, Liz. Really I am."

"What are you doing to me?*

*Nothing you'll remember.*

My world began to spin. Tess did this.

She did something to me but I was too tired to figure out what….

Too in pain….

I began to rock back and forth on the cold tile floor.

What did Tess do to me?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Interlude to Truth **

**Michael **

"Dammit," I muttered as I stared at the spilt orange juice on the kitchen floor. I waved my hand over the spill and it dissipated within seconds.

I was bored out of my mind. With Liz working today, I hadn't heard from her yet and couldn't see her until she was off. I hadn't even showered or changed my clothes since I woke up at twelve.

It was now four.

Like I even cared.

I picked up the orange juice container again and went to pour myself another glass when the doorbell rang. "Damn!" I yelped when I dropped it again. "Whoever is at the door is cleaning that up."

I opened the door to find Isabel on the other side. Boy, did she look pissed.

"You *attacked* him!" she screamed at me.

"Hello to you too," I mumbled as she brushed past me and slammed the door from behind her.

She whirled around and pointed a finger at me. "Don't give me that! You *attacked* him!"

"Who the hell did I attack?" I asked, beginning to grow irritated.

"Max! He told me what happened!"

Figures.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That you stormed into the Crashdown and had a tantrum because he was touching Liz! My god, Michael! He showed me the bruises!"

"Trust me, Isabel, I only tossed Dumbo into a wall. Unfortunately, it was one with no sharp objects. Whatever bruises he showed you, I didn't cause."

Isabel opened her mouth to protest but her words faded out as Liz appeared right in front of me. She appeared to still be in her pajamas and was shaking violently. Her eyes were large with fear and twinkling with tears. She swayed for a moment and I reached out to steady her but when my arm shot out, she was gone.

"Liz?" I whispered.

Isabel looked at me strangely. "Michael, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. We're going over to Liz's," I said sternly, leaving no room for argument. "You're driving."

"What's going on?" she asked, as I marched out of the apartment and to her car.

"I saw her, Iz. Something isn't right. She looked like she was hurt," I said, my heart lurching at the possibility that she was in danger.

"How did you see her?" Isabel asked.

I let out a frustrated growl when we approached her car. Why was she asking so many questions? I wondered angrily. The only thought I could process that right now was that something was wrong with Liz. Had to find Liz.

"Drive now. Ask questions later," I said, my hand on the car about to open the door.

Isabel squeezed her way between me and the car and her steely eyes met mine. "Answer now."

Seeing that she was serious, I ran my hand over my face roughly. "I saw her, Isabel. I don't know how."

"But it's impossible. She's human."

**Liz **

BOOM! CRACK!

My dresser exploded and I could barely see through my tears. Silently thanking the gods for having my parents out of town since last night, my hands clasped tightly in my hair. I could feel my head spinning and my heart was beating a hundred beats per minute. I'm not exaggerating. With every breath I took, my body burned with every painful heartbeat.

The sound of glass being stepped on made me stand up and before I could help it, energy poured from my hands again. It didn't matter what I did. The energy in my body was struggling to be released and I couldn't stop it.

"You're supposed to be dead," someone said. I looked up with wild eyes and saw Tess standing by the window. Her eyes were wide and she was backing up in fear.

"You tried to kill me," I growled out. My anger filled every cavity in my body and for the first time since I woke up, my energy stayed centered. All I could think about was getting Tess.

"Liz, please-"

Her words were cut short as I sent her flying back out of window. She fell with a loud thud on the balcony. "You tried to KILL ME!" I shouted again.

Tess recovered and backed up on her hands. "I didn't want to Liz. Why would I kill you, Liz? Think about it for a minute."

I blinked several times as I heard the most truthful words I had heard from Tess in a while. "Why did you do it?" I ground out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my room door swing open and Michael and Isabel came in. I turned to face them and Tess took that opportunity to grab my shoulders. My body sizzled with energy but she forced herself into my mind.

Flashes flew through my mind at a fast pace but I could see every one. My energy lashed out and pushed Tess away. Tess looked at me with pleading eyes. "Did you see?"

I balanced myself by placing my hands on my knees and through my closed eyelids, I saw it all over again.

****Flash (after that meeting at Max's house)****

Tess walked into the large Harding abode and dropped her book bag by her feet. She leaned against the wall and tried to push back the undeniable trace of human emotion out of her mind. Tonight's meeting had been a big step for her. She had given in to the human side of her that she had always been taught to ignore. Could she really take the risk of succumbing to frivolous *emotions*?

"Long day?" a strong voice drawled out from the living room.

Tess's heart skipped a beat. "Nasedo?" she asked in disbelief when she saw him sitting on the couch in the form of Ed Harding.

A out of place smile crossed his face. "Aren't you glad to see me, *daughter*?" came his irritated reply. "No matter. We have a problem."

Tess frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"*You*," he hissed out, raising to his feet. Tess backed up a few feet and tried not to let her fear show. "You told me that you and Max were together. What went wrong?" he demanded, closing in on her.

"He isn't who I thought he was," Tess ground out. She was passed being hurt by Max's actions and was now just plain pissed about it. Whatever feelings she had for him were fading very quickly. Tess couldn't help but feel lost after he had lied about their 'relationship'. All she had ever known was being Max's destiny and now she wasn't sure what she was.

Nasedo, however, didn't share the sentiment and his face flushed with rage. "He's the damn kind of Antar, Tess. That's all you need to know. You know that both our asses are on the line if we don't go through with the deal."

"Screw the deal!" Tess shouted, the stress of the last couple of days taking over her. "I can't get him to touch me now let alone *sleep* with me. I can't get pregnant by myself, can I?"

Before Tess could react, Nasedo reached out and pushed her against the wall. His hands were digging into her shoulders and he put his face close her hers. Tess tried to look away from his coal black eyes. Soulless. "Then find a way! Unless you get pregnant with the King's child and we return to Antar with him and his bitch of a sister and his second, we'll *never*-*never*- be able to get off of his hellhole of a planet. There you won't be shunned and unappreciated. You'll be a Queen. Don't you want that?"

Tess pushed him away with a little boost from her powers. "I want out!"

Nasedo laughed eerily. "And go to what? No one will believe you if you tell them what happened. No one *likes* you. No one cares about you but me."

"You just want to use me," Tess hissed out. "You don't give a flying shit about me. You never have!"

Nasedo cocked his head to one side and his lips curled into a snarl. With a swift movement, his hands were on her wrists and he used his powers to burn her. Tess grimaced in pain and tried to break his grip but he held on tighter. Smoke began to rise from her wrists. "You can't stop me, Tess. So I suggest you do what I tell you to. The deal will work; you just have to try harder. That is after we take care of one more obstacle. You follow?"

Tears began to leak from Tess's eyes. The pain becoming too much to bear, she shouted. "Yes! Yes! Just let me go!"

Nasedo let go of her wrists and smiled smugly. "Good."

He fished into his pockets and pulled out a small flask. "This is a simple concoction of the government that hinders our powers. I believe they used it on that ruthless mutt of a second when he was there. But I modified it a bit. Instead of hindering our powers, it now enhances them but tripling brain and heart activity. It could kill any human that digests it. You're a smart girl, Tess. Figure it out."

Tess's eyes went wide with realization. "She's with Michael now."

"That's true but she'll forever be in Max's heart. Cute, isn't it?" Nasedo mocked. Tess flinched when Nasedo reached a hand out. Instead of hurting her, he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Kill her or I'll kill you. I really don't care what you do with the body. Just make sure it doesn't get connected back to us."

He suddenly grabbed her tender charred wrists and Tess whimpered. To her surprise he healed them but the look in his eyes was anything but caring. "That's better. Wouldn't want you get hurt, now would we?"

Tess shook her head numbly. He pinned her with a serious look. "Just keep in mind that this is what must be done. Duty keeps armies together but emotion drives them apart. Don't make me clean your messes, Tess. It makes me very angry."

When I opened my eyes, Tess was still staring at me. For the first time, I actually *saw* her. Nasedo had been using her as a way to get to Max all of this time. Not that Tess was completely innocent here but maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. Tess's eyes were closed, expecting a blow. Expecting to die.

"I believe you," I said but cried out in pain as the energy within me began to go haywire again. The familiar touch of Michael's hands on my shoulders immediately calmed me down a bit. I forget he was here.

His eyes searched my face. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Not finding the words to answer that question, he jumped to his own conclusions. He whirled on Tess. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

I placed a hand on Michael's arm to stop him. "Can we talk about this downstairs?" I pleaded. "We have a lot to talk about."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Truth **

**Michael **

I was about to blow something up. No one would tell me what was going on. Liz's room looked like a war zone and Isabel was 'cleaning' it up as I was trying to get Liz downstairs. Trying being the key word. She was leaning heavily on me for support even though my arm was tightly around her waist. Her skin was hot and her hair was dampened with sweat. From afar, she looked dangerous but now she looked like she was dying.

Once I got her downstairs, I laid her on the couch. Liz was grimacing in pain and her hand clenched at her chest. "Liz, baby, what happened to you?" I pleaded with her, my impatience running short.

Liz just closed her eyes tightly and reached out for my hand. I gasped when I saw faint light green streaks running through her skin. Then she placed our hands over her heart. Fear ran through my body like ice when I realized how fast it was beating. That's never a good sign. My eyes flew to hers.

"Can you feel it?"

I swallowed thickly. "Is that supposed to happen?"

She shook her head, tears of pain collecting in her eyes. "No."

I clenched her hands. "Just tell me how to fix it. I promise I'll make it better."

"I don't know if you can," Tess said as she came down the stairs with Isabel behind her.

"Then we'll figure it out. Maybe Nasedo can help-"

"No!" Liz shouted with surprising strength. "We can't tell Nasedo."

Tess gave Liz what looked to be a grateful look. My eyes narrowed at Tess. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. "Why can't we tell Nasedo?"

"Because Nasedo was the one who told me to do this," Tess replied, not meeting my gaze.

"Do what?" Isabel asked.

"Poison Liz."

I was on my feet in an instant, advancing on Tess in a blind rage. "With what? Dammit, Tess. WITH WHAT?"

Tess's eyes searched the room skittishly. "A serum that is supposed to enhance our powers by stepping up brain activity and it was an effect kind of like pumping adrenaline all throughout the body. It's supposed to kill humans if they digest it. I didn't want to do it, Michael. I swear. Nasedo said he'd kill me-"

"Then why isn't she dead?" Isabel asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's supposed to kill humans-not give them powers."

Isabel's eyes turned to be and she pinned me with an accusatory look. "What if they were there already? Michael, you cannot tell me that you have withheld something as big as this from me."

"At the time, you weren't exactly on my good side," I shot back, beginning to grow irritated.

Tess's eyes were wide. "Liz had powers? But how?"

"Does it matter how? It kept her from getting killed," I tried to reason. "We just have to figure out how to make her better."

"It isn't that simple. Nothing like this has ever happened before. If she is still human, which she is, then her body isn't going to be able to handle the enhanced brain activity. It's just a matter of what's going to kill her first. The overload on her heart and brain because of her human side or the energy overload because of her alien side."

"No," I shouted. "Liz isn't going to die!"

"Michael-" Tess began. Pure rage filled my veins as I turned to look at her.

"We are going to find a solution to this. So help me god if we don't figure this out, then Nasedo won't have a *chance* to kill you," I threatened Tess and she backed up in fear.

"Maybe we should get Alex and Max. They can help us think of something," Isabel suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

The notion of bringing Max into this made my stomach churn but I had to do this for Liz's sake. "Good idea. Meet us back here."

Isabel nodded and began to leave. "Bring Tess with you. Keep an eye on her."

Once Isabel and Tess left, I attention went back to Liz. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," she lied.

I pushed her hair back from her forehead. "Don't bother, Parker."

Liz suddenly tightened her jaw and closed her eyes tightly. She began to breathe shallowly. "What's wrong?" I asked, quickly slipping into panic.

"Get back," she said softly at first. My heart began to beat erratically when her skin glowed bright green instead of the faint light green that was there moments before. "GET BACK!"

On instinct, I crouched down and just as I did, the television exploded. Shards of glass and plastic flew around the room. I covered my face with my arms. The room was engulfed in deadly silence until the sound of Liz's sobs filled the room.

Her whole face was contorted in pain. "They keep getting stronger," she whispered. "Each energy blast, it just hurts more…."

"I'm going to fix this," I promised her as I framed her face with my hands. "I'm going to fix this."

Liz frowned. "What if you can't?"

Trying my hardest not to cry in front of her, I clenched my fists. "Don't say that, Liz. I'm not going to lose you. I just found you."

Liz just regarded me with a serious expression. "Don't be so hard on Tess. Nasedo forced her into this."

"I could care less about *why* she did it," I bit out.

"Well I do." I was simply amazed that Liz actually forgave Tess for what she had done to her. "We should have told them that I had powers. I know that we didn't know much about them but-"

"That's not why I didn't want to tell them," I admitted. "I just wanted to protect you. If I had known that this would have happened then I swear I would have told them."

"Protect me from what?" Liz asked in curiosity.

"If you were human, you were safe from *them*. But with your new powers, Liz, you could have become another target. The thought of them taking you and doing-"

"I know, Michael. Don't beat yourself up over this."

I nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that I should have protected her. "Let me get you a cold towel or something," I said, wanting to help her in any way I could.

Liz smiled at me gratefully when I retrieved one and placed it over her heated forehead. "Thanks. That feels better."

"I saw you this morning. You must have used your powers or something because I swear I saw you right in front of me at my apartment."

Liz laughed. "I tried to call you but I fried the phone. I didn't even know I had contacted you."

The door opened suddenly and I stood over Liz in a protective manner but relaxed when I saw that it was Alex. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Liz. Once he came over to her and smiled gently at his best friend, I got up. "I'll be right back."

I went towards the door and caught Max, Isabel, and Tess just as they were coming in. I briefly registered that the Crashdown was closed but Max's eyes boring into my back, snapped me back to reality. "We need to talk," I said to them. Max gave me an impatient glare and he kept looking behind me. "Alex is with her right now. She's with someone she can trust," I remarked, purposely looking at Max.

"Michael," Isabel began. "You said that he could help."

"I want to help," Max added.

Deciding to institute a minor truce for the next fifteen minutes, I sighed heavily. "Did Tess fill you in?"

Max nodded and sent Tess a dirty look. "I don't know if I believe her though."

"What?" Tess shrieked. "You can ask Liz. She *saw*-"

"What you wanted her to see!" Max cut her off. "You like to play mind games with people, Tess. You make them see things that aren't true."

Before Tess and Max began to kill each other, I intervened. "Tess, you didn't mind warp Liz, did you?" I asked, my tone menacing.

Tess shook her head. "I just gave her flashes of what Nasedo told me to do. I don't have any reason to kill Liz."

Isabel scoffed. "Yeah right. Remember the whole destiny issue, Tess? You have *every* reason to kill Liz."

I watched as frustration filled the shorter girl's face. "She doesn't want Max anymore. Hell, I don't even want Max anymore. Nasedo thought she was getting in the way. He made a deal with someone big that Nasedo and I would return to Antar with the rest of the Royal Four. He never went into specifics but as long as I was pregnant with the heir of Antar, then I'd be spared in the executions."

I scratched my eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. Nasedo made a deal with a big bad that required Maxwell here to get you knocked up with his big-eared heir of Antar."

Before Tess could answer, Isabel turned to face her. "Is that why you were here all of this time? To use us to get a 'get out of jail' free ticket on Antar?" she shouted angrily at Tess.

Tess's face was flushed with anger. "What do you want me to tell you, Isabel? None of you gave me a reason not to do it. That's all I was right? A pest you wanted to flick away whenever she was near."

"You wouldn't shut up about destiny," I retorted bluntly.

"Because it was the only connection I had to any of you. The three of you have always been close-like a family and I understood that when I came to Roswell that I would have to push my way in. But I didn't know that the three of you didn't even *know* about me. I spent all of my life trying to found you guys-not because of a stupid deal but because I knew that there had to be more for me then Nasedo. I knew that there was a family out there. If I had known that I was just going to be a inconvenience in your perfect little lives, I wouldn't have even gone looking."

Liz

Alex was worse then Michael. "Alex, if you ask me if I'm alright one more time!" I yelped jokingly.

Alex frowned. "It's just that you don't look OK. You're all glowy and everything."

Touched that Alex was being so caring, a cracked him a smile. "So I'm a walking night light. Do you have a point?"

"Liz, I'm serious. Isabel told me what's happening to you," he said with a serious look on his face. "Now I know for a fact that you have to be terrified because I sure as hell am."

I ducked my head and avoided his gaze. "Michael said he'd find a way to fix it."

"Well he better. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said truthfully.

"Well let's not find out, OK?" I whispered. "Besides I'm surprised you made it through the car ride. With Izzy and all…"

Alex hesitated for a moment because he knew I was trying to change the subject. After a moment, he scratched his head and groaned. "Well she was glaring at me all the way here. She came to me yesterday, you know."

"Yeah. She came to Michael and I too."

"So did you forgive her?" he asked tentatively.

I searched his face and sighed. "I not sure. I know she means well but she's just done too much damage."

"But somehow you forgive Tess?" Alex asked, anger lacing his voice as he looked for an answer.

"It's not so much forgiveness as it is understanding. She didn't want to kill me. Nasedo forced her into it," I tried to explain.

Alex shook his head. "You have a huge heart, Liz, but right now, I'm seriously doubting your judgment here."

"I'm not saying that I trust her. I don't and it's going to take a while before any of us can."

Alex pinched his nose between his fingers. "So I told Isabel that I wouldn't take her back."

Relief filled my heart but it quickly faded when I saw the pain cross his face. "Can I ask why?"

"Because of the Evans complex," he said. I raised an eyebrow and he explained. "They need doormats-people who they know they can bend to their whims even if they pull a stupid stunt. Isabel showed a side of herself over a past week but I don't know that I can accept. I deserve better-we both do. Luckily you found Michael. I'm just waiting for my dream girl to pop into my life."

"Yeah well, maybe your blow up doll will count," I joked.

"You must be developing that Michael Guerin sense of humor," Alex quipped.

"Michael has that effect on people," I laughed.

"You seem to be getting better," Alex said with a smile. "You're no longer a night light."

I frowned. My powers had stopped acting up since the last time I had almost blasted Michael. My skin was no longer glowing and my energy seemed to be focused. But that didn't stop my head from throbbing and my heart was thudding painfully with a vengeance.

"Get Tess."

Alex quickly got up and when he returned, everyone followed him. "What happened?" Michael asked immediately, rushing my side.

"I stopped glowing. What does that mean?" I asked Tess.

"I don't know. That would only happen if your body absorbed the energy," she replied. She looked puzzled and that caused me to frowned even deeper.

"What if Liz's body was changing before the serum?" Alex suggested. "All she could do was dream walk before. Maybe that was because her body was preparing her for the rest of her powers. That serum just served to quicken up the process. Now her body has adjusted to the energy but her heart and brain are trying to catch up because of the serum messing everything up."

"Is that possible?" Isabel mused.

Tess shrugged. "It could be."

"Can't we just wait until her heart adjusts?"

"Not at the risk of some very *human* complications. She could have a heart attack."

I took a deep shuddering breath. "So what do I do?"

"Well we can't take you to a hospital," Tess said.

"No shit," Michael muttered.

"I have an idea," Max said softly. We all turned to look at him questionably. "But it might be dangerous."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Crime and Punishment **

**Michael **

My eyes narrowed instantly. "How dangerous?"

Max stiffened with anger under my steady gaze. "You know I would never hurt her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Seeing how you've been on a lying streak today, I'm not so sure about that," I accused, referring to 'bruises'.

Max glanced at Isabel who pinned him with a dirty look. "Can we deal with this later? You can either hear my idea or have Liz die, Michael."

Isabel stepped in front of Max. "What is he talking about, Max?"

Max looked at me over Isabel's shoulder and I just gave him a blank expression. "What is he talking about?" she repeated.

"Just stop it!" Alex shouted suddenly. "This is hardly the time or place to drag up your personal problems."

Isabel looked at Alex in shock. I inwardly grinned but instead turned my attention back to the matter at hand. "What's your idea?" I asked Max.

Isabel tossed Max another glare before she leaned against the wall. Max took a deep breath. "There may be a way to put her body back to normal. What if we used our powers to make her heart beat normal again?"

"How would we do that?" Tess asked.

Max crossed the room and came near Liz. Liz's jaw was set tightly and her eyes flashed with determination. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

Max backed up. "What's wrong, Liz? I thought your powers were under control."

I looked closer at Liz and saw that she wasn't in pain like she was when she almost blasted me. I gave a guttural laugh and Max raised a questioning eyebrow. "Her powers are just fine, Maxwell."

Max looked hurt for a moment but quickly composed herself. "You can't be serious," he breathed in disbelief. "I'm offering to save your life."

"I have no idea what you're going to do, Max. I'm not going to let you do whatever to my body in hopes that it works," she ground out.

"We don't have any other options," Max argued, his demeanor showing how frustrated he was getting. He began for her again but before I could stop him, Tess was already standing between Max and Liz.

"She said she doesn't want you to touch her," Tess said evenly, her eyes never leaving Max's.

Max clenched his fists and was about to say something when I pulled him back away from Tess and Liz. Max's eyes blazed with anger in my direction; I matched his stare and refused to back down. "I won't hurt her."

"We don't know that,' I shot back.

Max pointed at Tess. "She's the one that tried to kill her! All I want to do is help her."

"That may be the case but what does that say when Liz trusts Tess more than she trusts you?" I sneered, unable to resist the open window for a low blow at Max.

Max began to quake with repressed anger and I couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction of pushing Max's buttons. "How did I end up on trial here, Michael? What have I done that is so wrong-"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I cut in. "If you have something that will save my girlfriend then *please* share with the class, Max. I don't trust you, OK? And I won't trust you any more if you happen to save her life and neither will Liz."

Max sent me a steely glare. "So you think that this is all a plan to get Liz's trust back?" he asked incredulously. "My plan was to release an electric charge to 'restart' her heart and brain so it would go back to normal."

We all froze when the sound of the front Crashdown door opening, reached our ears. Liz shook her head at me in a silent communication that her parents weren't due back for a while. Multiple footsteps sounded. Definitely not her parents. Panic struck me dumb suddenly. Liz was incapable of protecting herself.

Damn. What if they were back for me?

With that simple thought, I slipped deep into my mind. Flashes crossed my mind of where they'd take me to. My heart thudded in my chest and all the blood rushed to my ears. I could barely register that Max, Isabel, and Tess were standing by the door, their hands up ready for an attack. Alex was trying to drag Liz out of harm's way.

The sensation of strong hands gripping at my shoulders sent me colliding back into reality. Isabel's eyes met mine. "What's wrong?" she demanded as she shook me. It felt like a tub of ice water was being dumped on my head.

My eyes swept over the room to make sure I was really here but before I could answer her, the door flung open off its hinges. Max and Tess went flying backwards hitting the wall with a loud thud. About ten men and women came storming in of various ages etc. They looked human but I guess I was wrong. Because two seconds later, they used an energy ball to sent my ass flying across the room.

Not human after all.

Once my back hit the ground, I saw Liz kneeling behind a near by counter. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to run towards me. One of the shorter of the attackers, raised his hands and aimed for Liz. "Liz!" I shouted.

Her head spun up and she threw up her arms, sending an energy blast at her attacker. He went down but Liz was already by my side. "Michael, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

Liz grunted as she was thrown back away from me. I watched in horror as she hit the wall *hard*, her body slumping over. Ignoring the pain shooting through my back, I got up and dodged the various blasts that were coming from Isabel, Max, and Tess. Liz's eyes were closed and a bruise was beginning to form on her arm. Green streaks of energy from the blast were still coursing through her body. I smoothed back her hair and tried to fight down my panic. "Liz, baby…"

A loud shriek turned my attention back to the others who weren't fending so well against the attackers. Who the hell were these people? I let out a large energy blast at a couple of them, giving Tess more range to send out blasts. "Michael, watch out!" Isabel shrieked and I ducked, avoiding an energy ball by an inch.

"Tess!" Max yelped and when I looked up, Tess was in the hands of one of the attackers. Before any of us could reach her, a almost transparent shield appeared blocking any of us from coming near them. Her eyes were wide with fear. Max charged the shield only to be repelled backwards. Isabel ran over to him to help him and Tess's captor looked me in the eye.

I couldn't place it but he looked familiar. His eyes left mine and briefly flickered to Liz and then he frowned slightly. "We got what we came for," the man said. "Khivar will be waiting for us."

A woman who looked a bit younger then him, shook her head. "Take care of them first. Then we'll leave."

Then the room went black.

Liz

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

A sharp intake of air burned my lungs and I gasped loudly. My eyes snapped open to find the backroom of my father's café in ruins. "Michael," I breathed out with difficulty. I scanned the room for him only to find Max and Isabel unconscious in a heap by the wall. Instinctively, I went to get up to help them only to find a searing pain ripping through my arm and back. Moaning in pain, I looked down at my arm to see it was at a very wrong angle. "Dammit," I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex face-down across from me. He began to move a bit. "Alex! Wake up!"

He groaned and when he opened his eyes, I stumbled blindly to him, ignoring the pain. "Liz? What happened?"

My eyes grazed the shattered lamps, huddled bodies, and came up with blank. "I don't know Alex but Isabel and Max are hurt. I have to find Michael," I said worriedly.

Alex went over to shake Max and Isabel out of their state of unconsciousness. I limped over to the couch and peeked behind it. "Michael? Dammit. Where are you?"

A very groggy Michael looked up at me from behind the couch. "Quit the screaming," he said, with a slight pained smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

Visibly looking for any injuries on him, I shook my head. "I feel funny," I admitted.

"Funny how?" he asked as he stretched his back and then hugged me tightly. I yelped out in pain, holding my arm closely.

"Liz, your arm," he said as he reached for it. I flinched away.

"Don't. It hurts."

Michael made a shhing noise and drew me closer. He gently touched my arm and kissed my forehead at the same time. A warm energy went through my body and the pain was gone. But it was the flash that got me.

FLASH

Paralyzed in fear that Pierce and his lackeys were coming back for him

I gasped audibly and when I tried to look up at Michael, he refused to meet my gaze. My heart squeezed. "Hey, you're safe now," I cooed, sensing he needed comfort instead of a lecture. Michael gripped the sides of my shirt tightly.

"I just thought…"

"I know. Didn't I tell you, they'd have to get through me first?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "Which shouldn't be hard seeing as you got the crap hit out of you with that blast."

I laughed lightly. "It hurt like a bitch."

Michael wasn't amused. "You shouldn't have gotten hit in the first place."

I kissed him lightly and ran my hands up and down his arms. "You healed me. I'm fine. Besides, I think that that blast gave my heart the jump start it needed."

As true as it was that the pain was gone, I couldn't shake the fact that for the energy blast to 'restart' my heart, it had to have stopped. Michael smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Right now we have bigger problems."

Suddenly Michael's eyes widened. "Tess.." he said softly.

Michael crossed the room to where Isabel and Max were. "Where's Tess?" Max asked frantically.

"They took her," Michael said slowly.

Isabel hung her head. "Dammit," she muttered. "And we don't even know who those guys were."

"Yes, we do. We just haven't pieced it together yet," Alex said as he held up something. It was the same patch of dead skin Michael had found after the Crashdown window exploded. "Whoever it was who attacked Max, Michael, and Liz at the Crashdown wasn't finished there."

"Are you saying that the same people did this?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Alex shot back. "I can't figure out they'd take Tess though."

Isabel narrowed her eyes. "Why should we even find her?"

We all looked at Isabel in shock. "She's a part of your four-square," I pointed out.

"Well once you betray us, it's pretty much a one way ticket out of here."

"So then we get her back and deal with her. We don't know what these people are capable of!" I shouted.

"Probably as capable as Tess was when she tried to kill you."

"Isabel, you are full of crap. You're the one who wanted the four square to stay together and now you want to let Tess stay in our enemies hands. I can't believe this. Pick a side, Isabel," I yelled.

Isabel's face began to flush with anger. "These aren't our enemies, Liz. They're *mine*."

I shook my head and laughed dryly. "Why do you always play that card, Isabel? I'm just as involved in this as you are."

Max held a hand up and stood between Isabel and I. "I'm with Isabel on this one, Liz. Tess is an enemy now."

"Tess was forced into this situation, Max! We can't punish her for wanting to save her own ass!"

"OK, but what about all of the mind warping? All of the conniving she did behind our backs? If you don't want Tess to fry because she tried to *kill* you, then think of everything else, Liz. You even said that it was her fault that everything fell apart. That *we* fell apart."

I lowered my eyes. "You're right. I did say that but you guys didn't feel that she felt."

"I say we vote," Isabel suggested and sent me a steely glare. "You know what my vote is."

Alex frowned. "I'm just as pissed off at Tess as all of you are but I don't want anyone to die. I say we find her and then figure everything out from there."

Max shook his head. "I disagree. If we go in there and do a raid, all of us are at risk."

"I say we get Tess back," I said solidly.

My eyes, along with everyone else's, flew to Michael. Michael regarded me for a moment and then ducked his head. "It's a huge risk to run into a situation we know nothing about to get her back. She's pulled too much, Liz. She tried to kill you."

"But if you look aside from that-"

"No, Liz. You shouldn't and I *can't*."

Feeling slightly betrayed that Michael voted against me, I pushed back my hurt and anger. He wouldn't even look at me. "I'm going to find a way to get Tess back. Whether or not you help me, is up to you guys."

Isabel gave me a smug smile. "It's for the best, Liz. Don't be angry at Michael, Liz. He's just picking the right side."

"Was that whole apology you gave me earlier a bunch of lies?" I shouted angrily. "Did you just want to get Michael and I off your backs for a while? Because if anything, you have just been more of a bitch then you were before. I'm beginning to understand why Tess was mind warping you. Your head is so far up your ass that you can't see what's in front of you."

Isabel pressed her lips in a tight line. "Really? And what would that be?"

"Nothing. You have nothing."

Isabel's stony face crumbled in realization. She looked at Alex and he ducked his head, Max avoided her gaze, and Michael was sending her a nasty scowl.

"Have fun on your *side*, Isabel. You're the only one on it."


	20. Chapter 19a

**Chapter 19A: Small Repairs **

**Liz **

I stormed upstairs and slammed my door in a blind fury. I was satisfied that I had told Isabel off but I was too damn pissed off to even notice it. We couldn't just leave Tess with our enemies.

Before my anger could escalade anymore, a soft hesitant knock sounded in my room. I sighed, assuming it was Michael. My hand wavered indecisively over the doorknob. Finally, I pushed the door open.

"You alright?" Michael asked, concern evident in his gruff voice.

I just stepped aside and let him in. I didn't have enough energy to lie to him.

Michael sat on my bed and looked at me with a hard expression. "I'm not going to apologize for my decision."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Michael. If that's how you feel, then it's not my place to question it. I'm not going to apologize for telling off Isabel, either."

Michael nodded. "Good because you were right."

I watched as he pinched his nose and his face darkened in disappointment. "I wanted to believe her," he continued. "I knew that things would change when I got back. Not just because of *us* but because of them and me. It just wasn't until today that I realized that maybe it can't be fixed."

Truly heart broken by his confession, I smiled sadly at him. "Sometimes I wish I could make everything better for you," I said honestly.

"Well you can start by coming over here."

With a small smile, I sat down next to him. I curled my hand in his and leaned against his side. "Better?" I asked, knowing full well that I had already begun to feel better. He kissed my forehead and sighed contently.

"If we stay like this forever, then yeah."

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, embracing the security that enveloped me.

The door opened to reveal Alex, who looked at us with an embarrassed expression. "Was I interrupting something?"

Michael jaggedly ran a hand through his hair and grunted. "What do you want, Whitman?"

"Isabel left. Max is cleaning up the mess downstairs."

"How can she leave?" I asked incredulously. "We just got attacked and…"

"They need time to think. So do we. How are you?"

"Fine. Let's just say getting blasted gave my heart just the shock it needed."

"So then you're good to go. Did you really think I didn't know you're already coming up with something?" he asked me with a coy smile.

I hung my head. "I can't let her stay with them. I may not know what they want with her but I doubt its good."

"Can I ask you a question, Liz? If you hadn't seen those flashes from Tess and knew *why* she tried to kill you-"

"I'd be the first one to send her to the guillotine," I answered honestly. "She betrayed us in a circumstance that wasn't her fault. She told us the truth-what more do you want her to do?"

"Pay for what she's done," Michael interjected.

"By be that as it may, I do agree with you that we have to get her out of wherever she is. When we get her back though-"

"If we get her back-" Michael added.

Alex nodded and gave me a stern look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We'll deal with her," I conceded. "But reasonably."

"No tarring and feathering?" Michael asked in mock-disappointment.

I shot him a warning look. Michael just smiled. "I think before we start imposing cruel and unusual punishments on people, we should work out the group dynamic."

"I agree," Max said, announcing his presence. He leaned against the doorframe, looking hesitant to walk in. I saw for the first time how much he had stopped looking like the Max I knew. Sure, he looked worn and tired. But his eyes threw me. They used to look determined and now they just mirrored his sense of loss.

Michael tensed noticeably next to me and he scowled. "You can't fix something that can't be repaired."

I stroked Michael's thumb in an effort to calm him down. Max winced and looked at the floor. "But I want it to. Be repaired, I mean."

Relieved that Max had taken a first step, I gave Michael a prodding look. "How about Alex and I go downstairs and let you guys talk?"

Michael just stared blankly at me. I kissed him on the cheek and discreetly whispered into his ear. "He just wants to make this better, just like you do. Please, just try."

Michael pressed his hand on my back and pulled me closer. "Be careful," he said solemnly. I pulled away and winked at him.

"Always."

With one last glance at Michael, I pushed Alex out of the room and we went downstairs.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Alex asked. I noticed that he was making weary looks at the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The two of them need to work this out. Besides, we have to make some repairs of our own."

Alex shook his head. "No way, Liz. Isabel isn't going to listen to us! We'll be there for hours."

I just shrugged and Alex groaned. "Fine but the two of you better at least fight. I'll bring the mud."

"Alex!"

Michael

I never understood how Max and I could have worked together on Antar. Max was looking at me timidly and I glared at him. It was, after all, his idea to fix things.

"Is this supposed to be a meaningful silence?" I asked sarcastically.

Max looked startled that I had spoken. "No, not really. Just silence, I guess."

I crossed my arms. "Let's start with why you lied to Isabel."

He began to talk but I stopped him. "I don't want any bullshit, Maxwell. I'm not Liz so don't give those puppy eyes and some sentimental answers and expect me to forgive you. I want the truth."

Max shifted his feet nervously. "I don't know *why*-"

"Try again. You know why. If you didn't have a purpose then you wouldn't have gone through all the extra trouble of exaggerating the situation and making fake bruises."

Max flinched at my harsh tone but I continued. Max was going to listen to me whether he wanted to or not. If Max had chosen to live in his pretend world full of false securities, then the only way to break him out of it was to shatter it. "I know that you aren't the Saint everyone makes you out to be. I told you that that mushy crap isn't going to fix things between us. We've bullshit each other for a long time now and the way I see it, the minute things got too honest for you, you couldn't take it."

Max began to clench his fists. Max was sweet guy, really he was, but he tended to lash out when he was pushed into a corner. "I can handle the real world, Michael. I've been living in it all of my life!" he shouted loudly, frustration leaking from his voice.

"I don't think you can, Maxwell. You've been living in a bubble with your perfect little family with your perfect little white picket fence. You wake up and have breakfast on the table and your parents smiling at you telling you how 'great of a kid you are'. Do you know what I got? A small trailer that smelled like whiskey all the time. You never deserved your little bubble, Max!" I couldn't help the resentment and jealousy that was now put into words.

He pointed his finger at me and bellowed, "You can't blame me for my *life*, Michael. That's unfair."

"You're right it is unfair to hear you bitch and moan about your stupid teenage angst," I shot back. "So tell me, why did you lie to Isabel?"

Max glared at me, his mouth in a tight line. "Because you destroyed it. I may have lived in a bubble, but you tore it down. I never wanted to be different-"

"Neither did I, Maxwell. Deal with it. Move on."

"No!" he shouted, his face flush with anger. "That's what you do. You deal with things and move on. In my *bubble*, I was normal. Half-alien hybrids don't have white picket fences and my own *parents* had no clue about the real me. I could pretend all I wanted to, Michael, but I wasn't *normal*."

I quieted at his confession, surprised to hear him finally admit that he was always afraid of being too *alien*.

His tone hushed and he began to play with his hands. "I lived in a lie. But I had Liz and just maybe for the first time, I was OK with being not normal. A single day has not gone by when I don't realize how much danger she is in because of me but she *accepted* me. She *loved* me."

I looked away from him. I never had heard him talk about Liz with such emotion before.

"I knew in the back of my mind that all this alien stuff was catching up with us. But I thought it would be OK as long as I had Liz. But you took her away from me," he spat out, contempt in his voice. "So I had to take Isabel away from you."

"Well it may have worked. Happy, Maxwell?"

"No," he answered solemnly. "I can't pretend anymore, Michael. I've been forced to embrace my alien side, a side of myself that I don't practically like. I can't pretend that Liz is going to come back because she wants you now. I lied to her yesterday in the Crashdown, Michael. It was never about you not being worthy of her. You are capable of love and you're also capable of giving Liz the love she needs. What pisses me off is that obviously I can't."

Max looked just about near tears. He loved her. I knew that. He just couldn't let her go.

I could deal with that.

"If it makes you feel any better, she did love you. A lot. When she found me after you guys helped me escape, we ended up in this van," I looked up to see Max looking at me with acute interest. "And Liz touched me and she saw everything-what had happened to me- and I got into her head too."

Max's eyes flickered and he frowned. He didn't like the idea of anyone else being in Liz's head.

"But all I saw was you. Granted, not everything was good but I *felt* how much you hurt her all of those times. But she loved you, Maxwell, like you wouldn't believe. You're always going to be a part of her life, Max. A part of me resents that but I have to deal with it. She still cares about you and all she wants is for you to be happy."

Max looked at the ground, his face softening. "I miss her, Michael. I just can't *stop*."

"I can't stop loving her, Max. I won't give her up. Not for you or anybody else." I said firmly.

We stood in a comfortable silence. This was a start.

But for now, we had an understanding. There were still unresolved issues between us and maybe some of them were better left alone. Despite our conversation and the calm that it placed over at least two people in our highly dysfunctional group, we both held hopes for the calm to spread to everyone else. If we could work something out, then it was step in the right direction.


	21. Chapter 19b

**Chapter 19B: Traitor **

**Liz **

"Why is it that you keep fighting the inevitable?" I asked between bites of my taco. Alex had insisted on getting a bite to eat before we went over Isabel's house to talk. I knew something was off when he had decided to pay.

Alex regarded me nervously and then put his burrito back on his plate. "Honestly?"

I nodded and Alex frowned at me. "You're doing it for all the wrong reasons. You know that you can't rescue Tess without Isabel on your side and you really should let Michael handle his own issues with Isabel. That's what I think."

Alex looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I bit my lip and thought about his honest reply. "Point taken."

"Really? You aren't going to yell or anything?"

"I'm not going to make things better between Isabel and I out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing it because we need her to help us find Tess, you're right. But also because these enemies of ours have become a real threat. A crack team of three aliens and two humans who can't even get along isn't going to scare them."

Alex grinned at me with a strange look on his face. "So what do you count as?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused by his question.

"Alien or human, Liz? Take your pick," he said playfully.

"I didn't have very much choice in the matter," I tossed back, growing defensive. This was not a topic of discussion that I wanted to be having right now. Alex sobered up and gave me a frustrated look.

"You would have died if-"

"If I wasn't developing powers? I know, Alex. That doesn't make the situation the least bit comforting," I growled in a low voice so no one but Alex could hear.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You were alright before with your powers."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Passive powers, not powers that blow holes into your bedroom."

Alex's eyes darkened as he took in my distressed state. "Are you afraid of them?"

"They could have killed me and they almost did. It feels like your body is on fire trying to release something and it doesn't feel right. It feels dark and powerful. It's not exactly something I want inside of my body," I confessed. "Especially considering what I could do with them."

"Like helping save Tess? Protect yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm already dangerous with a gun, Alex. Who knows what kind of hell I could bring forth with my powers?" I slipped. I cast my eyes downward and picked at my food throughout Alex's following silence. Tears burned my eyes as I remembered the earlier events of today.

When I saw Tess at first, I had wanted to hurt her. The sensation of all that energy focused on one person just by channeling hatred had been overwhelming. It had been familiar to when I had shot Pierce.

Alex's light touch on my hand made me look at him. "I trust you," he said, compassion shining in his eyes. I was reminded, not for the first time of course, how wonderful Alex was.

"But how can I trust myself to not hurt anybody? I don't even know how to control them," I said helplessly.

"Michael and Max could teach you and-" and his gaze shifted from me to someone across the street.

I gave a small laugh and waved my hand in front of his face. "Alex? A.D.D. much?"

He barely moved and I followed his line of vision to see Isabel across the street. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to her. Now seems like a good time."

We watched Isabel and as she was about to turn the corner, she ducked her head and began to run.

"Something's wrong with Isabel," he barely whispered and got up from his seat. He began to follow her and I quickly dropped a twenty and put it on the table and followed after him.

"Alex wait up!" I shouted when he darted across the street to catch up with her. "Alex!"

I ran as fast as I could to follow Alex's figure as he ran swiftly around the corner.

A car almost hit me but when I finally reached him, he was gripping Isabel's arms tightly and she was trying to escape his grasp. Her long hair was covering her face and her whole body was shaking. Her hands were tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "Izzy," Alex said softly. She just whimpered and whipped her head up, her eyes nervously looking everywhere.

She looked like she had been crying. But her eyes brightened suddenly and alertness hummed from her body. "Stop calling me that. You know that's not my name," she said angrily.

"Isabel," he tried again.

"I told you!" she shouted loudly, drawing attention from people around us. "My name is Vilandra. My name has always been Vilandra. I *am* Vilandra."

Alex gave me a terrified look and tried to reach out for her. Isabel jerked away and she focused on me, her eyes unfocused. "Where is he? I can't find him! What did you do to him! I have to find him."

"Find who?" I asked in confusion.

Her face softened and she smiled eerily. "Khivar, my husband."

Alex recoiled from her and shook his head in disbelief. "Your husband?"

Isabel nodded vigorously. "I'm worried about him."

Alex and I shared a look and I decided we better get Isabel out of here now before we draw any more attention to ourselves. Placing my hand tentatively on Isabel's arm, I got her to stop rambling under her breath. "We'll find Khivar, OK? Follow me, I know where he is."

I pushed her gently to walk in front of me and I leaned over to whisper to Alex. "We have to get her to Michael and Max now."

"What's wrong with her, Liz?"

I looked at Isabel, who was still walking and I could hear her talking to herself. "I don't know, Alex."

Isabel stopped and looked at us impatiently. "I thought you said you knew where he was."

"We do."

She let out a relieved sigh. "Good. The execution can't start without me."

**Michael **

Ahh. The complexity of male bonding.

My loud belch echoed throughout the apartment and Max cringed his nose in disgust. After we left Liz house, we had decided to order pizza for lunch. What I really wanted to do was find Liz but Max was insistent on spending time together.

I liked it better when we weren't getting along.

"I'm going to throw the box away," Max said as he got up from the couch.

I leaned into the couch and took a deep breath. Max and I had actually watched an entire movie without arguing. Except when we fought over who got the last slice of pizza but I don't think that really counts. A loud knock on the door shook me from my thoughts and I jumped up to answer it, hoping it was Liz.

And I was right. Only Alex was right behind her with a passed out Isabel leaning against him. "What the hell happened?"

Liz waved her hand dismissively. "In a minute. Right now, help Alex get Isabel on the couch."

"In a minute?" I yelped. "I'll repeat: What the *hell* is going on?"

Liz let out an exasperated sigh. "When I know what the hell is going on, you'll be the first one to know. We found her walking while Alex and I were out to lunch."

"What the hell is going on?" Max screeched. Liz looked at Max in surprise and then at me.

"We watched a movie," I said, scratching my eyebrow. A smug smile crossed her face and I rolled my eyes. "So how'd she end up here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Max said. He went over to Isabel's side and checked her for any injuries.

"We found her walking and she was shaking. She was really messed up-talking to herself about her husband. She kept saying her name was Vilandra," Alex filled us in.

"She said she was missing an execution," I said solemnly. "What does that mean?"

"An execution?" I asked.

Liz bit her bottom lip and I could literally see her mind trying to piece this together.

"I can't get in," Max announced. His eyes were dark with worry and he looked at Liz helplessly. "Something is wrong with her head. There's like a block there, keeping me from getting in."

Liz put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him. "We'll figure this out."

"Tess," Alex said softly. "This has to be Tess. She can mess with people's minds like this."

"How do we know it wasn't our enemies?" Liz argued.

Before I could step in, Max went flying across the room and hit the wall. Isabel was standing over him, her eyes black as night. Alex ran over to pull Isabel away from Max but she quickly placed a shimmering wall around her and Max. Since when could Isabel put up energy fields like that? My mind raced as I realized that that was what Liz had done earlier to protect herself.

"Stay away from us," she growled at Alex. Max was looking up at Isabel with raw fear shining in his eyes. "*You*," Isabel spat out at Max.

"Isabel! It's me, Max."

Isabel chuckled darkly. "Do you think you can fool me, Zan? I *know* who you are, I can feel you. Why do you hide under this human disguise? You would think the scientists would have gotten us better genetics."

My head began to hum and it felt as if something was trying to break free. My hand clutched at my head as the humming got louder. I closed my eyes tightly.

*Zan, you cannot do this to me! I love him!*

*Rath, talk some sense into him. You of all people should understand!*

I felt Liz trying to hold me up as I almost collapsed on the floor. Her brown eyes bored into mine. "Michael, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the voices stopped and I grappled for more. It was like I had fragments of a story but the ending was far away. "Vilandra," I said loudly. "Let Zan go."

"As if you could stop me, Rath. You never could," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Stop you from what?" I asked. Whatever answers I needed, she needed to think she was talking with Rath.

"From what do you think? From marrying Khivar-the man I love!"

For some reason, I knew Isabel wasn't going crazy. The names she was mentioning were too familiar. Before I could fully piece it together, Isabel put down the shield and pinned me with a glare. "This is a waste of time. Khivar is waiting for me."

She briskly walked for the door and I blocked her way. She slowly met my eyes and I tried to find the tiniest speck of Isabel in them but I couldn't find any. All I saw was pure hatred swirling like liquid in her eyes.

"I can't let you do that," I said in a firm voice.

"Do you think that I won't kill you?"

I faltered a bit when I realized that she would without any hesitation. "I know you will."

"Back down, soldier," she growled out. "Or everyone else in this room dies."

I moved aside and she closed the door loudly. As soon as it was closed, Liz was already grabbing Max's car keys. "Let's go follow her."

Max was still leaning against the wall, his eyes wide with shock. Liz placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "If we don't go now then we may not find her. She may not come back this time."

"She's right," Alex said.

Max was slowly getting up from the ground and his eyes locked with mine. "Did you hear them? The voices?"

"Yeah."

He nodded slowly. "Let's find Khivar and get my sister back."

"This is going to be dangerous," I said quietly to Liz. I knew she would insist on going and as much as I wanted to protect her, I wouldn't be able to stop her either.

"I go where you go," Liz said to me.

"And I go where Liz goes," Alex added.

Liz tossed the keys at Max's chest. "Then what are we waiting for?"


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Better Ideas **

**Liz POV **

Max just stood there for a moment looking at the keys in his hands. His eyes were flickering with an emotion I couldn't quite place. "I have a better idea," he said suddenly with a hesitant voice.

"Unless it involves moving out now, I don't like it," Michael immediately said, glancing eagerly out the door.

"Trust me, I want to just fly out of here right now and find her too. But we have no idea where she is or what we are getting ourselves into," Max half-screamed. I could tell his patience was running low. "We need Liz and Alex to stay here so Liz can locate Isabel."

"Max-" I protested.

"Are you out of your god damn mind? We are not leaving Liz here!" Michael yelped, flinging his arms in outrage. "What if Isabel comes back or brings reinforcements?"

"I'm not leaving Isabel!" Max shouted loudly, emotion racking his voice.

"Well, I'm not leaving Liz here either. We can't run the chance of her coming back."

Max rubbed his eyes. "There's no other option. Liz can get into people's minds. She did it to you that day when you put up that huge shield, right?" he was saying frantically, his eyes on me. "Right?" he repeated, in a stronger voice.

I looked away, feeling uneasy about this. "That was different. Michael let me in."

Max seemed to bristle at my words but swallowed and continued. "You're stronger now. That serum that Tess gave you, it should have increased your powers. We've seen what you can do physically. Now I need you to get into Isabel's head. I need you to try. Michael and I will try to cover some ground with the Jeep but-"

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Alex spoke first. "Max is right. We can't drive all over Roswell looking for her. Or it's going to be too late."

"How do we know it's not already too late?" I mused, knowing no one would like what I was about to say. "We don't know how long Vilandra has been controlling Isabel. We don't know anything right now."

"She's not Isabel anymore, Max," Michael said to Max. "You saw her just like I did. Isabel doesn't hate us like that. Isabel has never acted that cold or alien to us."

"That's not true. Maybe we've just been missing the signs. There's no doubt here that Isabel hasn't exactly been herself lately," Alex said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I mumbled. "We have no idea what we are getting ourselves into."

"Liz, you're the one who wanted to go after her," Michael pointed out, scratching his brow.

"That was before I realized how half-cocked our plan is. Whatever Vilandra and Khivar are planning may be already taking place. We have to regroup and make a plan."

Max held up his hands. "All we do have to go on, is you being able to locate her, Liz."

"How do you know that? We don't even know if I can do it, Max. I don't know if it will work," I pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"Dammit, Liz, *try*," Max ground out. "You'll *make* it work."

"What we need is another lead."

"What I need is to find my sister. You are going to help me," Max demanded in a cold voice.

My frustration was beginning to make my head spin. A loud humming was sounding in my head and my skin was almost bursting from the energy underneath it. I stood all the way up and stared at Max defiantly. "You don't tell me what to do."

I had no idea how fast things had gotten out of hand but they were about to get a lot worse. "Fine, Liz. Don't do it. But when we find Isabel's body, we can put 'Liz's fault' on her tombstone."

Max was nose to nose with me and neither of us was going to back down. King or no King, Max doesn't order me around like that.

"Watch it, Max," Michael warned as he took a step towards Max. I sent Michael a glare to let him know I wanted to take care of this myself.

"You don't tell me what to do, Max," I repeated.

"I'm the leader around here."

"You lost your power over me a long time ago, Max."

"Max, you need to calm down," Alex was saying from behind me as he was pulling me away from Max. "Maybe Isabel isn't who we should be finding. Maybe we should be looking for Tess. She might know something about Vilandra and why she's here."

"We can't trust Tess," Max pointed out the obvious.

"I'm not saying we should trust her. I'm saying we should let her help us."

"Because she'd really want to help," Max bit out with sarcasm.

"Considering you treated her like crap, she probably wouldn't," I rebutted.

"Tess has nothing to do with this!"

"Tess could have everything to do with this, Max. It cannot be coincidence that Tess gets kidnapped right before Isabel goes crazy. Something is linking this together. Why wouldn't Tess be involved in something so obviously alien?"

"What if Tess is the link?" Michael asked.

We all just looked at him, curious as to what he was saying. His eyes lit up. "The deal that Nasedo got Tess involved with, it sounded like they were on a deadline of some kind-"

"In a flash I got from Tess, Nasedo was really adamant about Tess getting it done," I added.

Michael nodded. "Exactly. If Tess didn't kill you, then she broke the deal and betrayed whoever was involved by playing for the wrong side. Think about it. Nasedo would be pissed, right? So would the head honcho."

"Nasedo could have made the deal with Khivar," Alex suggested.

"That wouldn't make sense though if Khivar and Isabel could just produce a heir," I said with a look at Michael. "Would the heir have to be fully alien? I mean, *your* kind of alien? Because Khivar is a-"

"Skin," Max said in a strange voice. "The heir must be fully Antarian to be accepted by Antar's people."

A strange chilling sensation swept over me. "How do you know all that?"

Max looked away from me. "I'm getting memories, or at least I was. When Vilandra was talking to me, it was like all this things came flooding back to me."

"From your past life?" I asked in a small voice. The past life that I wasn't involved in. The past life that Michael was probably reliving right now. "What about you, Michael?"

I could tell my the hesitant look on his face that my eyes must have given it away. I was terrified of the answer. "We'll deal with this later," he said gently. "But right now, we need to figure this out."

Not able to brush it off that quickly, my heart felt like it was being filled with lead. What did Michael remember?

"Well Tess said that if she fulfilled the deal, she would be spared of the executions or something," Max said. "Khivar and Nasedo had to have been the ones who made that deal. They were probably just going to kill me and use my child as leverage to take control."

"Oh my god," I gasped out. "Execution! Isabel said something about missing the execution that Khivar was having. What if they are going to kill Tess for betraying them?"

We all were silent for a moment, as we realized that no one could dispute it. All of it fit together. We had to save Tess and Isabel before it was too late.

Realizing we were wasting time, I met Max's gaze. "I'll try to contact Tess. You guys get going and I'll call when I find anything."

"Be careful," I said looking at Michael. Max's eyes flickered to Michael jealously. "We don't know what you guys are going to be up against number-wise."

Michael strode over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. For a moment, I leaned into him. Right now, all I worried about was Michael coming back to me. "It'll be OK," he soothed me but the assurance was short-lived. His expression turned to one of concern. "You're turning green again. You need to focus."

"Oh, I'm focusing all right," I mumbled as I quickly glanced at Max. Michael laughed a little bit but I could tell he was still worried.

I reluctantly moved away from him. "I'll call you."

"Liz, if your powers begin to act up again…"

"I know. But I'm going to need this energy to get to Tess and Isabel."

"Michael," Max called from the door. "We need to go."

"I'll be fine," I told Michael.

With one last look, Michael went out the door with Max following him. Once the door was closed, Alex looked at me nervously. "You sure you can do this?"

I bit my lip nervously and frowned. "No."

**Michael POV **

Max and I had been driving around downtown Roswell for a hour now. Liz still hadn't contacted us and we weren't finding anything. We both knew we probably weren't going to find her. And quite honestly, neither us really cared about being too late to save Tess. At this point, Liz getting their location was the only way we were going to find them.

We were both frustrated but Max was unusually tense. I knew something was wrong. I was worried out of my mind about Liz. It shouldn't be taking this long. Either something had happened or Liz couldn't find them. Not to mention the looming possibility that maybe Isabel was gone forever.

"Max," I asked suddenly. "What if we don't find her?"

He was silent for a moment and a painful look crossed his features. "We are," he answered curtly.

"Max," I said gravely. "There's a possibility that we won't find her. I don't want to accept it either."

"Do you think that it makes it alright? That we'll accept it and-" and Max shook his head and turned angry eyes on me. "You can't just *say* things like that, Michael. We are going to find her. I'll die before I lose her."

Then my cell phone rang. I dug into my pockets quickly and pressed the talk button. "Liz, thank God, we've been driving around in circles! Where are they?"

I was met with silence on the other line. Max was looking at me, trying to listen in. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"Tess is here, Michael," she said in a monotone voice. "She escaped."

With every word, my heart was sinking. Something was wrong with Liz.

"Liz, baby, you have to talk to me here. What did she say? Does she know where Isabel is?"

"Michael," she said. I could hear the tears in her voice and my stomach flopped. "You need to get back to the apartment. There are some things that you and Max need to know."

"But what about Isabel? Did Tess say anything about Isabel?"

"You won't find Isabel, Michael. She's-"

"She's what, Liz?" I yelled, beginning to panic. "Where's Isabel?"

"She's not on Earth."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: When the Truth Hurts **

**Michael POV **

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

Alex and Liz jumped, startled, as Max rushed into the door. His stance was rigid and anger was etched all over his face in hard lines. The minute his eyes set on Tess, he quickly advanced on her. Tess gave Liz a fearful look but before anyone could react, Max had his hand on her throat and was choking her.

"Max, stop!" Liz yelled. Liz was beginning to pull Max off of her but I pulled her away from him.

"Let him go," I said. "The option of helping Tess doesn't exist anymore."

"But he's not going to stop!" Tess was making whimpering noises and then suddenly, Max was flung across the room. Tess held her neck and winced as she touched the tender skin. Max wasn't deterred though and got back up quickly, lunging for her again.

"Stop!" Liz reacted, placing out her hand to stop him. Instead, he stopped about two feet away, almost frozen in place. Max's murderous glare was now directed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max yelled in rage.

"Oh my god," Liz gasped when she realized that Max was in some kind of transparent shimmering shield. Only it wasn't protecting him, it was holding him back. Liz's face looked frozen. "I didn't mean-"

"Just let me go. She has to pay for what she did."

For once I agreed with Max and I was about to jump on the 'kill Tess' bandwagon when Liz spoke. "You're right. She does but she has information that we might need."

"We don't need anything. We already figured out the deal," I argued. I was growing very impatient with Liz's attitude about Tess. There was a good chance that Tess was using Liz's good nature so she could be the buffer. It reminded of how quickly Liz forgave Max the first time. For some reason, it didn't matter to her that Tess tried to kill her.

"No, you haven't," Tess said from the couch.

"If she escaped, then why does she look normal? I thought she would have been tortured. I mean, if we can't do it, someone should," I mused.

"Liz healed her," Alex explained with a wary glance at Tess. I could tell that Alex wasn't feeling Tess either and by the tone of voice he had used, I don't think he agreed with Liz returning Tess to her full strength.

"You what?" Max exploded. "Liz, what are trying to do exactly?"

"It wasn't like that," Liz tried to justify. "She was more like sucking the energy out of me. It's complicated."

"Do you want to know the truth or not?" Tess screamed suddenly, turning furious eyes on Max and I. "This isn't a trick and I'm not lying anymore. The Skins kidnapped me and I escaped so I could tell you what really happened. Now if you don't want to listen, when Khivar returns, with a huge army, you will have wished that you had listened. If you think that this is bad, then you're wrong. It's going to get a lot worse."

She waved a hand and the shield around Max dissipated. "If you attack me again, I'll kill you."

I raised an eyebrow at Liz and she just looked away from me. "What don't we know?" I asked.

Tess seemed to hesitate and looked at Max to confirm that he wouldn't hurt her. "Tell us," he said.

"The message from your mother wasn't real. It was a mind warp that I set up."

Max began to flush in anger and I could tell he was about to blow. "Just listen to her, Max," Liz advised gently.

Max crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What did the message really say?" he asked through ground teeth.

"There wasn't a message at all. The orbs that you guys found were nothing but homing signals. But when we set them off, they contacted the wrong people. So the Skins and Khivar came to Earth for Isabel because the signal meant she was alive."

"Why would they want Isabel?" I asked. "Why not Max or all of us?"

Tess took a deep breath. "Our past lives are pretty similar to what that message said. Max was the king of Antar and you were his second-in-command. But Isabel wasn't Antarian-she was a mix of Skin and a race called the Kalans. Kalans were very similar to Antarians. We have the same powers as the Kalans and our DNA is generally the same. The only difference is Antarians are peaceful and Kalans are warriors. When the King and Queen found Vilandra, they thought she was Antarian. They thought she was an orphan so they took her in. Max-" Tess paused.

Max raised his head to look Tess in the eyes. He was no longer angry but his face looked so resigned and tired. We all knew what Tess was saying. It didn't make the sight of a fallen king any less comforting.

"She isn't your sister."

Max didn't say anything or react. So Tess continued. "As she got older, she realized that she should get the throne instead of Zan, Max's past self, and she constantly feuded with him. By the time the King and Queen died, Vilandra and Zan couldn't even be in the same room as one another. No one knew but Vilandra by this time knew her true heritage and sought out Khivar, the Skin leader. They fell in love and wanted to get married. But since Zan was King, he had to bless the wedding in order for it to be acknowledged. Vilandra begged and begged, pleading her case. But Zan would not allow it and said that he would have no Skin become royalty on his planet."

"Why would Vilandra come to Rath for help?" I asked suddenly, the memory from before still fresh in my brain.

"Because Zan wasn't exactly a victim, either. There were rumors that Zan actually did arrange a marriage between Rath and Vilandra. That way if Khivar and Vilandra did get married, it would be deemed illegal."

I scratched my eyebrow thinking that it was impossible. If Zan was just an exaggerated version of Max, than he was probably more into control than Max was.

"What about you? How do you play into this?" Alex asked.

"I don't. I was just Max's arranged bride. We didn't get to marry before we died. Vilandra and Khivar launched their attack on our wedding day."

"Because they wanted the throne?"

"No. It was just supposed to be an assassination so Vilandra could be Queen. If she were, then she would validate her marriage. But the Skin leaders wanted the throne to belong to the Skins so they killed all of us. All Khivar and Vilandra wanted was Zan dead. When we all died, they mixed human genes and our essences so we could live again. But Nasedo was a worker in the lab and he secretly recreated Vilandra also. When he finally got on the ship, he killed everyone on it and accidentally crashed it. He placed all of our pods together because he knew that on our own, we would not regain our complete memories. We were all supposed to come out at the same time because Nasedo wanted us to grow up together. He wanted us to trust Vilandra because we wouldn't have our memories."

"What about Isabel? The real Isabel?" Alex asked softly.

"The *human* Isabel has been overtaken by Vilandra. At first, Nasedo had been keeping track of the three of you. It became clear to him that Vilandra couldn't emerge as fast as they thought because of the way Isabel had grown up. Isabel thought she was Max's sister and felt like she was. She wouldn't want to betray her own brother."

"So what changed, Tess? Why would Isabel suddenly let Vilandra take over? You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Max accused. "What about the deal? How about you stop telling us this bullshit and tell what *you* did?"

"What's the point? So you can hate me?" Tess tossed back. "You want some honesty?"

Max just glared at her challengingly. "It's about time."

"Well, I didn't want things to turn out this way, Max. Nasedo told me that you would accept me. He told me to help Vilandra emerge-"

"And you did-"

"No, I didn't! I couldn't! She loved you and she loved being *human*. I didn't understand it but I knew that I couldn't change that. But the truth was, at that point, I didn't even care about that. Nasedo told me we were supposed to be together-"

"Don't start with that crap again, Tess," Max sneered. "It's not an excuse anymore."

"But we aren't," she finished sadly. "I never even met you in that life. We were supposed to meet on the altar but you didn't make it. I made up all those lies about me remembering our live together. You didn't love me and I didn't love you. We never had the chance! I just thought that we could change that now. But you never loved me, did you? You used me to try to forget Liz but you couldn't forget her so you tossed me aside. You'll never love me."

"Do you want me to?"

It was like the rest of us weren't in the room. Max and Tess only had eyes for one another. Tess loved Max and you could see it all over her face. Tess looked away from Max and said softly, "Max, please don't do this."

But Max didn't seem interested anymore. His eyes were still focused on Tess, his eyes blazing with anger. "Answer my question."

"Max," Liz began. "Just leave her alone."

"Will you just shut the hell up! What are you, her bodyguard?"

I expected Liz to flinch but instead she walked up to Max, getting in his face. "She's all we got right now. Without her, you wouldn't even know about Isabel!"

"She tried to kill you and she lied to us on several occasions! Open your eyes, Liz, she's dangerous!"

"He's right," Alex said. "She could be lying to us right now."

Liz looked at Alex, hurt. "So what do you want to do, Alex? Just kill her right now?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Alex exclaimed in frustration.

"Just tell us where Isabel is," Max said in an eerily calm voice. "I don't care about our past lives or the deal. I just want to get my sister back. Tell me how to get her back."

"So you can kill me after I tell you?" Tess screamed. "I don't think so."

Tess looked to Liz for help but I got to Liz first. "We can't trust her, Liz. Don't let her use you like this."

Liz looked away from me and I could tell she was thinking about Tess. Finally, Liz turned her Tess, her eyes cold as stone. "Tell them about the key."

"Liz," Tess began to plead. "Don't listen to them. They don't understand-"

"No, Tess. They're right. I know you aren't lying now but it doesn't change what you did before. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't warned us sooner. Isabel wouldn't be gone. So now you need to get her back for us or I don't think I can be on your side anymore."

Liz's words were firm and Tess frowned. "I'm sorry if I messed up before. But now isn't the time to divide the group."

"This group may be royally screwed up, Tess," Alex said in a clipped tone. "But I know one thing for sure and that's the fact that you are *not* a part of it."

Tess's face grew red hot. "And you call yourselves a group? Who are you kidding? You may not even get Isabel back and if you do, she won't be the same. She's touched evil-pure evil-and she sure as hell won't change for you, Alex."

Alex blinked, trying to ignore her words, and I immediately came to Alex's defense. "You don't know that," I growled out.

"Don't I?" Tess mocked. "And *you*, you're more in denial then anyone else. You and Max are never going to get along. He's not going to stop loving her. Max is always going to be jealous of you and he's never going to forgive either of you for what you've done."

Once Tess was finished, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long white crystal. "What's that?" Max asked in curiosity.

"The key. There's a way to get to Antar, Max. You can save Isabel; I don't even care what you do once we get there."

Max looked at me with wide eyes. Even I couldn't deny the sinking of my stomach at her words. We could go home…

"So here it is: the big question. Are you going to come with me or not?"


End file.
